Killer Queens
by Kohana'sArrow
Summary: Continuation of the story after book three. What happens to Mai after Zuko leaves, how do Zuko & the gaang get along? In later chapters Azula's story is also told. Mainly Maiko, Tokka, Kaatang, AzulaXoc pairings. The story gets better in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Avatar the last airbender.

Chapter 1

It had been almost a month now since the attack on the fire nation. The group had not gotten word from any of the parents who were taken captive, this left the group extremely melancholy. Hardly anyone spoke at all, Aang stayed seperated from group converstation, still taking all the blame for the failure to take down firelord Ozai. Katara tried to cheer him up with no prevail. Sokka & Toph seemed unusually quiet as well. Haru, Teo & pipsqueak suffered the same depression. They had all been living in the western air temple, because it was possibly the only safe place at the moment. Though none of their imprisoned comrades had arrived Zuko surprisingly had.

Zuko, sat by the campfire quietly, as usual everyone was reluctant to talk to him or sit near him. What could he expect though, after all he put them through. He thought about the past few weeks. When he'd arrived he wasn't sure how the Avatar would react to his request. At first he was attacked by the group, though it was hardly an attack at all. He could tell that everyone was tired & weaker than usual, from the invasion. After he convinced them he meant no harm, he did his best to show them he was on their side & that he wanted to join them. After his persuasive attempt, the four kid's (who he'd since, learned had proper names) went into a long whispery debate. To which the Avatar approached him finally & said it would be ok for him to travel with them. Since then he could see why the arguement had taken so long. The water bender.

He could stand that everyone kept their distance, he could stand that no one really wanted to talk to him, he could even stand the bison _accidentally_ whacking him around with it's gigantic tail. What he could not stand though was the dirty looks from the waterbender. In school as a boy he'd learned that water bendering masters had incredible power, & that they were something to be feared. Since most of the water tribes had been wiped out he never thought he'd actually ever meet a water bending master. When Katara practiced her bending he noticed she was sharp, precise, fluid & feirce. He knew if he stepped one foot out of line he would have one hell of a battle on his hands.

All dirty looks & tail whacks aside, Zuko found himself happy. He felt at peace now that he was doing what is right. He finally felt freedom from the terrible burden of being the prince of a dark nation. However his mind did keep going back to a few things, his uncle, his mother who he found out was possibly alive, & the one thing he regreted most, not telling Mai.

---

The guards at the front said for her to meet Azula at the prisoners cells, Mai walked quickly through the halls of the firelords castle. After the night of the invasion no one knew where Zuko was. Mai had not been able to think clearly, could he have been, hurt, taken, killed? No?

His last words to her had been after the war meeting, he'd been confused, she wasn't very helpful, she knew that. What did that matter though? Now he's gone. Maybe they found him, she thought to her self.

Azula sent a messanger to her etstate saying to meet her at the castle & that she had news about Zuko. She was puzzled when the guards told her to go to the prison. What information about Zuko was there. At the entrance of the prison two guards nodded at Mai & allowed her through. She went down the steps rapidly, almost at the bottom she stopped & took a deep breath, composing her self. She knew if she looked at all worried or sad Azula would tease her endlessly, besides she didn't want anyone to see her more emotional side. Finishing the last few steps, she turned a corner to see Dai li agents scattered all around. This was not unusual, since Azula had been to Ba zing se, the Dai li agents were her new favorite _toys_. Azula stood there looking up at her as well as Ty lee. Mai nodded hello to both, she noticed however that Ty lee was avoiding her gaze.

"It's about time Mai, I would think for news about my brother you would have come here quicker." Azula said sharply.

"Sorry I took so long." Mai replied. "What news do you have?"

"I'm afraid its bad news." Azula smiled. Mai felt her regained compser slipping. Azula continued.

"On the night of the invasion as you know Zuko went missing." The anticipation was killing her, what had happened.

"Well, I spoke with my father & found out that Zuko paid him a visit on that same night. Do you know what he did Mai?" Azula asked with false sweetness. Mai silently shook her head no.

"Well," Azula went on, "He attacked him, & after attacking him, he told him that he was leaving to join the Avatar."

Mai felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at the ground in hopes that no one would see the tears.

Too many things came all at once, to Mai. First Zuko was alive, also Azula has known all along what happened to Zuko, & that Azula instead of being an upset sister or a caring friend, would do whatever it took to get any information out of her, which she had none. Then she realized she didn't know anything! Why didn't Zuko ask her to come with him, or tell her, or even say goodbye. He left her, without even telling her, & all this time she had done nothing but wait worried for him. Her saddness was turning into confusion & Anger.

"Are you sure, you knew nothing about this Mai?" Azula asked. As Mai looked up at Azula she forced her face to return to it's normal expression, she couldn't control a tear from falling down her cheek.

"No" Mai said clenching her teeth to control her rising anger.

"Well thats too bad," Azula sounded slightly taken back, returning to normal she continued. "Dai li, arrest Mai."

"What?!?!" Mai raised her voice. "I told you I know nothing!" The Dai li began approaching her.

"It doesn't matter, I have a special reason I'm keeping you as a prisoner" Azula's malicious smile spread across her face.

As the Dai li closed in Mai began panicing, there was no point fighting, she knew she as no match for a team of earth benders let alone Azula & Ty lee, she then looked frantically at the unusually quiet Ty lee. "Ty lee, what is going on? I though I was your friend?" Mai was now shouting.

Still without looking at Mai, Ty lee stated simply "I'm sorry Mai." Dai li gloves shot out grabbing her arms & hands. She was being pulled towards a cell.

Azula smiled to herself as Mai was thrown in the cell. She could hardly suppress a chuckle as a wall made of rock rose to close Mai in. Mai shouting protests all the way. "Ty lee go now." Azula commanded. Ty lee sullenly turned & left. Her ingenious plan would be set in motion. She knew how proud her father would be when she brought Zuko to him & possibly the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toph felt cold. Not because it was particularly cold outside, but because of everyones silence. Ever since she left her home to journey with the Avatar, she had grown accustomed to the livley, group of kid's, her friends, she loved the sound of their happiness. Being blind meant she really didn't know what they looked like, but through sound she was able to paint a picture in her head of their personalties. Since the invasion, she missed all the happiness, mostly though, she missed Sokka's.

While she loved Aang & Katara they were sometimes emotional, Sokka was always funny, smart, & upbeat (in his own way). For the last few weeks he had hardly spoken & Toph knew just why. During the short time they had to find Firelord Ozai, Azula was stalling them for time. When Azula made the comment about Sukki to upset Sokka, she could almost feel the world get more sad with him. Since then Toph tried making funny comments, she even complimented him on his leadership skills(She knew he had a big ego), but nothing seemed to snap him out of his sorrowful daze.

Toph walked towards Sokka who was sitting near Appa Staring blankly at his sword, which laid on his lap. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sokka do you want to go try to catch some food for dinner?" Sokka's head snapped up as though he hadn't even noticed her walk over.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Sokka stood up & placed his sword in it's sheath, "We'll be back later guys." Sokka called to Aang & Katara who were doing waterbending excersizes in the shallow water. "Alright, be careful." Katara called back. They began to walk.

"Wait, can I come with you guys? Maybe I can help." Zuko asked catching up to them. Toph decided to let Sokka answer, she didn't care either way, unlike Katara she didn't hate Zuko, lately he was the only one exuding any happiness. Besides if he tried to pull something she could take him down.

"I geuss so, that ok with you Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Fine by me." She replied. As Zuko fell in step with them she could feel his excitement. He must have been glad somebody was being friendly to him, it hadn't exactly been a tea party for Zuko the past few weeks.

They had walked for nearly an hour around the western air temple, there was hardly any sign of life. Though on the bright side they had started talking a bit.

"So how can you be an earth bender? I mean I've seen you fight before, but I've never met any bender who was blind." Zuko inquired.

"Yeah Toph you never really did tell us how you learned bending." Sokka added showing a hint of interest.

"Well, when I was about five years old I accidentally fell into a hole on some of my parents land. I was lost & confused, for a long time, but then some sort of animal found me & guided me by earth bending to a hole that brought me right to my front door. I was so excited about it I kept going to that hole & playing with the animal which I found out later was a badger mole, & in a year or two I was an Earth bending master. My parents never knew of course, until you guys showed up." Toph finished giving Sokka a friendly punch in the arm. This made Zuko laugh. Sokka laughed too, while rubbing his arm.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Badger moles are blind, so they would be the best teachers for you, bet you didn't know that." Sokka said, sounding slightly cocky at his own intelligence.

"No I didn't." She did, but she decided to let him think he was right. "Thats how I learned to see through vibration. Like now." Toph kneeled down & placed her palm on the ground. Both boys stopped & watched. She waited a moment. She then Lifted her hand & punched the gound. About ten feet away, a bunch of mongoose pigs flew into the air forced by a large rock from the ground.

"Incredible." Zuko eclaimed in shock. "Your amazing."

"I know. Now this is where you guys come in." Toph said shoving the boys in the direction of their future meals.

It had been about a half an hour Zuko happily carried the sack of mongoose pigs over his shoulder. He found Toph to be quite friendly & funny he was glad he went with them. They were half way back to camp now & was hoping that when they had dinner later he could talk to Aang & Katara like he was talking Toph & Sokka, these two gave him hope that he could have friends after all.

Zuko noticed Toph had stopped. He stopped. "You alright?"

"We've got company." She said pointing just ahead. Sokka unsheathed his sword. Zuko followed by dropping the bag of food & getting into fighting stance. Then they saw who it was.

"Ty Lee?" Zuko sounded shocked. She was running towards them. Toph pushed a rock out of the ground which hit her in her lower back, pushing her forward. As she fell forward she placed her hands on the ground & did a front hand sprang & landed perfactly balanced on her feet. Zuko & Sokka began attacking. Sokka struck at her with his sword & Zuko sent blasts of fire quickly all of which she was able to dodge.

"Where is Azula? Is she here?" Zuko yelled angrily. Ty Lee didn't answer for she was dodging multiple attacks from every direction. Finally toph was able to trip her with a rock from behind. Just as she was about to flip onto her feet again, Sokka elbowed her in the back causing her to finally fall to the ground. He imediatly placed the sword at her neck.

"Don't move." Sokka said in his best intimidating voice.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded angrily.

"You have it all wrong guys, I don't want to fight. I have to talk to Zuko it's really important.

"You can't just show up her & have a chat whenever you like." Toph said.

"Yeah," Sokka added. "Zuko's with us now, & your with Azula." Toph nodded in agreement.

Zuko couldn't help but be filled with joy because they were sticking up for him.

"It's important though!" Ty lee pleaded. "It's about Azula & ...Mai."

"What? Is she ok? What Happened? Is she here?" Zuko asked to fast for her to answer.

"Who's Mai?" Toph asked.

"You know the other girl who helps Azula...throws blades & arrows, black hair, dark cloths." Ty Lee stated non chalently.

"Oh her." Sokka said disgustedly, probably recalling a row of flying daggers just missing his head.

"Yeah well thats what I came to talk about she's in trouble."

"Whats happened?" Zuko said his tmeper rising. He then closed his eyes took his hands & pressed them down gently. After he calmed down he said in a normal voice again "Wait, lets take her back to the Avata- Aang. It wouldn't be right, for us to talk to her without him."

Sokka & Toph nodded in agreement. Toph then created rock handcuffs for her feet as well as hands. Sokka hoisted her over his shoulder, Zuko picked up the sack of mongoose pigs & did the same. They headed back to camp.

---

Katara had just woke up from a quick nap, & walked out of her room groggily. She liked having a room for a change, usually they would be sleeping in tents outside. Since they had been staying in the air temple everyone had their own rooms. She headed back outside. After her training session with Aang she had made yet another attempt to console Aang but as usual he just quietly agreed with everything she said & went off to feed Appa. She knew he just agreed with her to get her off his back, but what could she do, the only way to get him ready to face the firelord was to boost his confidance. She sighed & looked around. Aang was placing new fire wood on the fire as it was almost night & they would need light. As she rubbed her eyes she heard a rustling coming from the forest & assumed it was the others returning. First to emerge was Zuko with a sizable sack (full of dinner no doubt), she gave him a dirty look when he looked in her direction. then Toph & then Sokka with someone she recognized all to well.

Before Katara could even control herself she had her finger pointed in Zuko's face. "You lead her here didn't you?! I knew we couldn't trust you." She flicked the top of her water bottle open & prepared to let him have it. Zuko just looked at her blankly. Toph approached her.

"Settle down tiger. This isn't Zuko's fault." Toph said continueing to walk towards Aang. Zuko stood looking Katara for a moment & then followed.

"Fine." Katara sounded disappointed. She placed the top back on her bottle.

"Aang. we ran into her on our way back she says she wants to talk to Zuko but we thought it would be best for everyone to hear her." Sokka said placing Ty Lee on the ground.

"How did you get here?" Aang asked surprised. Everyone gathered around to listen.

"That is not important besides I don't have much time I-"

"Does Azula no where we are?" Katara asked threateningly.

"Like I said I don't have much time, I'm supposed to be on a mission for Azula if I don't do it she'll ask questions &-"

"What mission?" Aang asked.

"Nevermind that, right now I need help-." Ty lee sounded frustrated.

"Please just let her talk." Zuko finally piped in. For this he recieved (shockingly a dirty look).

"Thank you!" Ty lee breathed. "It's Mai, I think she's in trouble."

"Who's-" Aang started

"Blade throwing girl." Sokka cut him off.

"Anyways." Ty lee sounded annoyed. "Azula's got her & thinks she knew about you confronting the firelord." Ty lee lookd at Zuko.

"Why would we want to help her?" Sokka asked.

"Well you wouldn't but..." Ty lee answered.

Thats when Toph finished. "Zuko would." Everyone looked surprised. "She is your girlfriend isn't she?" Toph asked Zuko innocently.

Zuko blushed, all attention was on him. "Well yes. How did you know? Nevermind, look what does Azula want with her?"

"Right now she has her in prison, I'm not sure what she plans to do but I know it won't be good. She'll do anything to get something out of her." Ty lee looked down at the unlit fire.

"Mai doesn't know anything though." Zuko sounded upset. "This is all my fault." Everyone saw the look of pain on Zuko's face. Even Katara felt bad.

"Look the reason I came tell you this is because I'm worried for her & well... I can't fight Azula & I don't want to see Mai get hurt she is my friend." Ty lee sounded geniunly worried. There was a pause & A smile came to her face "Now I really must be going." She then smashed her rock handcuffs & flipped backwards & started running. Katara, Toph & Sokka all jumped up ready to chase her.

"Let her go." Aang said. Everyone looked around shocked. "There is no point in keeping her around, she has told us what she came to tell us, she didn't hurt us." They all nodded & sat back down.

"I have to go & stop Azula." Zuko stated.

"We can't exactly, just march into Fire nation & confront Azula." Katara pointed out the obvious.

"I didn't say that besides it's me that has to go not you guys. It's my problem." Zuko said sollemly. Looking at the stack of wood, he raised a hand & sent a ball of fire into it.

"Zuko," Aang said. "Were going with you. If your going to be a part of our group your going have to learn that we don't leave anyone alone." He looked at Katara & smiled. he patted Zuko on the back. "Were with you."

Zuko smiled quickly then it disapeared. "Thank you."

"I'll start working on a plan." Sokka sounded annoyed (even though everybody knew he had been anxious to plan something since they got back from the invasion). "You guys get started on dinner."

Zuko got up to retreive the sack of food.

"So Toph how did you know that Mai was his girlfriend?" Katara asked

"It was earlier when we first saw Ty lee. When she said her name, Zuko's heart beat faster than it ever has since I've ever met him. A boys heart only does that when he's with the girl he likes" Toph gestured behind Katara's back pointing at Aang. This caused Sokka to have a burst of laughter.

"What? What's so funny Sokka?" Katara asked perplexed.

Sokka looked a the devilish grin on Toph's face & the embarrassed look on Aangs, & with a smile said "Nothing, just nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Please read & review it would be greatly appreciated. :)

Chapter 3

The ground was cold, uncomfortable, & there was no light. She had been in there for three days, on the first day she was given shabby white robes she had to wear, other than that all she received were 2 disgusting meals a day. Hardly the lifestyle she was used to. It didn't matter though. Mai might have been born into an aristocratic family but that didn't mean she was some snobby can't take care of herself princess. Over the past few days she had learned the pattern of how she was given her food. Instead of just opening a small hole in the wall & shoving a plate in, a Dai lee agent opened the entire wall. He was usually accompanied by two fire nation soldiers. Mai guessed this was because Azula wanted them to check on her.

Afternoon was approaching today & Mai planned to break out. When they opened the walls she would throw rocks at them knocking them out, then it was a mad dash home. She knew that would be the first place anyone would look but she had to see her family. Just then Mai heard the rock wall sliding out of the way. The Dai lee agent first because he'll be standing right in the center. She picked up some decently sized stones she had been collecting in the cell & stuffed them into her sleeve, not the best weapon but what else could she use, since all her daggers were taken.

As soon as his head was visible she shot the stone at him. It hit perfectly, but once he started stumbling backwards the rock wall started re-closing. Mai squeezed through it just in time. The fire nation soldiers sent blasts of fire at her almost immediately. She narrowly missed a blast hitting her arm, she went towards the smaller guard & grabbed his arm when he punched at her. Using his weight against him she swung him into the other guard. Once enough distance was between her & the two she threw the stones knocking them unconscious. She ran up the steps, she had come down days before. Once at the top, she silenced her foot steps.

She reached into her white sleeve (not a very good color for her to try & sneak out of the castle, besides it's not quite her favorite color to begin with) & pulled out two more rocks. Once the two guards at the prison entrance were in hr sight she called,  
"Hey!"  
They both turned around startled. Before they could utter screams of alert through the castle they were falling to the ground. Mai ran to catch the spears they were holding, the metal hitting the ground would cause a loud echo, besides she might need to use them. From that point on she wouldn't see many soldiers so if she just stayed fast & quiet she was out of here.

As she moved stealthily to the front entrance a guard came around the corner.  
"Hey aren't you princess Azula's prisoner?" He saw the spears in her hand & got ready to attack, but she was too quick. A swift knock the head & he was out. Mai decided it would be best to pull the unconscious soldier into the dark hallway he came from. Once there she remembered a secret side exit to the castle, she Azula & Ty lee used to use when they were little. That would be much quicker. As she reached the wall she reached up the lantern & turned it sideways, As Kid's Ty lee would get on her shoulders to reach the torch because they were to short. Mai didn't want to think about that now Ty lee was no longer her friend. Once the small entrance to the tunnel opened Mai crouched down spears in each hand & began crawling.

Nearing the exit of the tunnel Mai could no longer ignore the pain in her back. She let out a small gasp. This tunnel was much bigger & shorter when she was a kid (then again she had grown quite tall over the years). She could now see the barred exit of the tunnel, turning around she secured herself in place & with as much force as she could & kicked the barred plate off. She rapidly jumped out landing crouched on her feet. That tunnel took more out of her than she thought it would. Standing up straight, she used the spears for support. She took a deep breath, She was out. She started to run when inches in front of her a huge blue blast of fire landed on the ground with such force that it knocked her backwards. The pain from the tunnel & falling flat on her back were nothing though compared to what she heard next.

"Going somewhere?" Azula's familiar voice asked wickedly.

---

He shoved his paper & pen aside. This was impossible even with the information Zuko had provided him with. There was just no way. Unless...

"Guys I've got it!" Sokka shouted & jumped up. Everyone stopped what they were doing to pay attention even Momo.

"So whats the plan boss?" Aang said saluting.

"The security will be way to heavy for us to sneak in, so I say we just face them head on. All of them." Sokka said. Katara slapped her hand to her face

"That's your big plan! Come on Sokka." Katara said folding her arms.

"I expected more from you." Toph & Katara started shaking their heads jokingly. Sokka frowned & slunk his head.

"What do you mean, face them head on?" Zuko asked.

Sokka turned his back to Toph & Katara & faced Aang & Zuko. "Well, it will be more of a diversionary tactic. Three of us will take on Azula, the Dai li & whatever other security they have while the other two of us sneak into the prison & get Mai &... I well" Sokka paused & looked down, he lifted his hand & started scratching the back of his head. "I think we should try to get dad & all the guys who helped in the invasion & Suki too, I know it's risky but we may never have a chance again."

"Great Idea! I mean if were there already we might as well." Aang looked excited as he spoke. "Your a genius Sokka." He patted him hard on the back.

"This could actually work." Zuko's hand was thoughtfully on his chin.

"Plus on our way out we'll have extra help. I think we should ask Haru, Teo & Pipsqueak to stay here, I don't think we should get them involved incase something happens."

"All right, so who does what?" Katara asked.

Sokka started "Well I'll go into the prison cause I can handle some guards no problem. Also I'll need an earth bender sorry Zuko, I know you probably wanted to get Mai" Sokka added.

"It's OK." Zuko said hiding his disappointment

Sokka continued "The earth benders will be able to open prison cell doors. So that means Toph or Aang. As for the other three, they will be fighting fire nation soldiers, the Dai li, & possibly Azula. So Katara you'll be there & Zuko."

"I should fight up front. Azula would be more suspicious other wise." Aang said.

"Sounds good to me, everybody in?" Sokka asked the group. Everyone murmured yes except one. "Toph?"

"Hmm oh yeah I'm in." she said placing a smile on her face.

"Great! Well, let's get some rest, tomorrow we invade the fire nation...again." Sokka punched his fist in the air.

As the group dispersed Toph walked over to a shady area & created a rock tent & laid back. She didn't understand herself. The one time she met Suki she liked her. Suki had even saved her life. So why when Sokka said her name did Toph find herself wishing they wouldn't be saving her. Toph mixed thoughts sent her into slumber hours later.

---

It was deep into night now but Aang hadn't fallen asleep He sat up. His brain was as usual lingering on the last invasion. This time would be better. Not only was he more driven to beat them but having Zuko on his side somehow made him feel better. Once before he fought alongside Zuko as the blue spirit, & it just felt right. Maybe he knew him in one of his past lives. That wouldn't make sense. Anyways this time even if he didn't get firelord Ozai this time he would get Azula no doubt about that. He looked at Katara who was a few feet away in her sleeping bag. Katara always looked most beautiful under the light of the moon. She didn't know it but the real reason he was so depressed was because she hadn't even mentioned the kiss he had given her. She's probably got to much on her mind or maybe this was her way of letting him know she didn't like him like that. He laid back down & watched her as he drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

To my readers,  
I have realized in my hastiness to get my story online, that I have forgotten rather important details. So I have gone back to correct these mistakes. Feel free to reread, but you probably won't need to, cause I haven't changed anything that will effect the story all around.

To MastaDrumma22,  
Thanks for being my first reviewer. Yay!!! To answer your question about Katara, it will be acknowledged in ch. 8. I know, I know it seems like forever but that's just how it is. Sorry. However I know what you mean by the whole Katara not liking Aang back thing. My heart would break for him if that happened on the show :( . lol, anyways sorry for my rambling read on...

Chapter 4

Mai lay in pain on the ground. Everything about this whole mess was catching up with her. Being cramped in an uncomfortable prison cell, eating way less food than she should be eating, dodging fire balls, fighting off guards, running through a very large castle as fast as she could, crawling in a tunnel that was way too small for her to be crawling in & of course almost getting killed by a fire bomb thrown at her by her ex-best friend. She still held the two spears in her hands. She couldn't give up now, so she started to sit up weakly. As soon as she moved Azula wasted no time.

"Don't move." The fire princess stepped on the spear crushing her hand. Mai suppressed a scream of pain through gritted teeth. She then glared defiantly at Azula & to her disappointment Ty lee, who had apparently just caught up to Azula. Being the evil villain that she was Azula now saw it fit to begin a rant about her plan.

"Did you really think I would under estimate you. Admittedly you did get farther than I thought you would. That doesn't matter now. I have you & we both know you can't take me on." Azula paused for a moment to smile evilly. "I was just coming to get you anyways, we will be having some special guests soon, thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?" Mai yelled venomously. Azula laughed.

"Forgive me for laughing, I just think your so adorable when your angry." Azula knew this would make her more angry. "What I'm talking about is that you have been my precious bait."

"You've used me as bait!" Mai was practically shaking with anger & pain. Finally Azula stepped off of the spear. Mai gasped as the blood began circulating once more in her hand. She clasped it within her other hand & started rubbing it gently.

"Seeing as my brother is a traitor to the fire nation I knew he wouldn't come back on his own. He needs some motivation. Motivation such as someone he cares about in trouble." Azula gasped "Why that's you Mai." She went on sarcastically.

"That's where your wrong Azula!" Mai said in a rather sad voice. "Zuko left all of the fire nation including me."

"Oh is that so? Because as we speak he & the Avatar think they are sneaking into the kingdom. Isn't it wonderful. I love it when a plan works out just as you want it to." Azula looked down at Mai's stunned face. "Imprisoning you made it all possible because when I sent Ty lee to the Avatar she wouldn't have to lie. Did you know that the earth bender he travels with can tell if your lying?"

Mai ignored her, she now looked at Ty lee with daggers, Ty lee only looked away ashamed. Mai wasn't sure who she was more mad at for betraying her Azula, Ty lee or Zuko. Now he was heading straight into a trap. Mai felt helpless.

"Come on don't feel bad Mai once I have my brother & the Avatar you are free to go." Azula made a fake voice of comfort.

Five or so soldiers came around the corner. Once Azula saw them she signaled for Ty lee. Obeying orders she walked up to Mai & punched several pressures points. Mai felt her body begin falling backwards but couldn't stop herself. She landed hard on the ground. A soldier came & picked her body up.

"Take her to our new display in front of the kingdom. The Dai lee will have it prepared by now." Azula said as she headed the other direction as the soldiers took Mai.

---

Zuko clung to Appa's saddle, as he watched Aang & Katara bend the water around them. Zuko was rarely scared but traveling a hundred feet under water in an air bubble was just not his thing. "Are you sure this is safe."

"For the zillionth time you'll be fine." Katara spoke as her arms spun a waved around the bending water.

"It's times like these I'm glad I'm blind." Toph said looking quite relaxed.

Sokka turned & looked back at Zuko from Appa's head where he was seated. "Don't worry we've had a lot of practice, Appa isn't the definition of stealth so sometimes we have to go to certain extremes." Sokka looked back down at the map on his lap. "OK were gonna make a left once were out of this reef." Pulling the reigns sharply the bison abruptly turned left. The air bubble staying faithfully in place around them.

They had decided to go under water & get as far into the city as they could. Unlike last time they went a different way. Zuko told them about a large water system that went directly from the ocean into the center of the city, much closer the kingdom & to the prison.

"Do you think if we had gone this way last time we could have beat them?" Aang pondered aloud threw his air bending.

"They were too ready, I don't think it would have made much of a difference." Katara said sweetly.

"I guess your right." Aang replied.

Twenty minutes later they saw the light above them. As they began going up Sokka quickly went over the plan.

"So this is the fire nation water factory. There will be no soldiers here, Katara you'll create a diversion to keep the water factory workers busy. Once were out of there we go as unnoticeably as possible to the castle. The Idea is that they will have no idea how we got in. Everybody got it." All said yes & nodded their heads.

"OK this is high enough, go ahead Katara." Aang said maintaining the air bubble.

Katara jumped into the water & swam the rest of the way up. It was a large round stone structure like a giant well filled with water that flowed gently into a huge round pipe just as Zuko said. Quietly she held onto the sides of the well, she was catching her breath while scanning the area. She saw a large system of pipes leading from the one in the well next to her. She took a breath & went back under, swam over & went into the pipe. She allowed the current to pull her farther into the pipe. Once she was far enough she halted the water around her. After bending the water to created a bubble around her she placed her hands on the metal of the pipe. She blew a freezing breath onto it so it became frosted. Once it was frozen she punched hard breaking a hole. Once she released the water it would pour out through the hole. Preparing for extreme water pressure Katara erased the bubble. Water rushed at her for a moment & then just as she planned started gushing into the water factory. Using all the force she had in her she pushed herself back out into the well area. Peaking out over the edge she looked to see all the factory workers panicking & rushing to the leaking pipe. Once more going down into the water she head for the air bubble containing her friends & Zuko.

Aang watched as Katara swam back into sight. Once she reached the top of the bubble she swam in. As she entered though she fell as she couldn't swim in air. "Katara!" Aang said as sent a puff of air to lighten her landing. Sokka ran to his sister.

"Are you OK Katara?" Sokka asked sitting her up.

"Yeah, just need to catch my breath." Katara said breathing quickly. "I've rigged it so they'll be busy for a while. We should be able to get out unnoticed."

"All right lets go." Toph said bored.

Aang with great force raised the bubble. Once it reached the surface everyone was silent. They looked around, all the workers were at the other side of the factory completely. All trying to get through the water & cover the hole.

"Well, they will busy for a while that's for sure." Zuko said in astonishment.

"Yeah great job Katara." Aang said sitting down & resting himself as he no longer had to bend.

Appa exited the well quietly & in no time at all they were almost at the Castle.

"Is it just me or was that almost too easy." Toph said.

"Yeah but I think coming this way not to mention so soon after the invasion is a little unexpected." Katara acknowledged.

"Oh nooo, it couldn't possibly be the great plan, I came up with never that." Sokka folded his arms.

The whole group immediately started complimenting Sokka's great planning skills. Then it got quiet, as the castle came into view.  
Everyone, looked at each other.

"This time I won't fail." Aang said.

Approaching the entrance the group stood on the ground, in a line. Sokka & Toph stood on the end prepared to sneak into the prison once the battle got going. They walked towards the gate. From a distance they could see rows of guards. One of the guards blew a horn. The others got into battle stances. Katara lifted water from two decorative fountains nearby & created a wave which rushed at the guards. Once it hit them, she turned it to ice.

"So much for castle guards." Katara laughed. "In one move I took out what forty guards. The fire nation will tell their children stories of the merciless Katara!" She said in a crazed battle induced voice. They all backed away slowly. It was no secret to anyone in the group that Katara had been waiting for a fight, since the moment Zuko set foot in the western air temple & they were glad that she would be taking her anger out on the enemy.

Once they reached the ice wall Katara had created Aang stopped.

"Everyone grab hands." Aang said holding out his hands. Aang stood in the center of the line holding Katara's hand who held Zuko's hand somewhat reluctantly. On the other side he held Sokka's who held Toph's. "Now hold tight." He than bent his knees then shot up. the group flew high over the ice wall & landed gracefully on the other side. They stood up to see their worst fear recognized.

"My my Ty lee you must have done a great job, even the Avatar came." Azula said to the girl at her side.

"Azula." Aang said getting into fighting stance, his friends at his sides followed his example.

"Bravo, Zuzu. You & your friends look all very happy & heroic, but I'm afraid your bravery has gone to waste." Azula Stood proudly in front of row after row of Fire nation soldiers & the Dai li who were raised on rock walls throughout. "You see you can fight my army, the Dai li, & me or you can surrender."

"I would fight you before I would surrender to you any day." Zuko stated calmly.

"I thought you might say that. Dai li." Azula gestured back to two agents who were in the center of all the soldiers. The Dai li agents made a movement from their rock platforms. A hole appeared in the ground, something began rising from it. Two stone slabs. Connected to them were two chains. As it got higher, it revealed what the chains were holding. "If you decide to fight she dies." Azula pointed at Mai who hung by her wrists in chains.


	5. Chapter 5

Please read & review spread the love :)

Chapter 5

"Aang I can't lose her." Zuko said.

Aang looked deep into his eyes & all at once he knew what he saw fear. Zuko was in love with her. He didn't know why but he imagined he had his reasons. He looked at his side to Katara who was ready to strike Azula at a moments notice. He knew the fear of losing the one you love. As much as there was a risk he knew what he would do for Katara & he had to do it for Zuko & Mai.

"Zuko save Mai!" Aang shouted then he & Katara simultaneously attacked. Katara whipped Azula before Azula even knew what was happening. Aang sent an incredible blast of Air into all of the fire nation soldiers parting them to create a path. "Go Zuko!" Aang yelled as the roar of battle had begun. Zuko nodded & followed the path as quickly as he could. "Katara go & help him, Azula is mine."

Katara looked up shocked "No! I won't leave you!" Katara wasn't paying attention, when Azula sent a blast of fire from the bottom of her foot aimed at her. Aang redirected the blast so that it hit a group of soldiers who were running towards them. "Go Katara I can handle Azula, we can't let them kill Mai though. You've got to help Zuko."

Katara looked angry "Fine." She said. She began running after Zuko. Aang then turned to face Azula. There was no time to let Azula even start to think of a plan, he attacked. He enclosed her in an earth box. Predicting her next move he jumped behind the box. Once she broke herself free he hit her on the back with a strong gust of wind. Azula smashed into a wall falling onto the ground. Aang looked around. Sokka & Toph had already made it half way past all the guards, Toph taking out Dai li agents on the way, they would be in the castle in no time. Zuko was trying to get Mai & Katara was covering him. He looked back at Azula who was struggling to get up. He had a second. He went into a horse stance & rose his hands up then shifted them down swiftly, this created a huge hole which half of the fire nation soldiers fell into.

Katara looked at him & yelled. "Aang take this." She swung one of her water whips to him. He caught it & allowed it to circle around him. He turned once again to face Azula.

"Your not fooling around like last time, or were you being serious then?" Azula's evil smile returned as she rubbed her back. "I can see this is gonna be fun Avatar."

"Not likely!" Aang screamed coldly. He bent the water around him to whip at her. Azula dodged with great speed.

"Then again, maybe it won't." Azula said dully. She then leapt into the air & sent swirling blue fire at him.

Bringing the water up to form a shield, Aang could feel the anger inside of him building. He hated Azula, she was cruel & evil & he had never hated anyone as much as he hated her not even firelord Ozai himself. Azula landed on the ground & sent lighting bolts at him. He turned the water shield into ice quickly. While she continued sending attacks which were starting to crack the ice, he sent two mini tornados out from each side of the shield. As they approached her he turned the ice back to water. The tornado's forced Azula to run away from him. The water chased her like a dragon. Azula turned around & kicked fire at it. The water dragon split in half & each half grabbed her by the ankle. She fell to the ground.

"What is this?" Azula spat. The water wound its way up her legs. Aang's hands swirled in a circular motion. The water crept faster till it had her arms, then shoulder, then head. Azula's shouts were muffled in the water. Aang lifted the water bubble. He glared at the girl inside struggling unable to escape. If he could just knock her out he thought to himself. He looked out onto the battle field, Sokka & Toph were no where to be seen, he hoped this was a good thing. Then Aang looked at Katara who was fighting one of the Dai li agents, & looked like she was winning. Zuko was on top of one of the earth slabs & he had gotten one of the chains undone & was almost done with the second, As the chain weakened Aang realized no one was going to catch Mai. Katara was to busy & there was no way Zuko could. Then he saw her slipping. Aang dropped the water bubble which splashed loudly & released a gasping princess Azula. Aang hurriedly sent a cushion of air to Mai. He saw her body feet from the ground land on his air cushion just in time.

"Now I'm angry." Azula said getting to her feet. She raised a hand in the air & another she pointed at him. All of a sudden a loud rumble of thunder echoed through the sky. It was too late he couldn't do anything fast enough. The lighting hit her fingertips in what seemed like slow motion, he could almost see it buzzing inside of her body. It flashed in her eyes as she looked at him with a deadly gaze. It shot out of her other fingertips aimed perfectly at him, & then he was hit.

---

After Zuko had undone the second chain he hadn't even thought of how he was going to get her down & before he knew it she was falling. Thankfully Aang had softened the landing & potentially saved her life. Zuko went down to grab Mai. Once down he ran to her laying form. He hadn't seen her in weeks. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered her. She was seemingly unconscious so he sat her up supporting her back. He used his broad swords to cut the shackles off of her wrists. They shackles had dug into her skin. Zuko couldn't stand seeing her like this. All because of him.

"Mai can you hear me? Are you all right." Zuko shook her gently. However she made no sound.

---

Having Toph at his side made it easy enough to get into the castle. Now they just had to make it to the prison. Sokka saw yet another guard coming at them, with ease he hit the guards helmet with his sword. With a clank the guard hit the ground.

"This way quick Sokka. More are coming." Toph grabbed Sokka & pulled him behind a wall. They waited until the footsteps passed them.

"Where do they get these guys. It never ends!" Sokka complained loudly.

"Shhhhh!" Toph breathed heavily. "I know I'm even getting warn out."

"Me too." Sokka bent & placed his hands on his knees. "How much farther?"

"Were almost there." Toph said.

"Right let's go." Sokka said breaking into a run Toph right behind him.

"This way." Toph pointed.

They turned down a long hallway. There was a door there with two guards in front of it. Sokka threw his boomerang ahead of them. It hit one guards head then bounced to the other guards head, they fell to the ground in unison.

"Nice shot." Toph said as she busted the door open.

"I try." Sokka acted modest.

They ran down the steps. There was a few empty cells they passed then the reached a cross roads.

"One side is rock prison cells the other is metal." Toph said.

"You get earth cells I'll get metal. It'll go faster that way." Sokka said running to the metal side.

He got there & he looked into the barred windows.

"Sokka! It's me Tyro. Have you come to rescue us?"

"Yes," Sokka broke the lock with his sword. Then handed Tyro his boomerang, "Quick help me." They began breaking locks.

"Why are there two prisons?" Sokka shouted.

"They put all of us earth benders in this metal prison & everyone else in the earth prison." Tyro shouted over the clanking.

"Oh I get it, clever." Sokka said.

In minutes all the cells were emptied. "Everyone listen up, Earth benders once your out of the castle do anything you can to help Aang & the others, whoever is not an earth bender head straight for the beach. Stay together Go! Go!" Sokka commanded. As soon as everyone was gone he headed into the rock prison to check on Toph. As soon as he rounded the corner he smacked right into someone who was running out, causing him to fall backwards. looking up he shouted with joy. "Dad!" He reached up & hugged his dad.

"Oh Sokka you've done great my son." Hakoda said returning the embrace.

"Yeah we didn't expect to see you so soon." Bato said placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka voice cracked he was so excited "Bato!" He jumped & gave him a hug too. "All right you guys gotta get out of here quick head straight for the beach & have the-"

"I know, I know. Now be careful Sokka." Waving at his son he started off again yelling back to everyone. "Come on men were busting out!"

Sokka felt his smile couldn't get any bigger as he ran farther down the hall, passing freed prisoners, soon Toph came into sight. "Toph!" He called happily. She was removing the second to last cell door. Water tribe warriors spilled out & started running.

"One more left." Toph stepped in front of the last door & it began lowering. Inside someone was calling.

"Sokka? Toph is that you?"

It was possible his smile could get bigger. "Suki! Yes, it's us." Sokka jumped up excitedly & grabbed the top of the wall as if he would help pull it down.

"I knew you'd come." She shouted excitedly.

"Were here to rescue you!" Then the door stopped moving.

"Sokka look out!" Toph screamed. She then moved the ground under Sokka making him fall. Ty lee's fist just missed him.

Toph yelled infuriated. "Hey who do you think you are attacking someone who's back is turned. Why don't you quit being a coward & face me?"

"Have it your way." Ty lee ran at her. Toph lifted the ground underneath Ty lee & rapidly smashed it into the ceiling. Ty lee jumped off however before impact. With a series of flips she landed behind Toph.

"Boo." She whispered in Tophs ear & then with lightening speed hit her in the side, back & shoulder. With A slight gasp Toph fell to the ground, unable to move.

Ty lee started walking towards Sokka. "There you are. This whole time I've been looking for you." She batted her eyes playfully.

Sokka reached out & grabbed the collar of her shirt. "What did you do to Toph?" Ty lee looked taken aback.

"No need to get so hostile." Ty lee's hands began forming fists at her sides. Sokka was prepared though. He grabbed her arms & slammed her into Suki's cell door. "What did you do to her?!!!!"

"Nothing I just made it so she can't move. It wears off." Ty lee tried to smile.

Sokka had gotten really angry. "Get this into your head, I don't like you & if you ever touch my friends again, I won't stop until I take you down!" With all the strength he had he pushed her into the cell door again. This time he knocked her out cold. Throwing her unconscious body aside he started ramming his shoulder into the cell door. He pulled his sword out & struck at it but it didn't even budge, he put the sword back in its sheath.

"Sokka what happened?" Suki said unable to see out. Sokka looked at the gap at the top of her cell door. At rat wouldn't even be able to fit through that. So close how could this happen, he thought to himself. He then heard a whimper behind him.

"Toph?" He turned around & knelt next to her.

"I'm scarred." He looked closer, she was crying. He then picked her up.

"It's OK I'm here." He held her close to him in his arms.

"I know how much you wanted to rescue Suki... & Sokka I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She started crying more heavily.

"It's OK Toph. You were great." He knew how scarred she must be. Then he saw his father appear at the entrance to the prison.

"Sokka it's time to go. Come on, almost everyone's out of the castle." Hakoda than ran back out. Sokka looked down at the weeping Toph in his arms.

Suki shouted out to him "Sokka go! I'll be fine I understand. You guys get to safety."

"I'll be back for you Suki I promise." Sokka called back to her. Then he did one of the hardest things he'd ever do he ran away from her.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Quick thanks to MastaDrumma22 & Sare 15 for there reviews. Hope your all enjoying the story so far.

Chapter 6

Mai's eyes shot open. She hadn't been unconscious at all. When she fell the Avatar had softened her landing allowing her to lay gently on the ground. Despite that though she was tired & in pain but more than that she had forgotten how good it felt to be held in Zuko's arms. Realizing now that she had a job to do she stood up. Then Zuko got up too.

"Mai are you all right? Are you hurt? What did she do to you?"

Mai didn't answer, she didn't really know what to say to him. Besides Mai had buisness to attend to. She started walking ready to face her target dead on.

---

Aang sat up groggily. What happened he thought to himself. He looked down at his chest where Azula had aimed her lighting at him, but nothing was there if anything he was wet. Then he heard a loud gasp of pain & looked up. Azula's arm had a large gash in it & it had started bleeding.

"How dare you! I don't know who you think you are water baby but no one, no one touches me like that!" She shouted angrily & outs of sorts.

Katara stood looking very satisfied with herself allowing her water whip to wind menacingly around her. Then she retaliated. "Sorry but if you want to fight the Avatar you'll have to get through me first." She then chuckled, very uncharacteristically, but she was obviously heated, very heated.

That's when Aang figured it out. Katara had saved him. He could have been killed but Katara saved him. He jumped up & ran to Katara's side.

"Aang are you all right?"

"Yeah thanks to you." He answered. they stood side by side ready to take her on together. Just then they could see a figure appear just behind Azula, he then made the figure out.

"Hey Avatar." Mai said standing behind the fire nation princess.

Azula turned & placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ah Mai I knew you would come to your senses. You & I aren't enemies, were friends & we always-"

"She's mine." Mai interrupted her to acknowledge Aang & Katara who both shared a slightly confused looks with each other.

Azula took her hand off mai's shoulder. "I see, your going to follow your boyfriends traitorous example & join the Avatar well I have news for you-" Azula was stopped in mid sentence by a punch to the face from Mai.

"Shut up!!!" Mai shouted. "You never shut up!!!"

Azula gasped & looked shocked. Her hand covered her nose which was bleeding. "Big mistake." She said & then she lifted her leg in the air ready to strike her, Mai was too fast though, She grabbed her leg & used her imbalance to knock her backwards. Mai struck at her on the ground but she rolled over to avoid the blow. This is exactly what Mai wanted. Once she was on her stomach Mai slammed her foot on her back & then kneeled down. Azula grunted painfully. Mai grabbed the hair that hung in front of Azula's face, & pulled her head up.

"Azula you may think you have already won this war but in the end your going to lose. You know why, because in no time you won't have any friends & without friends you will only have the people who fear you & enemies. Today you have lost a friend & gained an enemy." With that Mai shoved Azula's face into the dirt knocking her out.

She then stood up straight, brushed the dust off of her prison robes & calmly approached Aang.

Katara, Aang & Zuko stood mouth agape. Aang wasn't really sure what happened. Katara was so shocked at the sight in front of her that she even dropped the water she was bending. As for Zuko, well he never thought she looked so sexy. Mai was now standing in front of the group. She cleared her throat. "Sorry about that." Mai looked slightly embarrassed ay her violent outburst.

"Don't worry about it." Aang said rubbing the back of his head puzzled.

"Are you kidding me that was incredible!" Katara sounded excited. "I had know idea you were that strong."

"Well, she kinda had it coming." Mai looked at the ground. "Thank you avatar." She placed her fist in her palm & bowed. "You saved my life today."

"It was no problem, just doing the Avatar thing." Aang smiled widely.

"For now though, I must leave. Until we meet again." She then placed her hands in her sleeves & started walking away.

"Wait Mai!" Zuko called her. She continued walking. "Mai? Why won't you answer me?" he walked after her. Aang & Katara exchanged looks of worry. Zuko followed behind her, she continued to ignore him. "Mai?" He grabbed her arm. "Hey I'm trying to talk to you." Mai slowly turned her head around. The look on her face alone made Zuko release her arm. She looked hurt but more than that she looked angry.

"What?" she said grimly. Zuko could see she wasn't happy & could see she obviously didn't want to talk to him. It was a time like this that his uncle would have said something like "You can't fight the wind, you must let it blow before it will calm to a breeze. or The tide of waves in the ocean must be rough before they will be gentle & flow in your favor." However his uncle wasn't here & he couldn't just let Mai go. So he did the opposite.

"Well, It's just I haven't seen you in a long time &-"

"That was your choice not mine." She said & started to walk away again.

"Wait." Zuko followed her once more. He grabbed her shoulders & turned her around to face him. Before she could turn away again he pulled her into a hug. She resisted, but he held her tightly. "I've missed you so much Mai." Zuko thought it felt good holding her again, even though the was trying to get away from him. Mai finally wriggled out of his grip, & slapped him in the face.

"How can you say something like that. After you left me here, worrying about you. I was alone. I thought you were dead, then I found out you just up in left! Without telling me or asking me to go with you. Now you act like nothing happened, like we can just go on like normal" Mai looked hurt. "You play just as many games as your sister!" Zuko was silent. Mai then turned around. "In case it isn't clear enough already to you, it's over." She then started running as fast as she could.

Zuko didn't know what hurt more the slap or what she'd said. He just watched as she ran away from him. How come things like this always happen to him, why does every thing he do come back to slap him in the face, (sometimes literally). He yelled out loud in frustration.

Aang & Katara watched Zuko, neither knowing what to say. Then something caught Katara's attention. "Look here comes the others, Sokka & Toph did it!" She started running towards the large group of escapees.

Aang walked to Zuko. "I know your going through a rough time but we've got to go & were gonna need your help." Zuko said nothing. Aang went on. "Besides she'll come around, it's obvious she likes you."

"Obviously." Zuko said sarcastically. Aang laughed sheepishly. Zuko continued. "Don't worry I'm coming."

---

Katara ran & jumped to her father hugging him joyfully. "Dad!" she yelled excited.

"I'm so glad to see you are all right." He said as he patted the top of her head lovingly.

Sokka ran up to Katara. "Reunions will have to wait for later. We've gotta go! When I was running out of the castle I heard one of the guards saying they were going to send a messenger hawk to the gate & have them ready for us, if were going to get everyone out were gonna need to go now."

Katara nodded her head then looked down at Toph who was doing her best to hide her face. "What happened to her?" Katara looked worried. "Is she all right?"

Sokka looked at the girl in his arms. "Ty lee got to her. She can't move. Is there anyway you can heal her."

"Yes, but, we don't have that kind of time now." Katara picked the water she had dropped on the ground before & whipped it at group of fire nation soldiers who were starting to run towards them. "Sorry Toph it's going to have to wait."

"It's OK." Toph sounded humiliated.

"Maybe we could ask one of the men to carry her." Katara said.

"No, I've got her." Sokka replied. Just then he saw Azula lying on the ground. "You guys got her!"

"Actually it wasn't us."

"Then who was it." Sokka sounded puzzled.

"let's just say Mai wasn't to happy about being used as bait." Katara answered.

The huge crowd of escaped prisoners ran through the fire kingdom fighting anyone in there way. If they could just make it to the beaches shore, they were free. Sokka lead the way at the front of the pack, still carrying Toph in his arms. Katara on one side, Zuko on the other. Aang stayed in the back to fend off the soldiers who were following them. Even some of the newly escaped prisoners did there share of fighting. Once at the waters edge, Katara Aang & all the other water benders created an Ice ship. It wouldn't last long but it would bring them close enough to the air temple to walk the rest of the way.

---

Many hours later they were back at the western air temple. Appa took several trips to bring them down in groups.

Finally everyone was down. Once on the ground Toph spoke.

"Sokka you don't have to keep carrying me, I mean I know how mad you must be. It's OK I'm sure someone else will do it, you must be tired of carrying me around any ways."

Sokka began walking. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well it's just I didn't Suki out in time.." She said.

Sokka stopped in his tracks. "Look if it wasn't for you half the people we saved would still be in prison. Don't be so hard on yourself. We will get Suki another time."

Toph sighed "All right."

"Now cheer up, in no time your gonna be back on your feet & back to earth bending." Sokka said.

"Ok Sokka." Toph smiled.

"Good lets go." Sokka walked on happily.

---

After everyone was settled Aang could see in full extent what the newly escaped prisoners looked like. They were wounded from head to toe, all covered in burns. He watched the warriors pass by him. He actually looked away from the harshness of there wounds. They on the other hand looked excited & happy. They shook his hand, patted his back, thanked & hugged him.

"Don't feel bad Aang." Katara said "I know it looks bad now but I'll have them all healed in no time."

"But think of the suffering they must have been through." Aang felt himself welling up with tears. He wiped his eyes.

Hakoda separated from the group & walked towards them. "We chose this fate we knew what would happen by staying but we chose to any ways." He put an arm around Katara & then Aang. You've reunited us with our children & given us hope once again." He pointed at Tyro & Haru laughing together, then the mechanist & Teo hugging, then Pipsqueak & The Duke who were talking very animatedly. "You have done a great thing Aang."

"Thanks Hakoda I needed that." Aang said continuing to shake hands with passing warriors with a smile on his face.

Authors note- I know I made Mai really harsh but she has her reasons. So please don't hate her Because hardly anyone like her as it is. Ha ha! Also I do realize that in past chapters I said that Pipsqueak was with them but I meant The duke, my mistake.

One last thing the line "water baby" that I used was kind of an inside joke. If you've played the Avatar burning earth game you might know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my reviewers, RueBroadway, jliljj & of course MastaDrumma22**.

Chapter 7

Once the fire nation soldiers, passed the ally way Mai was hiding in she made a dash for the front door of her house. Her actual house was in Omashu, but after the invasion Firelord Ozai had her father & his family stay in a temporary home in the fire nation to help get things back up on their feet. Once she got to the door she ran in & closed the door behind her. It was the middle of the night & no doubt her mother father & baby brother were asleep. She stood still for a moment finally breathing freely. Soldiers were buzzing around at every turn. It was likely she was wanted now, so she had to sneak home without being noticed. Mai fell to her knees. She was so worn out. Of all the things that had happened the last four days, she would regret nothing more than the way she yelled at Zuko, but she was just so angry at him. Its for the better I guess, she said to herself. Them being together was just not meant to be, at least it couldn't be after the way she treated him today. She heard someone walking behind her. She turned her head slowly.

"Mai is that you?" Her mother dove to the floor beside her. "Mai, Darling where have you been? We haven't seen you in days. Then this afternoon soldiers came here looking for you. They gave us a paper with a warrant for your arrest." She paused & threw her arms around her daughter. "Your wanted Mai. What's happened?"

Mai slowly returned her mothers embrace. She loved her mother but after this kind of day she wasn't sure if she could handle her overly emotional mother.

"I'm fine mom. I didn't do anything. Azula thought that I had something to do with Zuko leaving the fire nation. I didn't though."

"I knew it had to do with that boy. I knew it was a bad idea for you to get so close to him. That's why I took that letter he left you. If I had known that you'd end up in trouble any ways I wouldn't have wasted my time."

Mai shot up. "What letter?"

"Oh well that day, the day of the invasion he came by the house to see you, & I let him in. I'd forgotten that you were out, & after he left I went in your room to see what he was doing in there & I found a letter he'd wrote for you."

"What?!! What did you do with it? What did it say? How come you didn't tell me about this?" Mai said. She already had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Well I read it-"

"Mom!"

"I know I know. It was wrong, but he was acting so weird, I was worried." Her mother stood up & headed to the master bedroom. "I couldn't help it. When I read it I knew that if you had any information it could get you into trouble so I took it & hid it.

Mai followed behind her mother. They entered the sleeping chambers & Mai's mother woke up her husband. "Wake up, Mai is home."

He sat up half asleep. "Your in big trouble, young lady."

"Yeah nice to see you too dad."

"No not with me, with the fire nation. Show her the paper honey." He asked his wife as he got up. Mai's mother was already digging through a trunk full of papers. She finally came up with two rolled up pieces of paper.

"Here." She handed Mai one of the papers. "Read it."

Mai unrolled it & read it. It was a wanted poster. With a lovely portrait of her face on it & a large amount of money underneath it. At the top it said her name & that she was wanted for assault on princess Azula. It also said armed & dangerous in bold print at the bottom of the page.

"What exactly did you do Mai?" Her father asked.

"Well," Mai looked up innocently. "I punched Azula in the face, then pushed her over, then stepped on her, then-"

"That's enough!" Her mother said shocked.

"Hey she deserved it! She put me in prison on no charge, just to use me as bait, then she threatened to kill me. Were far from even as far as I'm concerned."

"Stop it Mai!" Her mother sounded appalled at the thought of violence.

"Mai you know what this means?" her father sounded serious.

Mai nodded her head.

"Does she have to?" Mai's mother looked up hopefully at her husband.

"Yes," he replied sadly. "I mean look at this." He showed her mother the wanted poster. "The only person who has a higher bounty on their head than her is the Avatar himself. It will be too dangerous for all of us if she stays here. Think of Tom Tom."

"He's right mom. I have no choice."

"Go get some cloths, I'll get some money for you, you'll need it." Her dad said running of in the other direction.

Mai nodded & headed to her room. Once she got there she replaced her wrist & ankle weapon holders. She then went to the trunk with her cloths in it & started shuffling through it. Shades of red & black were all to be seen. That's exactly what they'll be looking for. that's when she saw a small flash of gold at the bottom of her trunk. Twenty minutes later she walked out of her room & into the living room ready to go. Her Mother & father came into the room.

"Oh my Mai." Her mother covered her mouth in surprise. "Where ever did you get those cloths & that make-up?"

"Azula, Ty lee & I stole them. They belonged to the Kyoshi warriors of the earth kingdom."

"Oh I see, what a good Idea." Her father stroked her beard thoughtfully.

"Bounty hunters won't be able to recognize me & it has armor so I'll be more protected if they do." Mai looked disgustedly at her ensemble.

"Well, I guess your right." Her mother sighed. "Here take this too," she handed her a hooded cloak. "Put it on, it will keep you hidden & warm."

She slipped it on over her head. Then her dad held out a small bag.

"It's not much money but it should get you to Omashu, once your there go to our house, you should be safe there until were back." Her father said handing her the small jingling bag of gold coins.

"Here Mai you won't have time now but maybe later." Her mom handed her the rolled up letter from Zuko. Mai took the letter which she almost dreaded reading.

"Thanks guys." Mai put the bag of gold coins on the belt around her waist next to the two gold fans, & the letter in a pocket on the inside of her cloak. She then hugged her parents. Her mother needed to be pried off from her father. Mai was about to open the back door & leave when she heard a small voice calling her.

"Mai. Ha ha, Mai!" Tom Tom called excitedly. He began a drunken run towards her. Mai had never liked children all that much, admittedly at times her own brother was most annoying, but one good thing about him was that he did love his big sister. Mai turned around & kneeled down & opened her arms, Tom Tom practically leaped into her arms.

"I'll miss you Tom tom." She whispered so only he could hear.

"Mai, Mai, Mai." Tom tom giggled. Mai was the only word he knew how to say, so she just assumed he meant I'll miss you too. She picked him up & handed him to her mother. She gave a quick wave & took off out the back door.

---

Toph walked out of Katara's room fully healed. She ran as quick as she could until she was outside. It was the greatest feeling in the world to feel ground beneath her feet. To feel everyone around her. To feel people sitting, standing walking all around her. She plopped herself on the ground & began making dirt angels. Home sweet home. She thought to herself. She sat up as she could feel someone coming closer, it was Aang.

"Oh hi Toph. All better?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, thanks to Katara, I've never needed to be healed by her before. It felt Kinda tingly."

"Been there." He laughed.

"Were you going to see her?"

"Well, yeah but now that I see you can I ask you a question?" Aang sat down next to her.

"Sure Twinkle toes." Toph replied.

"Well it's just that, you can tell that Zuko likes Mai & well that I like Katara. I was just wondering-"

"Katara cares about you almost more than Sokka, but if you want to know I'm not the person you should be talking to." Toph stood up. "When she's done healing everybody you should pay her a visit. Besides I've got someone to talk to myself." Toph began walking away.

"Oh OK." Aang didn't move for a while. The prospect of talking to Katara about his feeling for her sent a shiver down his spine.

---

It was past midnight, but even so the western air temple was still buzzing. Kid's & parents were reunited. Everyone was celebrating. A huge campfire Zuko had created lit the entire area. All they warriors who had been in prison were eating like there was no tomorrow, some were joyfully dancing, some were sharing stories. Everyone was excited & happy except for Zuko. He laid down in the darkest corner of his room sulking the only thing he seemed to be good at.

He didn't know what he had done to deserve this. He just wanted to be with Mai. The way she yelled at him _You play just as much games as your sister _her words echoed in his head. It was the worst feeling almost as painful as the slap she hit him with, no one could deny that there was nothing more frightening than a woman scorned. That was the thing though, he had gone to tell her he was leaving but she wasn't home. Maybe she didn't get the letter he left her.

He pondered. _You left me here, worrying about you. I was alone. I thought you were dead. _She said that, that must mean she really didn't get the letter. That explains a lot. Even though he knew this, there was no way he could tell Mai, not without getting used as a human punching bag. He laughed out loud. Was it possible that he wanted her now more than before. He'd always liked it when she showed emotion. She really was cute when she was angry. Zuko made a promise to himself, Mai was the girl he would be with, no matter what. Finally he was able to sleep & dream dreams of him inwardly smiling as he was yelled at & hit by Mai.

---

Sokka sat on the edge of one of the highest points in the western air temple. He had been celebrating for hours since they returned to the island with everybody & he couldn't sleep so he came up here to think. His father & all the other water tribe warriors praised him greatly. He wished Suki could have been there too but there was nothing he could do. If anything, he thought Toph deserved praise. She was the one who did all the work.

He looked into the sky, his eyes uncontrollably drawn to the moon. Tonight she was full, he admired Yue. If he looked at her closely he could almost see her white hair flowing gently around her elegant face. He then looked away, he didn't deserve praise.

"There you are." Toph came up next to him. "I've been looking for you all over the place Sokka. Why are you all the way up here?" She sat down beside him.

"Hey Toph your all better." Sokka said evasively.

"Yeah." Toph turned her head towards him even though she couldn't see him. "Not being able to move or bend was the most scary thing that's ever happened to me." Sokka avoided her unseeing gaze. "I'm just glad that you were there or I don't know what I would have done. I wanted to find you to say thank you."

"It's my fault!" Sokka said sharply.

"No, it wasn't. She was to quick for me &-"

"No, I was so excited about Suki that I wasn't paying attention. I would have seen her coming & I would have been able to take her out. Instead you protected me, your the one who deserves the praise."

"But Sokka it's not your fault." Toph put her hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Sokka shouted. "I'm sorry Toph," he lowered his voice again remembering how sensitive her ears were. "It's my fault. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Sokka's mind saw images of Yue & then Suki & then Toph. "I promise." He then grabbed her arm & pulled her against him & hugged her tightly.

Toph blushed madly. Her ears weren't even able to separate her rapid heart beats from Sokka's. She returned the hug after a moment.

Sokka continued talking still hugging her. "Never blame yourself for that, you were great, no you were perfect. OK?"

"All right Sokka. You were great too." Toph whispered. She really wasn't sure what else she could say. Sokka held her a moment longer. Then Sokka stood up.

"It's late. Really late. We should probably get some rest." He said smiling.

Toph stood up. Then she felt her hand get grabbed. Sokka was holding her hand. They started walking. If it was anyone else she would have said she could walk on her own, but since it was Sokka she decided to let it go.

**Author's Note: Just wanted to mention that no one had asked about the absence of Zuko's letter in the story until RueBroadway. Good timing. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katara escorted the one of last escaped prisoners out of her room which happened to be Tyro.

"Thank you again Katara you are truly incredible." Tyro said as he waved at her. She watched as he walked out of her room & met with Haru. She waved at them Happily, then closed her door. Only her dad remained in her room. He was adamant that everyone was healed before him.

"Let me take a look at your injuries." Katara said walking towards him. From what she could see her father had some of the worst injuries. His face had a mark similar to Zuko's except it was a thin line that came down under his eye pointing at his jaw. His arms also had various burns & cuts. "Who did this to you?" She asked as she began healing his wounds.

"It was princess Azula, she is a truly despicable creature. Hardly even human." He looked angry as he spoke about her.

"Well, I guess what goes around comes around." Katara said a smile spreading wide across her face.

"Why what do you mean?" her father asked suspiciously.

"Well, when we were rescuing you guys at one point I was fighting one on one with her, & let's just say she came up looking more like you than I do."

"Katara!" her father looked surprised, but happy.

"Well, she was just about to kill Aang, It was a matter of life & death." She said.

"You must have gotten stronger than I thought," he then laughed, " and so like your mother. When someone threatened someone she cared about they didn't stand a chance."

"Tell me about the time she fought that thief who came into our house." Katara pleaded.

"Later, I know Sokka will want to hear it Too. "He said wincing & wiggling as Katara moved the water around him.

"Fine." She sounded disappointed. "One more to go." She aimed at the burn under his eye.

"No wait I'll keep this one." He stood up.

"Are you sure Dad?" Katara asked shocked.

"I will wear it with pride, & the honor of a warrior." As her father said this Katara thought her father looked very regal & statuesque.

"All right" she said & she placed the water she was bending back into a basin on the ground.

---

Zuko walked out of his room quite refreshed. He had had a good nights sleep & the sun shone brightly. This would be a good day for some training he thought. He wandered around until he found a secluded spot. It was a balcony of sorts it had a large open area to move around & the sun seemed to sit over it perfectly. He got into his fighting stance. He hadn't done any training for so long it seemed. He started with some simple excersizes, then punches, kicks, & flips. Fire shone brightly all around him. He wished he still had uncle, his training was far from over. Even though he was able to redirect his fathers lightening attack, he hadn't nearly mastered the technique. If he was ever going to truly face Azula he was going to need more training.

Just as he was landing a spinning kick someone called his name. Zuko landed & turned to the sound of the voice. To his surprise it was Hakoda. He had learned on the ice ship on the way back to the Western air temple that he was Sokka & Katara's father. They had only been introduced & spoke for a moment, but even in just that time he could tell that Hakoda was a wise gentle soul.

"That was very impressive." Hakoda smiled warmly.

"Thank you." Zuko stood up straight & approached him. "Your daughter & son are most impressive themselves."

"Yes, well there dedication to Aang is what makes them strong." Hakoda said.

"He's lucky to have friends like them." Zuko sounded quiet. He noticed that Hakoda still had a large burn mark on his face.

"He's lucky to have you too." Hakoda said.

"Hardly, I'll do whatever I can but I'm only one person."

"That's nonsense, Don't sell yourself short. Having you as a friend is more of an asset than you know." Hakoda said.

"What do mean?" Zuko sounded puzzled.

"There are hardly any firebenders who are outside of the fire nation." Hakoda seemed to be thinking as he spoke. "Though Aang may fight it he must learn firebending at some point."

"If your saying that you want me to teach him, I don't think that's a good idea." Zuko said turning back to his training.

"Why not you seem perfectly capable to me." Hakoda said.

"Toph & Katara are masters of their elements." Zuko began slow steady excersizes. "I still have a lot to learn. To face my father & sister he needs to be trained by a more advanced firebender than me. A master."

"That all may be true, but Aang may never have that chance." Hakoda went on. "If he learns even the most basic moves it will help more than not learning anything. If you truly want to help Aang you will teach him all you know." Hakoda paused & watched Zuko for a moment. "Think about it." He then turned & began to walk away.

Zuko stood still for a moment. "Hakoda," he called. Hakoda turned around "Who gave you that scar?"

"It was your sister." Hakoda said after a moment.

"I'm sorry." Zuko paused. It was silent for a moment. "I'll ask him & if he agrees, I'll teach him."

"Good choice." Hakoda said then continued to walk. "Remember your more of an asset then you know."

Zuko smiled before returning to his excersizes.

---

Aang knocked on Katara's door & waited for an answer. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Katara standing there.

"Oh hi Aang. Do you need something?" She said relaxed.

"Uh no, just came to see you."

They walked into her room & she sat down next to the window & peered out. Aang sat across from her.

Katara sighed "I'm so glad we were able to rescue everybody, well except for Suki."

"Me too." Aang said.

Katara continued. "Not to mention being able to fight again. It seems like so long since we've had an all out battle." She smiled.

"Oh we all know you've been looking for a fight." Aang laughed.

"I know. I've been hard on Zuko for the past couple of weeks. It's just that I don't want any of us to be hurt by him. When we were in the prison together I was stupid enough to actually believe him & when he turned against us...it hurt. So I've been building up this inner rage against him since he got here. It felt good to be able to take out all my Anger on someone. Especially Azula."

"It's a good thing too, without you I'm not sure we could have won." Aang stated.

"We all did our part. As for Zuko...well now, I just kind of feel bad for him. After all that Mai left him."

"He must be hurting I haven't seen him around." Aang said in a low tone.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me Aang?" Katara sat up & leaned in towards him. "You seem like you've got something on your mind."

"Well,..." YES YES! Aangs mind screamed. "Not really."

"Oh." Katara said.

"Actually yes." Aang began to sweat. Just say it he told himself.

"What is it?" Katara asked sweetly.

SAY IT! "I just wanted to thank you." Failed again. "For having my back, without you there Azula could have killed me." Aangs inner self could have kicked him self. He would never manage to tell Katara his true feelings.

"Aang you know I'll always be there for you." Katara looked at him intensely.

"I know." Aang stood up. "I guess I should go. I should probably be training with Toph," he began walking.

As Aang reached the door Katara called "Wait." She got up & ran after him. Aang turned around just in time to see her trip & start to fall. In seconds he caught her.

"Are you all right?" He said standing her up again. Katara looked up at Aang & suddenly forgotten what she was going to say to him. Aang had changed so much it seemed. He wasn't just a young boy, he was the Avatar a strong brave young man. Her mind subconsciously played back the words of the fortuneteller Aunt Wu, The man you're going to marry, I can see that he is a very powerful bender. Suddenly Katara felt her cheeks getting red. She clasped her hands over them.

"Katara are you OK?" Aang asked in a worried tone.

"Huh oh uh yeah, I think I just need some fresh air." Katara said running past him.

"Oh OK." Aang rubbed his head in confusion.

Katara ran as far away from her room as she could, finally she ran into her father, Sokka, Toph & some other water tribe warriors. She noticed before she sat down to join everyone that Sokka & Toph were sitting unusually close.

"Hey Katara," her father said to her. "Would you like a bite to eat? Her father held out a very appetizing looking pear.

She took it gently & said "Thank you," just before biting into it. Katara didn't know what had gotten into her. Aang had never really made her blush before, except when he kissed her. OF COURSE! That's what it was, until then she never really thought about him as more than just a friend. What could this all mean?

"Katara?" Sokka said.

"Huh?" She said looking up.

"You've stopped chewing your food."

"What?" Katara almost choked as she realized huge whole chunks of pear swam around her mouth.

"Are you all right Katara?" Toph asked.

"I'm fine I'm just so hungry." She said stuffing her face. Everyone looked at each other apprehensively.

"Whatever you say." Toph said.

---

Mai squinted as the sun came up. She had been walking all night & had made a pretty good distance between herself & her house. She had taken all the back roads to avoid soldiers. Her legs were weak & she was tired. The Kyoshi outfit though a good disguise weighed a ton especially with the cloak her mother gave her over it. She was reaching her limit. The last time she had actually slept was when she was in prison. She needed to find a place to lay down & sleep for just a minute. Just a minute.

She held onto the sides of a building, she wasn't even sure where she was now or what building she was hanging on to. Sleep was all that mattered. She turned around a corner, to see a large pile of hay. Perfect, she thought to herself. She then allowed herself to fall into it & as soon as she landed she was out.

Some time later...

Mai's eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to remember where she was. oh yes hay pile, she thought to herself. Except she wasn't in a hay pile, she was in a rather dark room & she was tied up. "Crap." From what she could see through a tiny window it was afternoon. The worst has happened she thought to herself, I've already been discovered & I'll be handed to Azula & a golden platter & I'll be dead within the hour. She sighed. Well, better try to escape again.

After a few minutes Mai had concluded that she still had all her weapons, her letter from Zuko, her bag of gold, her hands & feet were both tied, also the room smelled like oats. Something was wrong though, if whoever had her tied up knew who she was they would have surely taken her weapons away, or at least tied her up better. "Whatever." Mai said in a low monotone. With that she shot one of the arrows out of her ankle cutting the ropes around her feet off.

Just then she heard the door begin to open. She laid back down quickly & pretended to sleep. Once the door opened light flooded the room, from outside. She peaked slightly & could see a large man enter the room.

"All right Girlie wake up." The large man said. he then sat her up. She had no choice but to open her eyes & appear awake. "Now that you've had your lovely nap, are you ready to be handed over to the fire nation soldiers?"

"Uhhhhh..." Mai tried to smile. "No." Charm was never really her thing.

The large man replied "Well too bad. You think you can just come onto my property & take a dandy ole nap, well your wrong."

"That's why your handing me over to the fire nation soldiers." Mai was dumbfounded. "I can just leave you know."

The large man chuckled. "I don't think so," he then picked her up & started carrying her.

Mai did her best to try & keep her feet together, for thankfully he hadn't noticed her feet were undone. Once out of the dark room, Mai was able to figure out where she was. It was some sort of exotic animal facility. She passed cage after cage of different & strange creatures. Well, that explains the Hay & oats she thought to herself. Some cages were big & some were small, but one thing was the same all the animals hissed or growled at the large man as he passed. For this he kicked their door scarring them into the back corner of their cage. Then she saw a wall full of various papers, including some wanted posters, hers being the most recent was out front.

"What are you some sort of runaway?" The large man asked. "Well, this outta teach you a lesson."

So he really didn't know who she was, Mai realized. That was a relief. "Can't you just let me go? I'll go straight home." She played along.

"Not gonna happen." He replied.

"Fine." Mai sighed. "Have it your way." Pointing her toes down she aimed an arrow at his foot. Once it hit the man threw Mai into the air with a loud squeal of pain. Mai landed with a thud a few feet away. "Oof." Mai grunted.

"OH now your going to get it!" The man yelled then started limping towards her.

"Great." She said. She laid on her back & aimed her feet at him & once he was in place she shot at him. An arrow soared & hit perfectly in the center of the mans large belly.

"Gwaaaa!" he bellowed. Mai made her way to her feet. & started running. "Come back here!" he called. She continued out until she was out of the building.

She was in the middle of the street now & was looking in all directions. Finally she saw a forest at the edge of town. She ran for it. She made sure she was deep into the forest before she slowed down & stopped. She sat down to catch her breath. She then shot an arrow into the ground close to her. Then maneuvered around so that she could grab it with her hand. Five minutes later the ropes were off. She rubbed her wrists soothingly. All she wanted to do was get some rest. Was this how her life was going to be from now on always on the run? Mai sat back down & looked at the sky through the leaves. It was nearly dark. "At least this annoying disuse worked." Mai said aloud before laying back on a tree trunk.

**Authors Note: I know that the scene with Mai seemed like a waste of time, but I promise it will serve a purpose. Plus it was kinda entertaining. In my head it was any way :) (because I love Mai). Also I finally addressed the Katara Aang relationship. It's slow moving but they are still young. Also I finally addressed the Firebending issue. There will be more on that in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick thanks to my reviewers: MastaDrumma22 & RueBroadway. Continue reading, continue reviewing. whispers...please.**

Chapter 9

Mai sat down where the waitress told her to sit. After she slept she felt rejuvenated, but hungry. So from the forest she traveled to the next town & went to the most inexpensive restaurant she could find. Her cloak & hood on for safety. She looked at the ridiculously tiny menu.

"What can I get you ma'am?" The perky waitress said.

Mai handed her the menu. "Surprise me." She said bored.

"OK." The waitress said enthusiastically & then turned to leave.

"Oh wait. Do you have some sort of map of the area?" Mai asked.

"Sure do, I'll grab one for you." The waitress hurried away.

Mai looked around the small eating area, there were a few tables, hardly any were occupied. The only people there were, was a couple of men who were laughing & eating very sloppy food & one other table where a young boy & girl sat opposite each other. They must have been on a date see as how they both looked very nervous.

Mai had a flashback. Zuko was sitting opposite her, he seemed very shy. He wouldn't look at her directly. He looked so cute. Mai had dropped her napkin & went to pick it up, when Zuko said "let me get it." There hands bumped & Mai blushed. "Here." He had said handing her the fallen napkin. She took it back & started eating. She didn't know it but she had started smiling. "Hey your smiling," he said. "I haven't seen you smile since we were kid's." Mai reached up & covered her mouth. She was really was smiling, she hadn't even realized it but she was smiling. "No." he pulled her hand down. "I like it when you smile. You look pretty."

She couldn't help but smile now. "Thanks." she replied. "I like it when you smile too."

To this he looked down, "Well it's not something I've done lately." Mai laughed. Then Zuko looked up at her & laughed too.

"Here's your map. Food will be out in a minute." The waitress snapped her out of her memories. She placed the map on the table.

"Thanks." Mai picked it up & opened it, the nearest docks were just out of this town & down a long road, seemed easy enough. She would have to take a boat to get to Omashu. She hoped her dad had given her enough to buy a ticket. Uncontrollably her thoughts returned to Zuko. Oh Zuko she thought. I miss you. Maybe one day I'll find you again & we can be together like we used to be, happy like we used to be. She folded her arms as she often did when she felt herself becoming emotional. She sat still trying to stay composed. That's when she almost jumped to her feet with realization. "I'm so stupid." She quickly pulled out Zuko's letter. She hadn't read it yet, though she wasn't sure if she should. She felt bad enough as it was, for yelling at him. Well, maybe it says something like You & I can never be & I don't like you anymore. She hoped it said something like that. She unrolled it & began to read.

Dear Mai,  
I had hoped to tell you this in person but I don't have much time so I'm just going to have to tell you in this letter. As you know I've been confused as to what my true destiny is. After that day when I acted as the perfect son for my father in the war meeting, I realized what that is. You see so far the only right thing I've done in my life is when I stood up against my father the first time. This war is wrong, My father is wrong. My sister is definitely wrong. I was wrong. I've done a lot of bad things & I've come to the conclusion that the only way to right my wrongs is to join the Avatar & help him win the war. That is my true destiny. There is no other way. So I'm going to break my uncle out, confront my father during the solar eclipse & join the Avatar. This means I'll be leaving the fire nation & you. It's not because I don't care about you, in fact its quite the opposite. I won't let you come with me because everyone whose close to me gets hurt. I fear that if you come with me it would be too dangerous & I could never bear to see something happen to you. Please try to understand, that I just want to protect you. I must leave you now, time is running out. When the war is over & if I'm still alive I will find you I promise. Remember I'll always love you.   
Zuko

"Here's your soup." The waitress placed a large steaming bowl of soup in front of Mai. Suddenly Mai had lost her appetite. "Enjoy." The waitress said walking away.

Mai looked at the soup for a moment, hoping that she could fight the urge to cry. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself, besides she hated crying, but the tears came any ways. She pulled her hood as far onto her head as she could. She covered her mouth to muffle her sad crying breaths. How could she be so cruel to him, she asked herself. If only her mother hadn't taken the letter. If she had known about all this. A shudder escaped her lips. She slapped him in the face when he tried to hug her. Even if I find Zuko he would never want to be with me again. Mai looked at her reflection in the soup. Instead she saw the painted face of a Kyoshi warrior. He deserves better then me, she picked up her spoon & scooped into the bowl distorting her faces image.

---

"No." Aang said folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine No one can say I didn't try." Zuko said turning around to see Katara standing in his way. He suddenly became very frightened. Katara pointed a finger at his chest & then at Aang. "OK." Zuko said putting his hands up, he turned back to Aang. "I feel very compelled to ask you again, Would you like me to teach you firebending?"

"NO! I don't want to learn firebending!" Aang said more defiantly.

Zuko looked back at Katara. "See."

Katara sighed. "Oh come on you never had a problem being pushy before. Like this." Katara stepped in front of Aang. "Look your the Avatar you have to learn firebending. It's not a choice!"

Aang backed away. "But Katara, remember how I burnt you & look at what happened to all the warriors who just came back covered in burns. I can never let that happen again." He grabbed her hands & held them in his. Suddenly She became very quiet.

"I think what Katara is saying," Sokka interjected. "is that you learning firebending is kind of crucial to the world, & Zuko here." He grabbed Zuko's arm & pulled him forward. "Knows how to firebend." He poked Zuko.

"We have been fighting almost non stop since you guys found me in the ice burg & I haven't been firebending all this time, why should I need to now?" Aang said.

"He's got a point." Toph said off to the side.

"It doesn't matter, if he wants to beat the firelord he's got to know how to firebend." Sokka said.

"Either way, if you learn how to firebend what is it going to hurt?" Zuko piped up. "You don't have to use it unless you want to, but at least you'll have learned it.

"Fire is an element that destroys. I don't need it." Aang started to walk away. "Besides I have two more elements than the firelord. I'd say I have a pretty good chance."

"Aang! listen" Katara became frustrated as Aang continued walking away. She then ran to the nearest water source & created an ice wall in front of him.

"Katara!" Aang looked angry now.

"Wait she's right." Zuko stepped up. "Your both right. You do have an upper hand but my father- The firelord is ruthless, If I were you I would get as much of an upper hand as possible. It won't hurt to just learn it."

"Were just trying to help you Aang." Sokka said.

"Come on twinkle toes. Just do it." Toph added.

Aang looked from one face to the next until reaching Katara who had a stern expression. "Fine I'll let Zuko teach me." He said in defeat. Everyone let out a breath. Katara ran up to Aang & hugged him, her ice wall melting out of his path.

"I knew you'd make the right choice." She said happily.

"So when does training start?" Aang said looking at Zuko.

"Tomorrow, in the morning. When the sun is brightest. It's better for firebending." Zuko replied.

The next morning...

Aang waited in front of Zuko's door. Finally Zuko came out.

"There you are. I've been waiting for a while." Aang said looking rather annoyed.

"Uh sorry. I sorta forgot." Zuko slapped his face. He wasn't cut out to be a teacher he thought to himself. "OK I know where we can practice, follow me." They headed off.

Once they reached the balcony Aang looked around "All right, let's do this." He said drowsily.

"All right, uhh lets see." Zuko tried to think of where to begin.

"Breathing." Katara said appearing on the balcony, followed by Sokka & Toph.

"Yes, how did you know?" Zuko asked.

"Aang started learning firebending a while ago, but never finished." She answered, as she sat on the railing of the balcony.

"Are you all gonna watch?" Aang said as he watched them all take a seat.

"Well, Katara & I were your teachers, so maybe we can help." Toph said picking her teeth.

"All right, but what about you Sokka?" he said looking at the water tribe boy who brought a bowl full of various berries.

"I'm just here for the entertainment." Sokka answered scooping out a handful of berries.

"Fine." Aang said.

Great Zuko thought, now he had an audience. "So breathing, then." Zuko said somewhat unsure. Aang began breathing. "The power of firebending lies within the pit of your stomach & in your lungs. Breathing will help to steady & strengthen your fire power." He tried to recall his uncles words. "Stand in a horse stance." Aang obeyed. "OK good. Now to produce a small amount of fire you would strike out with a fist or foot, but to do that first you must feel the fire inside of you & control it. Watch." Zuko got into a horse stance. He took a breath then punched a fist into the air in front of him. A small flame shooting out of it. In a few moments it died out. "For you today our aim is just to produce flame at all nothing big. You want to give it a try?" Zuko said looking at Aang.

"Sure." Aang said.

"Think about it in your stomach, moving through your body & out through your fist." Zuko explained.

"OK." Aang got back into horse stance & held his elbows against his sides. His hands in tight fists like Zuko's were.

"Oh & one more thing, don't worry if you don't get it on the first try. It can be very difficult at first." Zuko added. He was then distracted by laughter, he looked to the source. It was Katara. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing just watch." Katara said to Zuko, while pointing at Aang.

Aang spoke. "Like this Zuko?" Zuko watched him intensely. Aang struck his fist straight out, exactly like Zuko had done only Aang produced a rather large flame that soared several yards before finally disappearing. "Oh sorry I guess that was to big."

"No, it was good. Very good." Zuko's eyes were wide. "Just concentrate on the amount of force you punch with." He then looked back at the group of kid's who all seemed rather unsurprised by the Avatars success.

"How's this?" Aang said before performing the move perfectly.

"Great, now go back & forth from left hand to right hand, making sure you keep breathing & focussing on the amount of fire you produce. Keep it as small as you can." Zuko stood beside him showing him the motions. Aang watched & then they began doing the move in perfect unison.

**Author's Note: I hate making Mai emotional, but I feel that everything is overwhelming for her now. I'll try to keep her more in character. **


	10. Chapter 10

**All right people beware the long chapter!!! This is by far the most odd chapter I have written yet. First Off to some of you guy's disappointment there is no Mai in this chapter. Also I didn't really focus on the Gaang. So who did I focus on you ask? Well, you'll just have to read on. My original idea for this chapter was much smaller, but I started to like it so much I just kept going. I really hope you enjoy it, please read on**.

Chapter 10

The castle seemed darker than usual. It was usually lit with flames every where, as if no one knew that it was the fire nation castle. Azula walked swiftly to her fathers throne room. Azula had been healing in the fire nation infirmary for the past few days. She had all minor injuries other than the gash on her arm, from that water tribe peasant. She actually had to put it in a sling. She never had such a severe injury. _She will pay_. Her brow furrowed at the thought of the cocky water bender. A cringe slowly crept to her face as she thought of Mai. _Let her run for now, she will be dealt with later._ Mai always was defiant of Azula in her own subtle way, but she was obviously taking it to a new level. A level in which it would no doubt end in her own demise.

Upon reaching the doorway to her fathers throne room, Azula slowed down then halted. She had always had such a Strong sense of self. Never once did she doubt her own abilities, after all she was the younger sibling & she had surpassed her brother quickly learning all the techniques with record speed. Her current level of skill incredibly close to that of her father. She was a true fire nation prodigy. Her father had always told her that. He was always so proud of her, without going easy on her. He is what drove her to become stronger. She hoped to one day be the greatest Firelord in all of the Fire Nations history. Now as her father had requested an audience with her she felt a sense of foreboding.

Never once had she failed. Never. Four kid's, her pathetic brother & Mai, had managed to defeat not only the fire nation army & the Dai Li but most shocking of all herself. For once Azula wasn't going to be praised by her father & she knew it. She stood up tall, squaring her shoulders & lifting her chin. She didn't fear him. She walked in & stood before the throne.

"Father." She stated, Then bowed gracefully.

"Azula," Ozai said in a low gruff voice. "How is your arm?"

"Fine. It will be back to normal in a short time." Azula stood up straight again. "If it were not for those medical, bafoons who ordered this sling I wouldn't be wearing it." She added bitterly.

"Hmm." Ozai was quiet for a moment. Azula stood tall under his gaze. Then he spoke. "Ever since you were a child you have been strong, Azula. A true offspring of mine. In the back of my mind I always knew that you would be the one to take over the throne, even though your brother was older. I still want to believe that however, after this failure how can I be sure?"

Azula spoke quickly. "I can promise you father, this was a once in a lifetime event. I unfortunately, underestimated the Avatar & my friend, but I will never make that mistake again."

"I'm afraid that will not be good enough, princess. When it comes your time to rule, it won't just be the fire nation that you rule it will be the entire world."

"I understand father I-"

"NO! There will be no room for failure. No mistakes. I must know that you have no weaknesses. That is why I must banish you."

"What?!" She hissed. "You can't do that!"

"I assure you that I most definitely can." He said in an even lower voice. "Besides it won't be permanent."

Azula tightened her hand into a fist. "But father-"

"Further more, Ba Sing Se is no longer under your control. For what I have planned for you, it would be impossible to run such a large & busy area."

"No. I conquered Ba Sing Se, I am it's leader!" her Jaws clenched.

"Silence!" Ozai straightened up in his chair. "You may take any warship of your choice as well as anyone in the fire nation. That will be all your decision. I'd advise you recruit only the best, none of your silly school girl friends we all know how that left you in your last battle." Ozai smirked.

Azula looked down sharply. Grinding her teeth feverishly "I will consider your words greatly. What is my mission?"

"It's a simple mission though failed up until now by even you. All you have to do is capture the Avatar." He sat back in his chair.

"Again?" She seemed surprised.

"I know it has been attempted before but this time your future as well as the Fire nation is on the line. Don't you think it would sound most impressive? Firelord Azula, the captor of the Avatar & ruler of the world." He chuckled quickly.

"Yes, father I do." Azula relaxed slightly. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. Have all the preparations made by tonight, leave in the morning." He said. Azula nodded her head & turned to leave. "One more thing Azula," she stopped in her tracks. "Do not fail me like your brother."

"I won't." Azula said darkly before taking off once more.

---

Everyone sat around the fire chatting merrily. The moon's light mixed with the light of the fire. Katara & her father laughed loudly.

"There you are." Katara said as Aang entered with Zuko not far behind him. "You guys look tired."

"We've been firebending for almost two days straight. It's exhausting." Aang said as he plopped onto the ground.

"On the bright side, He's making great progress." Zuko said grabbing a bowl of rice.

"Aang is a fast learner." Katara said.

"Good, cause the end of summer is just around the corner. The firelord won't stand a chance." Bato said.

"By the end of the summer the world will be back on its right tracks." Tyro added.

"Balance will be restored before we all know it." Hakoda said loudly. Everyone cheered, at Hakoda's words.

"Where are Sokka & Toph?" Katara asked looking around. "I haven't seen them around all day."

"They were exploring the temples, with Haru & Teo. last time I saw them." The Mechanist said.

"Oh here they are." Aang said. "Hi guys."

"Hey Aang how's training going?" Toph asked.

"Good, but tiring."

"You guys are never gonna believe some of the places around here. It's amazing." Sokka said sitting down next to Aang.

"Yeah, it's really nice here." Haru said.

"And all amazingly wheel chair accessible." Teo rolled over.

"Well, I've been waiting for you guys to get here forever." Katara said annoyed.

"How come? Did you miss us that much?" Sokka said in a baby voice.

"No, but I asked dad days ago to tell the story about mom & we've never had everybody together, so he wouldn't tell it. Now that were all here He can tell it."

Sokka looked immediately excited "You are Dad?"

Both of his children grabbed his arms & pleaded. "All right, all right" he said & they released him.

"I wanna hear." Aang sat up quickly.

"Me too." Toph sat down next to Sokka. "Was she more like Katara or Sokka?"

"Well, both. She had Katara'd temper & drive, but Sokka's love of weaponry as well as leadership skills." He said looking slightly overwhelmed.

"Oh here we go." Bato smiled at Hakoda. "The tale for a thousand centuries." He laughed.

"Come on Dad!" Sokka said impatiently

"All right, settle down & let me start." Hakoda looked around at all the wide eyed faces, then cleared his throat. "Well, the first memory I have of Cai, was when I was in my training class. I was only ten & my training, had just begun

"Welcome to class. Now that everyone has come of age your training may begin. With courage, perseverance, & the strength of the Southern water tribe you will all be warriors one day." The teacher was loud & intimidating. Hakoda looked excitedly at his best friend Bato. They high fived. They had been waiting for the day they could start their training since they were able to walk. "Now today we shall begin with an obstacle course, that will test your current skills. Everyone line up &-" The teacher stopped in mid sentence. "What are you doing here?"

"This is the warrior training class isn't it? May I join?" Cai spoke sweetly as she walked towards the group of young boys all her age.

"She looked exactly like you Katara." Hakoda interrupted his story.

The teacher laughed loudly as well as most of the boys in the class. "Don't be silly. Your a girl. Shouldn't you be in a cooking lesson?" He said. Cai looked hurt. She then turned & started walking away. Bato was laughing, but Hakoda wasn't he felt bad for the poor girl, but he had never heard of a girl warrior. All the warriors in the southern tribe were men. The women did cooking & cleaning & taking care of children. Hakoda was snapped back into class when he heard the teacher again.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, line up & one at a time go through the obstacle course." The boys did as the frightening teacher commanded. One at a time the boys ran through some semi deep water, then over an ice wall, then under a net that lay low to the ground. Then they weaved through ice cylinders, & just before the finish line they jumped over a wide gap in the ice. Bato had just finished & collapsed on the ground.

"That was harder than it looks." he panted.

"Your turn Hakoda." The teacher said. Hakoda was last in line & as soon as he heard the starting signal he shot off. Stamina & agility cam to him naturally. He did all the obstacles with ease, & crossed the finish line faster than the other boys. He rested his hands on his knees & breathed heavily.

"That was awesome!" Bato shouted & ran up to his friend, the other boys in the class joined him.

"Well, done Hakoda." The teacher said patting him on the back. "Now everyone back in line, lets do it once more!" All the boys sighed & whined. "Now!" The boys took off to the beginning of the course in fear of the angry teacher. Hakoda quickly ran into the line ready to go again.

At the signal he took off quickly, once he splashed into the first obstacle something out the corner of his eye caught his attention. Someone was next to him, it was Cai. She was running alongside him & fast. For a moment he slowed down out of surprise & saw that she was speeding ahead of him. He caught up to her & they continued through the course neck & neck. Through each different obstacle he even found himself having a hard time keeping up with her. Just as they reached the last obstacle they leapt into the air simultaneously both landing gracefully on the other side. They stood & faced each other. Everyone was quiet not sure what to say then he spoke.

"Wow your really fast!" A smile spread across his face.

"Thanks." She smiled back at him. "Not as fast as you though."

"Thats when your dad fell in love with her." Bato said to Sokka & Katara. "We never heard the end of 'Cai this' & 'Cai that'. He was pretty much head over heals."

"Thanks Bato." Hakoda said narrowing his eyes at his friend. "Anyways."

"How dare you?!" The teacher yelled. Walking towards the pair of children. "No girls are aloud to use my training course! I will be talking with your parents."

Hakoda stupidly spoke up. "But Sifu, how come she can't learn too. She's really good."

"Be quiet." The teacher huffed. "It is against tradition."

"Couldn't you just give her a chance?" Hakoda persisted.

"NO! Get back into line & be quiet or I won't teach you either." He threatened.

Hakoda frowned. "Fine." He looked back at Cai. "Sorry."

"It's OK." She said to him. "I don't need to learn from a big jerk like him." She said crossing her arms.

Hakoda looked at the small girl who stared defiantly into the teachers eyes. _She isn't even scarred of him_. Half the guys in the class were afraid to look in the teachers direction, but here a _girl_ stood her ground, without hesitation.

"That's it, you'll be polishing the armor & weapons for weeks!" The teacher said

"That was his biggest mistake." Hakoda smiled. "You see, not only did Cai love polishing the armor & weapons but she continued getting in trouble just so that she could work with them. After four years of doing this she started sneaking & making her own weapons & Armor. In fact all the weapons the southern water tribe use today were created by her. Including your boomerang Sokka."

"No way!" Sokka said pulling the boomerang out & examining it as though it was the first time he saw it."

"I didn't even know that." Katara said.

"Her weapons were lighter, sharper & more efficient." There father went on.

"Your mom sounds incredible." Aang said looking at Katara.

"She was." Hakoda seemed to be day dreaming.

"It gets better though." Bato said poking Hakoda. "Tell them about The White Wolf."

"Oh boy." Hakoda smiled.

"The White Wolf?" Zuko spoke up. "I've heard of that. Wasn't he just some sort of legend."

"Oh no, _she _was no legend. She was real." Hakoda said slyly. "As the years passed Cai & I remained best friends & like Bato said, I had fallen in love with her. Time & time again I offered to teach her all I knew about being a warrior, but every time she refused saying she didn't want to get me into trouble. Little did I know that she was The Legendary White Wolf.

"Who is The White Wolf?" Toph asked.

"The legend was that there was a warrior, who only appeared under the light of the moon, who wore fur of a white wolf. Most people thought that it was a man, but no one really knew. The White Wolf was a defender of the people, thieves, murderers, enemy tribes or villages. No criminal stood a chance. Keep in mind, kid's this was when the Southern water tribe was huge & prosperous before the fire nation attacked. The population was huge in numbers & included both good & unfortunately bad people. After the White Wolf started appearing the crime rate went down considerably."

"So how did you find out she was real?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I sort of fought her." Hakoda said.

"You mean she attacked you?" Aang looked enveloped in the story.

"Well, actually, I was stealing, but that was all Bato's Idea." Hakoda said pointing at his friend.

"What?" Bato looked appalled. "It was everyone's idea we all wanted to do it, including you."

"You don't mean you were actually a thief?" Katara's eyes were wide.

"No, no nothing like that, I was stealing from my own house. Except I never did end up stealing anything." Hakoda rubbed the back of his head.

"OK...Explain." Sokka said looking perplexed.

"Well it was like a dare...

"OK everybody got the plan?" Bato whispered. "We put these masks on, & we go to our own house & pretend to be thief's. When the White Wolf comes to stop us we try to catch him. Whoever can capture The White Wolf wins." Everyone pulled the mask over there head then dashed off in different directions.

Since they had met up at the training area, Hakoda had the smallest distance to go. His house was only five minutes from here. He had his sword, with him & was wearing a green opera mask of a man frowning. Hakoda thought this whole thing was stupid, sneaking out of your house in the middle of the night only to sneak back in. Besides who knows if the White Wolf is even real. He had gotten close to his own house when he noticed someone else lurking in the shadows.

It was someone dressed in dark clothing, not unlike himself except he didn't recognize this person. It wasn't Bato or one of his friends. They had all been wearing bright colored masks. 'Its more noticeable for The White Wolf.' Bato had said. The person Hakoda saw now was wearing a black cloak & hood. Hakoda hid beside the wall of a nearby house, & peered around the corner. The hooded figure was walking around the house, then stopped at a window. In one moment he realized whose house it was. "Cai" he whispered from underneath his mask. He immediately jumped out & unsheathed his sword. The Hooded figure saw him & started running. The person was no match for Hakoda's speed though & he tackled him. Once he had knocked the hooded figure down he pulled off the hood to reveal a balding man.

"Please don't hurt me, please." He pleaded. "I'm sorry, I wasn't going to hurt anybody, I'll never steal again."

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Hakoda said. "I'm turning you in to tribe warrior's they'll deal with you." He said pulling out a rope he had with him. He rolled the pathetic man over & was about to tie his hands up when he heard someone landing behind him. He turned around quickly.

It was like a vision from a dream where time stops & everything except the thing your looking at goes blurry. Hakoda took in the person before him. It was a woman, & he being a teenage boy couldn't help but notice the perfect figure she had. She wore thigh high boots, which accentuated her perfect legs. A belt sat low on her hip bearing a rectangular cloth which reached her knees, a sword dangled loosely from her hip. He could just see her midriff before armor covered her perfectly sculpted torso & shoulders. Her muscular arms, not to big just right were also covered in protective gear. She also had a strap around her shoulder holding another weapon. Her face was painted white with black lines giving the illusion of a wolf, light blue eyes shined in the moonlight. Her brown hair was tied back into a long pony tail, or wolfs tail in her case & any where that it could be put, was white fur. She was an image of warrior perfection. Quicker then time stopped it started again.

The White wolf flipped into the air & kicked out both of her feet into Hakoda's chest. The wind was knocked out of him so he fell with a painful thud. He rolled over onto his stomach & started to get up & run. He didn't know why but for some reason she was attacking him & he didn't want to fight her back. The thief had also started running but went into the other direction. Hakoda turned around the corner of a building clutching his chest. He stood still breathing heavily. There was no sign of the White Wolf. I've lost her he though to himself. Then he heard a whizzing sound like an arrow only spinning. A blue object flew past him. She missed. Seconds later it came back & hit him in the face. Even with the mask protecting him it was painful. He was knocked backwards by its impact. He laid on the ground unable to move. His sight was unfocused as he saw her petite figure stand over him.

"I thought you were good?" Hakoda said breathily.

"I am." She said in an unnatural voice. "Your the bad guy. Trying to steal from some poor old man."

"What?" Hakoda was confused.

"Don't play dumb. Let's see just who you are." She leaned over & reached for his mask. Instinctively, he flipped backwards & stood up in one fluid motion. The chase was on once more. They ran for a far distance, around buildings, under bridges over small houses. He as fast as he could, her right behind him. _She's so fast_. he thought. _No ones as fast as me...except_. Hakoda was on a rooftop when he stopped dead in his tracks, pulled off his mask & turned around just in time for her to fly onto the roof & right into his arms. Their lips meeting accidentally. Well, accidentally on her part any ways. She stayed there for a moment then pulled away from him.

"Hakoda?" Her eyes were wide & her voice was back to normal. "I don't understand what were you doing back there?"

"That guy I attacked was breaking into your house. I was stopping him."

"Oh." She thought for a moment. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" She looked at his chest (where she had kicked him) & clasped her hands over her mouth. "If I had known it was you I wouldn't have attacked. I'm so sorry."

He laughed. "It's OK Cai, I'm fine." No matter how much pain he was in nothing could take the smile off his face. He had kissed the girl of his dreams something he had wanted to do for a long time. "So your the White Wolf huh?"

Cai giggled slightly. "You caught me." She looked into his eyes. "I had to fight somehow. It's my life." She said.

"I know Cai." He said looking back into her eyes.

She looked at the mask in his hand. "Why were you wearing a mask?"

"It's a long story." He said throwing it down into the snow & pulling her in for another kiss.

"And that's how I discovered, that not only was the White Wolf real, but she was a woman & she was Cai, your mother." Hakoda finished hugging his children to him. Everyone around the fire applauded & chatted excitedly about the story.

"Wow." Was all the Zuko managed to say.

"That was so romantic." Toph said facing Sokkas direction.

"That was so awesome! Mom was the best!" Sokka said punching his fist into the air. Toph sighed & let her head drop slightly.

"An incredible story." Bato said to his old friend

"I miss her." Katara's eyes glittered, threatening to cry. "She was so amazing."

"She was," Hakoda said looking into the sky. "she most certainly was."

"She was amazing just like you Katara." Aang said to Katara. Katara's face flushed with red. "No really you & your mom are amazing." Aang said to her once more. Katara reached over & hugged the Avatar. To which the Avatar also blushed.

"All right. Time for bed everyone. "Hakoda stood up. "I'm afraid my story has kept us up longer then I thought it would have."

Everyone got up & said their goodnights. As everyone dispersed into opposite direction Zuko looked around. Then he spotted him.

"Bato, that's your name right?" He called after the man.

"Yes, that's me. Can I help you?" Bato turned to face the prince.

"Well, it's just, I couldn't help but notice that Hakoda didn't say what happened to Cai. I know she has died, but would you mind telling me how?" Zuko said looking at the ground.

Bato thought for a moment. "When the Avatar vanished all those years ago, the fire nation searched for many years. Finally they figured that he died & had been reincarnated into a water bender, so they came to all the water tribes to kill any water benders, including young Katara."

"No." Zuko whispered.

Bato continued. "When the fire nation soldiers came, Cai convinced them she had Katara with her

Cai made sure she was seen with the bundle of cloths in her arms by the Fire nation soldiers. "Hey there she is!" One of them pointed at her. There was at least ten of them.

"No don't take my baby!" She yelled & then started running. They followed as she knew they would. She ran far & fast, she had to tire them out a little bit before fighting them if she wanted a chance of beating them. Once she got far enough away. She threw the bundle to the ground & turned on them. She sent her boomerang at them to confuse them, then pulled out her sword. She slashed & sliced with ease. Fire nation soldiers were stupid & ten times slower than her. She took them out one by one. She would leave no one standing. Only a few were left. They sent flame after flame. All that she dodged easily, then being the dirty fire nation soldiers that they were one pulled out a dagger. It was a few minutes before the pain kicked in. Stabbing the last standing soldier, Cai turned to see the dagger sticking out of her back. A stream of blood trailing down her clothing.

She managed to make it to Katara's room before collapsing onto the floor. Sokka was the one who found her & called for his father. Hakoda ran into the room still in full armor, he had been fighting soldiers up front.

"Cai? Cai!" he ran to the ground next to her & sat her up, supporting her back. "Cai they did this to you."

"Hakoda." She smiled. "I did it. Katara is safe."

"Yes, you did." Hakoda tried to smile.

"Take care of them Hakoda, I know, I just know they're important to the world."

"No, no, no don't talk like that. Your going to take care of them. You gonna be there." He said tears forming in his eyes.

"Good-bye my love." She leaned up & kissed him before falling limply in his arms.

"No, Cai!" He screamed, holding her tightly in his arms.

Zuko wiped his own eyes. Bato spoke once more. "She was able to take all of them on & win, but she wasn't wearing her armor, that's how she received that fateful blow."

They were both quiet for a moment, "Thank you for telling me that. I appreciate it." Zuko said.

"Anytime, Zuko. Now go get some sleep." Bato said patting him on the shoulder. He then turned off in the direction of his room.

**Authors Note: Did you like it? I've been told that listening to the song "Hey Jude" from "Across the Universe" really enhances the power of the last scene between Bato & Zuko. If you have the song or whatever... :)  
I got so into this little story If enough people like it I was thinking about doing a separate Hakoda & Cai fanfic. **

**Also I have no memory of them ever saying what Katara & Sokka's mothers name was, so I just named her Cai. If they did & I missed it please let me know so I can change it. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the song Hey Jude or the movie Across the universe. (not sure I needed that but just in case)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to my reviewers: JumpJet, MastaDrumma22, Sokkas Instincts 2, mystery writer5775, Nuptaa, Siriusly Smart **

Chapter 11

The docks finally came into view. The distance on the map made it seem so small, in reality it had taken Mai three hours of walking to get there. She checked her hip, for what seemed the hundredth time. She was feeling around for her bag of money. Without it she wouldn't be able to buy a ticket. She was on a side road, but in the distance she could see the main road. A long line of wagons & people were headed for the large boat. They must all be afraid to live in the heart of the fire nation after the invasion. She took in the giant metal ship. It would be setting sail in an hour or so. One warning horn would go off at ten minutes till leaving. It would be a relief to be able to just be able to relax, sleep & rest her legs, once on the ship.

Mai, turned her head quickly, she could hear something coming behind her. She jumped into the nearest cluster of thick trees & bushes. She watched, waiting to see who was coming. From behind a fern she parted some branches & peered through. _Not this guy again. _Even in her head she said that in a monotone. The person in her sight not only surprised her but her annoyed her. It was the same large man from days ago.

_There is no way he followed me all this way just to catch me...unless. Oh no he knows who I am. Great just what I need_. As the man got closer to her, she noticed he was looking very disgruntled & was holding a bundle of ropes._ Doesn't he learn? It was easy enough to escape last time & I was half asleep with my hands tied behind my back_. The man was looking in all directions then stopped, with his head pointed in Mai's direction. She quickly began crawling towards the main road. _If I can just get there, maybe I can blend in with the other people before he sees me_. Seconds later her heart sank, when she heard the exact words she didn't want to hear.

"There you are." The large man chuckled triumphantly. "I Finally found you."

Mai stopped moving then sighed. _Look at me crawling like a pathetic worm_. After a moment she stood up straight, so that she was clearly visible to the large man.

Then in a completely calm voice she said, "Fine you found me." She placed a hand on her hip carelessly.

"What? What are you doing here?" The man said in utter disbelief.

Her head hung low for a moment "Why me?" She whispered to herself. _So he wasn't after me, so who is he after? _She straightened herself up again. "In that case I'll be leaving." Mai said turning in the direction of the main road.

"Oh no, now that I've found you I'm not letting you get away again." The large man said as he swung a loop of rope at her. Mai prepared to dodge the lasso, but something jumped in front of her blocking the sun. Once the figure moved out of her way her eyes adjusted to the scene before her.

The rope which had been thrown at her was now wrapped around the two hind legs of a very large animal. It looked feline but it also had horns. It was hard to tell since the beast had begun thrashing around wildly. It seemed frightened & it couldn't get up cause the large man had tied the opposite end of the rope to a tree. He then grabbed another rope & threw it over the creatures horns. This only made the animal more frantic. Suddenly Mai remembered, _he runs some sort of exotic animal place, he was after this creature. _

"I've got you now." The large man wasn't talking to Mai this time. He was talking to the beast. Mai took this as her chance to except.

She once again headed for the main road. As she ran through the brush something made her stop, something deep inside her. Behind her she could still hear the helpless animal roaring, or not roaring crying helplessly. She didn't no why because Mai had never had a soft spot for animals, but for this beast, she felt the need to turn around & help it.

Returning to the horrifying scene Mai now saw that several more ropes were tied around the creature, making it almost impossible for it to move. The man was tying the last of the ropes to the tree. Perfect. His back was turned so it was simple enough to throw several knives at him pinning him to the tree, by the edges of his clothes. Now with the man out of her way she looked to the struggling animal. She pulled out a blade. "You saved me, so now," Mai said then leaned down & cut the ropes off. "I save you."

The beast jumped to its feet. Now that it was up, it kicked out its back legs. It's nostrils flared & it snorted with disdain. It's tail whipped around feverishly for a moment, then it settled. It seemed to realize it was free. This gave Mai a chance to get a good look at it. She then remembered seeing a picture of an animal like this before. It was called a Bull-lion or in her case a Bull-lioness. She had the head & body of a lion, but the horns, back legs & tail of a bull. She was also considerably tall, the tip of her feline shoulders matching Mai's shoulder height perfectly. The Bull-lioness turned it's gaze to Mai & moved towards her. Mai stood still waiting to see what she would do. A low grumble escaped the beasts throat.

"Watch out girl! That thing is wild." The large man's voice was muffled because his face was so close to the tree. Just let me down & I'll take care of it."

The Bull-lioness hissed loudly at the man then turned back to Mai. She lowered her head, then rubbed on Mai's side lovingly. Mai at first wasn't sure what to do. Then the same force that told her to rescue her told her to pat her. Mai's hand reached out gently & began stroking the large feline head. Mai was surprised to feel how soft & warm the fur felt, a small smile even formed on her face.

"Your right, she's a ferocious monster." Mai sarcastically looked at the man. Then a thought occurred to Mai, she had used most of her knives to pin the man on the tree. "I'm going to need my weapons back." She said more to herself than anyone else.

"You can have them," The man said. "just let me down nice & easy."

"I don't think so." Mai patted the cat once more then headed for the pile of ropes. "This will work," she turned around just in time to see the Bull-lioness head butting the man & knocking him out. "Or that." Mai & the creature looked at each other for a moment with understanding. Suddenly snapping Mai back into the real world, was the sound of a loud fog horn in the distance. "Great." Mai quickly recovered all her knives allowing the large man fall to the ground with a thunk. She then turned quickly to the Bull-lioness & patted her neck quickly. "Your free, go." Then Mai once again ran towards the main roads & the docks.

Five minutes later a heavy breathing Mai busted into the boarding area & walked towards the ticket booth. Mai immediately noticed the people around her (including the security) backing away, looking scarred. She subconsciously pulled her hood far over her head & looked to the ground. Once she reached the desk, she noticed the whole place was silent. "Um, one ticket to Omashu."

The woman at the desk looked awe struck, then finally spoke. "You mean New Ozai."

"Yeah." Mai said

"That'll be...um."

"Oh right money." Mai said & she started digging under her robes. To her complete dismay there was no bag of money to be found. She searched herself frantically. _I must have dropped it when I was running here. _Mai looked at the woman once more. "I...um..I..lost my-" Mai felt someone nudge her back. She spun around to see the reason why the civilians looked so frightened, the Bull-lioness stood happily with Mai's bag of money dangling in her jaws. "You?" Mai was shocked. She thought she left the animal way back at the side road. The Bull-lioness swung the bag towards her. Mai took it. "Thanks." Mai turned once more to the woman. "How much?"

"Uh is that with you?" The woman pointed her finger at the Bull-lioness with distaste.

Mai looked at the Bull-lioness, who had just moved to her side. Her head was moving slowly as if to survey the area. Mai had every intention of saying no, yet aloud to her own surprise she said "Yes."

"In that case your are going to need quite a large sum of money. Animals like that need to go in a lower level & stay in a large cage, the fee comes with extensive care & food." The woman wouldn't take her eyes off of the animal.

"Is this enough?" Mai placed her glittering bag of coins on the desk.

The woman looked down quickly at the money, then back to the Bull-lioness. "Yes,. I suppose. Passport?"

Mai silently cursed herself for being in such a hurry when she left. "I don't have one."

"Sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The woman smiled smugly & waved for security. The guards made there way to Mai. Mai was in complete disbelief. They grabbed each of her arms, & more guards approached. Mai pulled her arms away quickly. She wasn't someone to be man handled.

Then the Bull-lioness roared threateningly at the guards. They jumped backwards tripping over themselves. To afraid to come after Mai again. _She is protecting me_. Mai approached the desk once more. This time the woman looked beyond terrified. "Just let me go & there won't be a problem." Mai pointed at the Bull-lioness. "Cause you see my friend here is really looking forward to our trip." Mai threatened.

Hesitantly the woman answered. "Fine but you'll be staying in the lower level with the other animals." She narrowed her eyes at Mai. "That's the best I can do for someone with no passport."

"Done." Mai took a ticket & walked up the loading ramp victoriously, knowing full well that her new companion was following happily behind her.

---

Zuko opened his bedroom door to find Aang waiting outside as usual. Without a word the two headed once more to the balcony to train while the sun was out. As training got harder for Aang it got harder for Zuko too, the more advanced the techniques got, the more energy it took out of them. This was bad enough for Zuko, but Aang also alternated training in the afternoon between Katara & Toph. So Aang was basically working non stop to prepare for the firelord.

Not only that but, recently Zuko's mind couldn't seem to stop thinking about Cai & her story. Every time he thought of her he would think of his own mother. Who knew where she was, or if she was OK, if she was alive for that matter & what about Mai was she safe. Was she free of Azula's manipulations? He also thought about his uncle. He missed him & his wisdom, something he himself had so little of. Zuko knew he couldn't teach Aang all that his uncle could teach him, & Aang was learning fast. Each technique took no more than an hour for him to get. Soon enough it would be time to for Aang to learn about how to use lightening. Zuko had only used lightening once & he wasn't confident he would teach it properly. _Uncle_.

"Zuko are you OK?" Aang said rubbing his eyes. They had dark circles under them as a sign of his hard work. "You looked so deep in thought."

"Oh sorry. I've got a lot on my mind." Zuko said.

"I know what you mean." Aang said. "So what are we going to start out with today?"

Zuko thought for a moment. "How about today we meditate?"

"Meditate? I thought only air benders meditate."

"Well, it's not something that fire benders do often but, it is good for channeling your inner flame." Zuko sat down & crossed his legs. "It can't hurt."

Aang looked at his teacher gratefully & did the same.

---

Katara watched Aang get handed off from Zuko to Toph. It was her day to train him, so Katara could relax. Having firebending in the morning & alternating earthbending & waterbending in the afternoons had been tough training for Aang, but she could see a dramatic improvement in his skills. He was easily differentiating the styles & learning quickly. She knew that this took a lot of energy on Aangs part but in the end she hoped that the intense training would pay off. Katara Toph & Zuko spoke about doing a special class at the end of the week where he would attack each of them with there opposite element, but since they didn't have an airbender to practice earthbending on they had decided to use Sokka. Katara looked forward to seeing Aangs improvement in firebending skills because, after a few times of watching his firebending classes Zuko kicked them out.

She watched as Toph began her training, she always began with some sort of weight lifting, Katara couldn't imagine how much strength the small girl had if she practiced to same technique. Katara noticed Zuko walking towards to bench she was sitting on. He usually watched Aangs other training too.

"Mind if I sit here?" Zuko asked gesturing to a spot next to her.

"Go ahead." Katara answered. She had started going easy on him lately. She had even stopped giving him dirty looks. This however did not mean that she wasn't still suspicious of him. He sat down inches away from her.

Now Toph was yelling, "Faster twinkle toes! Faster! You want to beat the firelord, not invite him over for tea! Faster."

Katara noticed Aang move considerably faster. She had to laugh, noticing that today Toph made him carry her on his back through every excursive he did. Katara's training was much lighter than Toph's yet both methods proved to be very effective. She saw Zuko also laugh at Tophs training exercise.

"She really doesn't go easy on him. Huh?" Zuko said.

"Not since day one." Katara said. They looked at each other for a moment then felt awkward & looked away.

"Um, Katara I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"You've already said you're sorry, don't worry about it."

"No not that. For your mother."

Katara looked down, feeling that crying sensation come on. She blinked hard refusing to cry in front of Zuko. "Zuko, you were only a child when it happened its not your fault. But thank you."

"Remember in the cave when I told you that the fire nation took my mother?" He asked in a solemn voice.

"Yeah, what did you mean?"

"Well, when I was only a kid my mother disappeared. I didn't know why or what happened or if she died & every time I asked my father he wouldn't answer. When I asked Azula she just laughed at me & called me a baby for missing my mother."

"How cruel. Didn't she even care about her mom?"

"Not really, our mother favored me & our father favored her. It was no secret."

"That's horrible." Katara looked digested.

"I felt after I lost my mother that no one loved me. That is why I did whatever I could to gain my fathers love. Now I know that I was wrong." Zuko looked at the ground at his feet.

"I see." Katara said.

"During the invasion I confronted my father, & he told me that my mother was still alive, that she had been banished all those years ago."

"Really?" Katara sounded genuine. "That's great Zuko."

"After I heard the story about your mother, all I can think of is how lucky I am, that one day I might see her again & I know that you & your brother will never have this feeling." He looked at Katara whose eyes were beginning to well up with tears. "That's why I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Katara wiped her tears on her arm. "You know I hardly remember her & I still miss her everyday." Katara moved towards him. He flinched at first not knowing what to expect. Instead she gave him a hug. He slowly returned the gesture. "I hope you find your mother Zuko." She said before letting him go. They both looked up to see Sokka standing over them.

"OK did I miss something?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. Then just behind him they could see Aang, get pummeled by a very large rock.

"Aang!" Katara leapt up & ran to him.

---

As Aang began his training with Toph he noticed, Zuko sat down with Katara. _Finally_ he thought _maybe there is a chance that they can be friends after all_. As his training continued he heard Katara & Zuko laugh then he saw them talking for a long time. Only Toph's loud instruction snapped him in & out of what they were doing. Finally Toph got off his back & had begun sending flying rocks at him. The next time he looked over they were hugging. Inside him a rage like no other flashed angrily. He had the incredible urge to wash Zuko away with a waterbending wave. He was so immersed in their little scene that he didn't even see the boulder heading straight for him.

Seconds later he could hear all of his friends standing over him talking frantically. They all spoke at once so he couldn't really figure out what they were saying.

"What happened?" Zuko was saying.

"I told him to pay attention." Toph said.

"Is he OK?" Katara sounded worried.

"Great, now were going to face the fire nation with a dead Avatar." Sokka added.

Is eyes opened slowly. He felt like his ribs were broken & he noticed that breathing took an extra effort. He saw Sokka & Zuko both leaned over looking at him, Toph standing with her arms folded & Katara on the ground next to him.

"What happened?" He said.

"Hurray he's alive." Sokka said satisfied.

"Aang are you all right?" Katara propped him up in her arms.

"I think so." He said.

"What happened, I told you to hit the rock back, & I may be blind but I have the feeling that you didn't." Toph said sarcastically.

"I got distracted, sorry Sifu Toph." He stood up with Katara's help. "Do you think I could have a short break?"

Toph sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Katara walked him over to the bench & sat down beside him. "Here." she said bending some water around his abdomen. It began to glow & he could feel that familiar tingling sensation. "How does that feel?" She asked.

"Much better," he took a deep breath.

"Just rest for a second." Katara said, she then got up & went over to Toph & Zuko. Aang watched as they all spoke for a minute. He couldn't believe that just seeing her hug Zuko had gotten him so angry. He knew that Zuko was in love with Mai & that Katara was the farthest thing from liking Zuko, like that any ways. His three masters then walked over to him.

"We've decided to let you have the rest of the day off." Katara said looking very satisfied.

"And tomorrow." Zuko added smiling.

"Really?" Aang smiled widely.

"But the day after that you are going to have your most difficult training yet." Toph said looking happy in an evil way. "Your going to fight us. More on that later though." Toph walked away waving her hand back at him. "Better get some rest." Aang's smile slowly left his face.

"I think she's right. You better get some rest." Zuko said. Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"Let me help you to your room." She said. She helped him up & they headed for his room with her arm around his waist. Now Aang couldn't help but feel better.

**Author's Note: This is not going to be a Zutara fanfic! I repeat this is not going to be a Zutara Fanfic. I know it kind of seemed like that but they were only bonding in a friendly strictly platonic way! In my head I could just hear a stampede of Zutarians running towards me happily. I am a die hard Maiko fan & don't worry there will be more Maiko, not for a while unfortunately. Thanks once again to my reviewers you guys are what keep me going. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Where did all my reviewers go? I know that chapter 11 wasn't so good but, I must admit I've died a little inside. Kidding. Thanks to my two reviewers MastaDrumma22 & Sokkas Instincts 2. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! ****  
**

Chapter 12

The Gang sat around lazily. It was Aang's free day. They basked in the sun & welcomed the cool breeze. Every one was content. Especially Aang who was sore from his training with Toph. No one spoke until Sokka.

"Hey guys what's that?" He was laying on the ground looking at the sky. Everyone looked up in the direction of Sokka's pointing finger. There was a small thing in the distant sky & it was approaching them rapidly.

"I don't know?" Aang squinted & put a hand up to shield his eye's. "Maybe a bird."

"Not just any bird," Zuko stood up & looked alert. "It's a messenger hawk. It must be from the fire nation."

"Hawky!" Sokka jumped to his feet.

"Toph! You know what this means?" Katara was up too now.

"My parents, they got the letter." She said in a quiet tone.

The bird was much closer now & it could be clearly seen. It circled down.

"Wait... "Zuko said. "You guys have a messenger hawk. They're only sold in the fire nation."

"Oh yeah we disguised ourselves as fire nation civilians, for a couple of weeks." Aang said smiling. "And well Sokka loves shopping."

"Hey Hawky is a wonderful addition to the team." Sokka said as the bird landed delightfully on his arm. "See," he patted his head then took the note out of the capsule.

"Read it to me Sokka." Toph said.

"Um sure," he gave the hawk to Aang who also stroked it gently. He unrolled the note, cleared his throat & began reading.

Dear Toph:

First off you must know that when you left us you broke our hearts. Not only were we worried but we were hurt. After we received the letter you sent us we can now happily say we are so proud of you. At first we thought of you as helpless & we were only looking out for your well being. Now we have begun to understand that your destiny lies in helping the Avatar. We received your letter on the day of the invasion of the fire nation, & pride fills our heart in knowing how brave & strong you are. We only hope that you can forgive us & our ignorance. We also must tell you great news from home, your mother has just given birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. That's right you now have a younger sibling. She is small but strong, just like you. Her name is Chun, & she has perfect eye sight. We just want you to know that if she gives any sign of interest in fighting or earthbending we will urge her all the way. We finish our letter with thoughts of love & pride. Stay safe & well our beautiful Toph.

Love,  
Father, Mother, & Chun  
P.S. Please visit soon.

"No way! I've got a little sister." Toph jumped with excitement. "My parents, my parents accepted me! This is the best day ever."

"Wow that's great news Toph." Katara said.

"I'm so happy for you." Aang said.

"I can't believe I have a sister. Tell me Katara what's it like to have a younger sister?" She asked. This brought much laughter from the others.

"Oh that's how you thank me for reading that thing for you. I see how it is." Sokka crossed his arms & turned his back to her.

"Relax Sokka I was just kidding." Toph said smiling widely.

"Oh sure I'll just relax every time somebody calls me a girl." Sokka threw his arms in the air.

"Oh come here big guy," Toph pulled Sokka down & began giving him a noogey. "Your the most non-girly, manly, tough guy in the whole world." She then released him causing him to fall backwards.

"Whoa Toph settle down." Katara said laughing at the excited girl.

"I can't." She spun around & group hugged Zuko, Katara & Aang. "I'm a big sister!" She then skipped off to her room, letter in hand.

"I wish I could be that excited about having a little sister." Zuko said rubbing his chin. Sokka started laughing hysterically, to which the rest of the group joined in.

---

Mai sat in the darkness of the lower deck. Her new animal friend, who she affectionately started calling Tien-Hou, sat next to her with it's large head on her lap. She could hear someone coming down the steps, it must be Jin, she hoped Shan was well hidden. She decided that she liked Shan, she had only known her for just less then a week, but something about her was so familiar & comforting. She recalled when they first met.

Mai was directed to the second to lowest deck on the ship. There were cages scattered everywhere in all shapes & sizes. It had an un pleasant smell to it, that Mai strongly disliked immediately. The most strange characteristic Mai thought, was the very low lighting. It was so dark that you could barely see a few feet in front of you. As she stood taking in her surroundings, someone approached her, he was an older man thin, extremely tall, & his hair was black but threatened to turn completely gray any day now. He was holding a couple flakes of hay in one arm & the other hung long by his side.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked un politely.

"She's staying down here for the trip." One of the guards called before slamming he door behind him, still very afraid of Tien-Hou.

"Your staying down here for two weeks?" The man looked at her with distaste.

"Two weeks?" Mai was astounded. Whenever her family came to the fire nation from Omashu, they took the fire nations fastest ships, the trip taking no more than five days.

The man laughed at her. "A little girl like you won't last that long I'll bet." He laughed some more. "My name's Jin, I'm the animal caregiver. Your Bull-lion is going to go into that cage over there." He pointed at a cage that Mai thought looked to small for even her. Tien-Hou snorted agitatedly.

"She won't be staying in a cage, I'll keep her with me." Mai said quickly.

"Fine whatever you say, but you better keep a handle on that thing." Jin waved his hand in Tien-Huo's face. "If it steps one paw or hoof out of line you'll be off this ship before you can say Princess Azula. Got that?"

"What?" Mai said going ridged at that sound of her name.

Jin laughed once more. "It's a figure of speech, do you get it or not?"

"Yeah." Mai answered. Jin nodded his head & walked off towards the cages in the back mumbling angrily to his self all the way.

It was hot so Mai pulled off her cloak for the first time since she left her house. It was dark & besides the only person in here was Jin so she didn't have anyone to worry about. She felt pounds lighter already. They walked around till they found a spot that had a window above it & didn't completely reek, then sat down. She put her cloak on the ground next to her.

Tien-Hou, sat down right next to her. Her hooves clanking loudly on the metal floor. Mai looked at the creature for a moment. Though she was stuck in this horrid place with a rather unpleasant man, she had to silently thank Tien-Hou. If it wasn't for her, she wouldn't even be on the ship to Omashu. Just then Mai heard the door slam & it was quiet this must mean that Jin had finished feeding the animals, & had left for the night. The only sounds were from, ostrich-horses in the cages towards the back, they were rustling & making nickering noises back & forth. _That's annoying already_. Mai thought to herself.

Suddenly Tien-Hou's head lifted & a low grumble escaped her throat. Mai looked in the direction she was looking. It was dark so she couldn't see anything at first. Then a person appeared in the light from the small window over head. Mai stood up like a shot, blades between her fingers in mere milliseconds. The person was tall & wearing long dark robes with a large round hat, shielding their face.

"What do you want?" Mai said not knowing what else to do. The person took a step closer. "One more step & I'll have so many different blades coming at you won't know where to run." Mai sounded frightening. That's when the person took off their hat to reveal a beautiful woman. She had dark brown hair that fell at her waist, part of it hung over her right eye, giving a somewhat creepy effect. At first she seemed very young but looking closer, Mai could see that she looked rather aged, not old but she looked like she had been through a lot. If she had to guess she would say the woman was in her early forties.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." The woman tucked her loose hair behind her ear. Making her face much more friendly. "I just noticed your Bull-lioness from afar. She is a truly magnificent animal."

"Who are you?" Mai said in a more calm voice.

"My name is Shan, May I ask your name?

"Why do you want to know?" Mai said defensively.

"Well, we're going to be spending two weeks in here together, so I thought an introduction, would be nice. I mean your obviously not going to be talking to Jin." Shan said, then she laughed in a low sweet voice.

"You mean your staying down here as well?" Mai, couldn't help but hope she was. This place was dark & lonely.

"Yes, but not for the same reason you are." Shan paused & went on. "Your a Kyoshi warrior, I haven't seen one of you in ages. If I recall correctly Kyoshi warriors fight with fans not blades." Shan smirked. "May I call you by some name?"

"I am Yan." It was her mother's name but she doubted this woman knew her mother.

"Nice to meet you Yan." She placed her hand in her fist & bowed respectfully, Mai did the same.

Since the moment they met Mai talked with Shan everyday. She found out that the only reason Shan stayed in the shadows was because she was a stow away. If Jin saw her, she would be thrown off the boat. Mai told Shan that she was one of the Kyoshi warriors who was captured by the princess & that she'd escaped. Some of her family was in Omashu so thats why she was going there. Shan understood & didn't ask many questions. Mai wasn't one to want to be with people all of the time, but she didn't mind talking to Shan.

She found out that, Shan was once from the fire nation, but after her son died in the 'unjust war,' she started a small rebellion group called the Dawn Warrior's. It was a group of any other fire nation people who were either fugitives or runaways & wanted the fire nation to return to the way it was before the war. She said it is small in number's, but it's strong & when the time came, they would join the Avatar in his final battle.

"Who else is in the Dawn warriors?" Mai asked.

"It varies, but most of them are soldier's from the war, or families of soldiers. Not many people think about how many fire nation soldiers die each day, this war is unfair for them. The Firelord & Princess couldn't care less about that though. They have become heartless tyrants." As Shan said this her face wrinkled with disgust. "The rest of the people who join are just people who think the war is wrong."

"So there aren't a lot of you huh?" Mai inquired.

"No, but I've made sure that we won't have to rely on numbers when the time to fight comes we will rely on strength. I've been teaching everyone to fight, & not just with weapons, I've been teaching them all to firebend. See I used to go to the Fire nation Academy for girls, I was the top firebender in my class. They will all be ready & when the time comes, we will fight hard alongside the Avatar to restore the world to the way it was. Dawn represents a new & brighter day for the fire nation, but it's also when the fire is at it's strongest."

"Smart." Was all that Mai said. Mai couldn't help but admire the woman & her plight. Everything Shan had said was true. The world isn't right anymore. Mai never saw it before cause she had always had it easy. Her only goal was to find excitement in an otherwise boring life. Now Mai could see that what Zuko & Shan were doing was right. The world would become a dark place under fire nation (meaning Azula) rule.

"When your in Omashu," Shan said. "If you ever need anything, find the place where dawn is seen first & you'll find us. Even though your not from the fire nation, you will be welcomed as a friend."

"I'll remember that." Mai said not sure of what it meant.

---

Aangs day of rest seemed to go by faster then any training day would go. He did feel much better after his break though. He followed his teachers & Sokka into a clearing. Zuko had recommended this spot saying that he was staying near there before he joined them. It was a large wide open field. There was a large creek bordering it as well as several caves.

"This really is a good spot." Katara said running to the creek.

"You've done good." Toph patted Zuko hard on the back.

"OK so tell me how this is going to work." Aang asked.

Sokka answered "Here's what we came up with it will be sort of like a game, except more life threatening."

"Terrific." Aang said unconvincingly.

"Here's how it goes, Toph, Zuko, Katara & I are going attack you, your job is to only strike Zuko with water, Katara with fire, Toph with air, & unfortunately me with only earth." Sokka frowned at the last part. "If you hit anyone with the incorrect element we start all over."

"Don't worry Sokka," Toph said. "Just remember to use the earth to your advantage & you'll be fine."

"OK, use the earth to my advantage." Sokka seemed to be thinking.

"So how do I _win_, so to speak." Aang asked.

"All you have to do is knock us down." Katara said. "Once we are all down you win."

Toph spoke "OK, so let's get started, Go stand in the middle of the field."

As Aang walked to the middle of the field, Katara lifted some water from the creek. Toph stood near the caves, Sokka stood behind him & Zuko stood in front of him. They all stood ready. Aang waited unsure of who would attack first. Wind blew carelessly through the tall grass of the field. That's when Zuko attacked, he sent two streams of fire at him. Aang only barely dodged it. He quickly ran towards the creek & pulled up some water but before he could strike back, the ground below him gave an earthquakish sensation. Aang almost fell over, but he saved himself by flipping backwards & landing in a crouched position on the ground. He looked back at Toph who was smiling devilishly. He looked forward again just in time to see Katara's infamous water whip, wrap around his leg & freeze.

"Think faster Aang!" Zuko shouted.

"Try to predict everyone's move a little better." Toph added.

"Your all coming at me so fast." Aang said burning the ice off his leg & jumping back to the center of the field.

Toph shot a rock at him.

"The firelord, is going to come at you fast Aang." Katara yelled to him.

Aang deflected the hurtling rock. He then heard Sokka running up behind him. He whipped the rock Toph sent him into the air colliding with Sokka's dangerously close sword, protecting Aang.

"Maybe we can just ask him to slow down for you." Sokka sarcastically said as he jumped back & recovered his footing.

Aang was overcome. He thought Toph's training was tough but this definitely took the cake. Katara sent a wave of water at him, he turned to it quickly & sliced it in half with a blaze of fire. The water fell to the ground at his sides. _Who's next_. Aang tried to predict as Toph had told him. _Zuko, hasn't for a while_. He was right. As fast as he could he made a large ice cube out of the water wave Katara sent at him. Sure enough Zuko was sending a fire ball straight at him. He was able to send the cube into it destroying it. With extra effort he sent the cube on a path that lead to Zuko. It came at him quickly but he as able to jump on it & then off back to his spot on the field.

"Good Aang, now your getting it." Zuko said.

Aang turned quickly making sure he wasn't focusing on only one person. Taking the offensive he sent a blast of air for Toph. To Aang's excitement it hit & Toph was sliding backwards. Just as he thought she was down she bent a boulder which shot up out of the ground & restored her balance. She landed firmly planting her feet in the ground.

"Nice try, twinkle toes." She smiled confidently.

Aang didn't have a moment more to ponder in his loss of beating Toph, for he could hear the swishing sound of Sokka's boomerang flying towards him. He pulled up four rock wall's around him & waited to hear it collide with his container. Thinking quickly he decided to try & trick them. He knew they would assume he was going after Sokka. So he would, but he would also go after Zuko. He was on the complete opposite side, it would be unexpected.

He pulled three of the walls down with lightening speed & sent the remaining one at Sokka, without waiting to see if it hit he followed Katara's example & made a water whip. He flung it quickly at Zuko & wrapped it around his ankle, lifting him off the ground pulling him over. Zuko landed, on his back.

"Good Aang, don't let this victory side track you." Zuko hollered at him from the ground.

Aang looked back to see Sokka still standing. Aang turned his attention to Katara. He sent blast after blast at her. She brushed them off easily. She then sent a sheet of ice at him. He created a ring of fire around him then pushed it forward, with a cookie cutter effect it cut a large hole in the center of the ice sheet. Aang kicked his feet into it & jumped through. He was face to face with Katara now & she was ready. He created two fire blades attached to each of his hands.

"The faster you are the better." Zuko yelled from across the field. "Waterbenders aren't as quick as firebenders. That's your advantage."

Aang made fast strikes, he could see it was working, Katara, was getting flustered. She was only able to block moves now, she couldn't attack. He then crouched down & sent a flame out of his foot at her. She jumped over the small wave of fire, & she quickly pulled out a funnel of water, splashing it into him. The strength of the water was so great, that when he opened his eyes again he was all the way across the field. He looked up to see Toph only a few feet away. He could hear Katara calling him.

"That was great Aang you almost had me."

Toph didn't wait to start at him. She sent rocks underground at him breaking his footing, she simultaneously sent airborne rocks at him. Aang was in a flurry of rocks & dirt.

"Don't lose your focus Aang fight through it." She said to him. "Do it!"

Aang got an idea. He started taking all the rocks Toph sent at him & redirected them towards Sokka. He watched Sokka dodging them all successfully. Aang became frustrated. He had to do something. He turned his attention back to Toph. How could he get her? If she's not touching the ground she can't see & she can't bend. He created a stream of wind & divided into two. Pulling all of the projectile earth out of the way. Toph got confused, but she bend earth around her feet & ankles to secure her spot. He used the air around him to lift himself off the ground.

"I was waiting for you to do that." Toph said smugly. "Now come on finish me!"

Aang while keeping himself in the air created a hurricane force wind & blew it at Toph if not for her stone foot holders she would have been down. She then sent two rocks at him. _Perfect_. The rocks couldn't fight the force of the wind, so they blew back at her, but Aang directed them with air at Toph's place holders shattering them on contact. With a high pitched scream Toph was being thrown in the air. She careened backwards quickly. Just before she hit the ground Sokka jumped up from out of no where & caught her. Aang quickly dispersed the winds. In case that counted as using air on Sokka. He had no intention of starting this _game_ over again.

Sokka placed Toph gently on the ground, then faced Aang. "OK you got her now my turn."

Aang nodded his head. Sokka ran at him sword raised. Aang tried, lifting random rocks out of the ground to confuse Sokka, but Sokka only jumped on or over them (using them to his advantage as Toph advised him.) He created a wall in front of Sokka hoping to give himself some time to think. He decided to go with the rock suit. He lifted earth from all around him. It created an earthen armor. He was done just in time to see Sokka emerge from the side of the wall. Then they went right for each other. Both moving fast. When they were only inches apart both moved slightly to their right. Sokka swung his sword into Aang's chest smashing the armor. Aang swung his rock arm out flipping Sokka upside down causing him to land face first into the ground.

"Good thinking Aang." Katara shouted.

"You still have Katara to go." Toph screamed. "Don't relax yet."

Aang looked down at Sokka. "Are you OK?" He reached a hand down to his friend.

"Pay attention Aang," Sokka pointed in Katara's direction "watch out!"

Aang looked at Katara who had just thrown multiple ice shards at him. He had no choice but to take his earth armor off leaving him completely vulnerable.

"I'm not going to stop them Aang do something!" Katara shouted worriedly.

Aang was exhausted. He was hardly able to think any more. It was a miracle he was still standing. His friends were so strong. They were always there for him, & they never failed to do their job. He always failed his one & only job. To defeat the firelord. Not this time. He looked up, but he didn't see Katara he saw Firelord Ozai & instead of Ice shards he saw flaming daggers. Suddenly as if he had just slept a full night's sleep he was filled with energy. He could think clearly again. With the flaming daggers only inches from contact Aang remembered a technique Zuko taught him. The fire shell. He spun with lightening speed & created a protective swirling ball of fire. The flaming daggers were repelled into every direction. Aang then hit the side of the fire shell causing a train of fire to head straight for the firelord.

"Good Aang." Aang could hear Zuko calling in the distance.

The firelord was quick though & hit it away with a fire whip.

Aang ran towards him fearlessly. The firelord jumped back into hot lava. Aang didn't know that the firelord could stand in lava. The firelord created a magma octopus. He sent heated arm after heated arm at Aang. Aang at first only dodged the arms, but after seeing a pattern he turned the arms on the firelord. For a moment the firelord was buried in the lava, but then he burst free, sending steaming lava in all directions. Now angry the firelord, dashed at him & did a low spinning kick, knocking his legs from underneath him. Aang was able to recover by cart wheeling back onto his feet. Then the two sparred back & forth, him with his lava & Aang with fire. They went back & forth equally matched in skill.

Finally Aang got the upper hand, he spun behind the firelord. Aang kicked his foot into the back of Ozai's knee. The firelord fell to his other knee. Then Aang kicked him square in the back. The firelord started falling face first into the lava in defeat. That's when everything became clear once more. All this time he had been fighting Katara not Ozai. It wasn't lava or flaming daggers, it was water & ice shards. She was falling now not the firelord. Aang lurched down & grabbed Katara by the shoulders before she hit the water. he spun her around to face him.

"Katara?" Aang's heart fell, her eyes were closed & she didn't open them. "Katara?" Still no reaction. She then stirred slightly. "Katara!" He said more excitedly. She then flipped backwards out of his arms & commanded the water to crash around him knocking him over. He was sloshed under the water for a moment & when he resurfaced he saw all his friends pulling him out of the water & sitting him up. He looked at Katara who had a stern look on her face, which quickly turned to a smile.

"What happened Aang? You were doing so good." She said happily.

"Good he was amazing!" Sokka jumped up. "You were in the Avatar state Aang."

"Yeah, but not like before." Katara looked thoughtful. "This time only your eyes glowed, not your arrows."

"What?!" Aang was beyond confused.

"I didn't see it but it sounded pretty intense." Toph added.

"Whatever happened, you did some excellent firebending." Zuko pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm amazed how good you've gotten." Katara said. Aang blushed.

"Yeah your not as bad of a teacher as we thought you would be." Toph said to Zuko.

"What?" Zuko crossed his arms.

"It's no big deal, just some of us had a little bet going." Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks." Zuko frowned.

"Whoa hold up guys!" Aang stood between Toph & Zuko. "Will somebody tell me what happened?" Aang's face was twisted in confusion.

"Well, I sent those ice shards at you & you weren't moving & all of a sudden your eyes started glowing like when your in the avatar state. Except you arrows weren't glowing."

"So..." Sokka pushed Katara aside. "If it's not the Avatar state & it's not the normal Aang, it must be the Aangatar state!" Sokka said in a triumphant voice. Everyone sighed. "What?" he asked clueless.

Toph roughly pushed Sokka out of the way. "What was it like Aang?" She asked.

Aang rubbed the back of his head. "Hm, well I was so tired from fighting all of you, & I started thinking about how strong you guys are, then I thought 'How am I ever going to beat, the firelord.' Then suddenly I didn't see you Katara I saw him. I thought I was fighting him."

"That explains it." Sokka pushed Toph out of the way this time. "The reason you fought so good was because you thought you were finally facing the firelord. Then when you realized that it was Katara, you stopped because you were afraid to hurt her."

"If you hadn't stopped just then you would have beat me." Katara said. "But you stopped."

"I thought I couldn't even go into the Avatar state anymore." Aang said.

"Well you can a little bit." Katara encouraged. "Something is better then nothing. I mean that was the toughest battle I've ever fought, even harder then fighting Azula or Pakku, you know until I beat you."

"This is great, now all we have to do is figure out how to harness, this Aangatar state," Zuko rolled his eyes as he used this term. "if you fight like that you'll beat my father no problem."

Toph pushed Sokka once more, "Or even if he doesn't use that, he did some of his best fighting today any ways & we definitely weren't going easy on him. I say he is ready."

"Me too." Katara agreed. "You were incredible with each element. Taking us all out in different yet effective ways."

"Me too." Zuko chimed in. "Though I still recommend we continue training."

"Yes, Sifu Katara, Toph & Zuko. I couldn't have gotten here without you guys." He bowed gratefully, they all did the same.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Am I invisible or something?"

"And you too, Sokka." Aang bowed once more.

**Authors Note: Longest written Fight scene in history!!!!!! Not really, but it took forever to write. I just realized how Dawn warriors sounds like the same as Sun warriors. It was a mistake but I realized to when it was too late.  
Info on the names,  
Chun: pronunciation- Choo n  
Tien-Hou: Pronunciation- Tea an hoo.  
Jin: Pronunciation- Like it's spelled.  
Shan: Pronunciation- Sh ann.  
Yan: Pronunciation- Yawn. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A special thanks to all my reviewers Sokkas Instincts 2, MastaDrumma22, Welocome Chun119 & Stone-Man85**

**Author's Note: I figured it would probably be a better Idea to say the pronuncication of new characters in the begining. I know it drives me crazy when I don't know how the name sounds.**

**Desheng: Pronunciation- Day Shung **

Chapter 13

Azula stood at the head of her ship. She stood regally & anyone who looked at her would assume that she was content. However she was not. She understood her fathers intentions but this was so drastic. To Azula the Avatar was of little threat. If she were to fight him one on one there was no doubt in her mind that she would win.

Like her father had advised, Azula brought only the best of the best on this mission. Only honoured crew men & soldiers. They were not the kind that could just be taken out with one hit like some. One of the first things Azula decided she would do once she was the Firelord, was make a much more dificult training process for fire nation soldiers. She had personally seen numbers of them get taken out by one child. It was rediculous. Other then more efficient crew members Azula had also brought the rough riders who were each efficient in different skills , Li & Lo her advisors, & three of the Yu Yan archers. She decided against bringing Dai li agents seeing as last time they failed her miserably. Also much from curiosity, Azula brought Desheng. He was the person she had been betrothed to at birth. He was slightly older then her, & she had only met him once or twice as a child.

She cursed the traditions of the fire nation, only princess's were betrothed not princes. It was up to a prince to decide who his Fire lady would be, a princess however was matched at birth with a male of good breeding. Desheng was the son of a long line of successful Governors. This was supposed to mean that he was smart & would make a good leader. Azula decided otherwise. She would find out how smart & strong he was on her own. In the looks department, even Azula couldn't find anything wrong with him. He was tall, standing almost half a foot taller then herself. He had calm hazel eyes & black hair. Much to her excitement from what she could see around his clothing & armor he looked well built. She had only seen him once when he first came on the ship so that was only her first impression of him.

Her main reason in bringing him on this voyage however was not to admire his good looks. She had two reasons & two reasons only. One she wanted to know if he was strong. If he could fight he might be worth marrying she didn't care how smart he was though. The less thinking he did, the better for Azula, because if it were up to her she would rule alone as the firelord, not the Fire lady. The Fire lady was a secondary position, it held less power & less respect. The last thing she needed was a headstrong fool, ruining her plans. Which brought her to her second reason for bringing him, if he didn't fit the standards for her idea of a perfect husband (meaning he must be strong, skilled, quiet & obedient) she would get rid of him, (personally if she had to.)

Azula looked forward, never losing sight of the where she was going. When she sent Ty lee to trick her brother & the others into coming to the fire nation, Ty lee sent a letter to Zuko & followed the messanger hawk until it got close enough, then she intercepted it so they wouldn't know how she found them. Thankfully when she came back & described the place to Azula, she knew right away that it was the western air temple. Now all she had to do was wait. They would be there in two days time, before they would have to travel by land.

Azula's thought's turned to her friend. Ty lee was extremely gifted & made a great addition to the team, despit these things though, she didn't take her this time. She knew that Ty lee wasn't like Mai, but if there was a chance that Ty lee would take the same road as Mai, Azula wanted to avoid it. Mai's spiteful words danced in her head, '_in no time you won't have any friends'_ She turned around for the first time since the ship had started sailing. She decided she would so some training.

She turned around & took one step before colliding with, just the person who had plagued her thoughts moments ago. Desheng.

"My apologies princess. I was just coming to bring you news." Desheng said before bowing apologetically.

"Ah, Desheng." Azula straightened herself up & brushed off some non existent dust. "You may stand." He did. "Tell me what news do you bring."

"One of the crew members in the crow's nest spotted a messanger hawk heading in the direction of the western air temple, not long ago." He told her. "I thought you might want to know."

"I see," Azula said. The two stood & looked at each other for what seemed like a very long time. It was the first time they had actually had a chance to get a good look at one another. Azula inwardly cringed realizing that she had been wrong about his eyes, they were not calm hazel, but warm green. "Tell them to alert me of anything else they see."

"Yes Azula." He bowed slightly, then turned & started walking away.

"Desheng." Azula's voice was so cold the sound of it froze him still, "Do not dis respect me, I promise that you will regret it."

"What?" Desheng hesitantly turned back to face her. He tried his hardest to hide his fear from the bone chilling girl. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Azula smiled her usual smile & spoke. "I am Princess Azula, daughter of Ursa & firelord Ozai, son of firelord Azulon, son of firelord Sozin. I am the conquerer of the unconquerable city Ba sing se & heir to the fire nation throne." Azula stepped closer to Desheng. So close that she had to look almost straight up to see the tall boy. "Tell me Desheng, which of these things leads you to believe you can call me simply Azula?

Sweat was actually visible on his handsome face. "None of them." He struggled to continue looking directly into her eyes. "It was my mistake, Princess Azula. I apologize."

"Good." Azula backed away from him. "Back to your station Desheng."

"Yes princess Azula." He then turned & walked away.

Azula smiled to herself then went into the center of the deck & began training.

---

Shan sat down next to Mai. She was giggling quietly. "I'm a hungry girl?" Shan asked.

"Well I wasn't sure what to say." Mai had a small smile on her lips. After a week on the boat, Jin had yet another temper tantrum about the supposed _mess _Mai was making by taking two plates of food instead of one. Little did he know she was bringing it down for Shan. When he asked for an explanation, Mai had a moment of loss & said, "I'm a hungry girl." Shan continued laughing. Mai spoke "Hey at least it got him to leave."

"Your right about that." Shan took her plate of food. "Thanks again, I don't no what I would do without you Yan."

"Don't worry about it. Besides if you weren't here, I would have died from boredem long ago. So were even." Mai started stroking Tien-hou lightly, a habit that she found herself doing more & more. "What were you doing so close to the Fire palace any ways. If the Dawn warrior's reside in Omashu & your the leader of it, what were you doing all the way there?"

"Well, through some inside sources I found out about the invasion long before it happened. I went to see if I could find new recruits after the battle happened. Unfortunately I didn't find anyone." Shan ate her food, in a very lady like fashion as she spoke. "Yan, where did you get Tien-hou?"

"Well I didn't get her any where," Mai answered, "She sort of found me. Just before I got on the boat in fact."

"Really?" Shan sounded surprised. "You seem like you've been together for ages."

"I know, I was drawn to her, with some strange inner force." Mai said dryly.

"Tell me about it." Shan said.

Again this was not the sort of thing Mai would do, but Shan had a way of getting these things out of her. Mai told her the story, from her run in with the large man to the present moment. She made sure to leave out any detail, of her being from the fire nation or being wanted in the fire nation, just in case there was a chance that Shan wasn't actually on her side.

"Yan you say that as if it is no big deal," Shan seemed to be thinking. "tell me have you ever heard of a spirit animals?"

"Yes."

Shan explained, "Well, the Avatar always has one. Sometimes, important political or royal figures get one. They are meant to guide & protect there counterpart with their destiny. They seem to only come if the person is alone."

Mai scoffed. "I don't think this is one if those cases."

"Why not?" Shan said matter of factly. "Yan, did you ever stop to think that you were the reason Tien-hou escaped. She saw you do it, so she did it. Do you think it's a coincidence, that she followed the same path as you?"

"Well-"

"And what about your money, or your passport? You said yourself you wouldn't even be on this ship without her."

"I guess you could be right, but I don't see what's so important about my destiny, I'm just trying to get home." Mai said.

"I know what you mean. When I first left the fire nation I was completely alone. My son had died & I felt so lost, but this bird came to me a golden eagle. He was huge & beautiful. He seemed to come at just the right time. With his help I found that my destiny was to create the Dawn warriors." Shan remanised as she spoke.

"Where is your eagle now?" Mai asked.

"He died." Shan said simply.

"I'm sorry." Mai said.

"All I'm saying is don't ever take her companionship for granted, she will help you discover your true destiny I'm sure of it." Shan smiled at this last part.

"OK Shan." Mai said. Then the ship gave a large jolt knocking them all over.

"What was that?" Shan asked picking herself up. The ostrich horses in the back squaked & nickered in panic.

"I don't know." Mai answered standing up as well. They heard the door open & Jin walked through angrily, mumbleing profanities. Shan ran into the shadows quickly. Jin totally unaware of the woman came up to Mai.

"The ship is having problems. They say it's going to be about two hours before it's up & running again. We're making port in Ba sing se, for now." Jin said all of this as though it was Mai's fault.

"OK." Was all she could think of to say.

"All the passengers are welcome to get off the ship for a while & visit the shops on land. There will be a horn when we're ready to leave again, so you'll know when to get back on the ship." He finished & walked away quickly. Exiting the lower deck as quicly as he could. Shan reapeared once more.

"Problems?" She asked skeptically.

"Jin didn't seem to happy about it." Mai added.

"You should go & get some fresh air." Shan said smiling.

Mai wanted to get off the ship more than anything & leave the stench of the lower deck behind, but she felt bad that Shan couldn't. "Are you sure?" Mai asked.

"Of course, Tien-hou needs to stretch her legs too. Go ahead."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Mai said walking towards the door.

"Bye Yan." Shan waved.

---

Sokka stirred in his sleep, he was having a dream or a nightmare. First he found himself somewhere, but it was dark, he could hardly see anything around him. He was lying sideways on the ground. The ground was filthy, hard, & cold. Sokka tried to move but even the slightest movement caused him incredible pain. It was like he was burned all over his body. He decided against trying to move, instead he tried talking. Any sound that he uttered caused his throat intense pain. Sokka didn't know what to do, he felt himself begin crying. He was so lost & confused.

Suddenly he saw someone coming towards him. He was scared, he couldn't tell who it was at first. The the person slowly became clearly visible. It was a Kyoshi warrior, but not Suki. He wanted to talk to her & ask where he was, or where Suki was, but he feared the pain of talking to much. The kyoshi warrior kneeled down beside him, & gently lifted his head. He couldn't even speak to tell her how much she was hurting him by doing this instead tears kept rolling down his cheek.

"Here you go." She said in a sweet but calm voice. She poured a warm drink, into his mouth. The liquid stinged as it went down. "I'm sorry." she said, "I know it hurts." Her sorrow could be clearly heard in her voice. She laid his head back down gently. Sokka just wished it would be over, he wished the pain would stop.

He blinked hard trying to make it all go away. When he opened his eyes he was somewhere else completely. It was bright very bright, but the light wasn't coming from the sky, it was coming from beneath his feet. He was standing now & he was no longer in pain, in fact he felt great. He looked at the ground it was a grayish white color & it illuminated a beautiful blueish glow. He started walking. Every where he looked instead of seeing buildings, or forests, he saw dark night sky. Now Sokka was lost.

"Where am I?" He said aloud.

"Your with me." A voice behind him said.

Sokka turned around slowly in disbelief. He knew that voice. "Yue?"

"Yes Sokka it's me." Yue answered.

A smile spread across his face. "Yue, what? how? I miss you so much." He looked around once more. "I get it were on the moon aren't we?"

Yue looked very serious. "Yes we are. Listen Sokka, I must talk quickly, we haven't got much time."

Sokka also became very serious. "What is it?" He asked.

"This is not a dream." Yue floated gracefully, a few feet away from him. "I am contacting you as a spirit guide of sorts."

"What do you mean?" Sokka said.

"Up until now, your destiny has been with your sister, to help Aang on his journey, recently your destiny has changed but only part of it." Yue said.

"What are you saying? What's changed?" Sokka looked exasperated.

"Do you know where you were, before you appeared here?" Yue asked gently.

"No, but I do know that I never want to dream that again." Sokka shuddered the horrible memory away.

"That was not a dream, your spirit was experiencing everything, that Suki is experiencing right now." Yue stated plainly.

Sokka felt a wave of sorrow fill his body. "You mean all that pain I experienced, was really Suki's pain?"

"Yes. Only as you felt it, she was released of the horrible burden."

"So when I felt all the pain, she didn't?"

"Yes Sokka." Yue looked down, "I am sorry I had to put you through that, but I'm afraid there was no other way, I hope you will forgive me. The reason I have shown you this is because, your destiny is now to save Suki."

"I unserstand, but what about Aang & Katara?" Sokka said thinking about his sister & friend.

"We all have a main destiny, the one that our life is based on, along the way though, we have other destinies. Smaller ones but equally important. One of your secondary destinies is to save her. Once you have done that you will be able to continue your first destiny." Yue explained.

"I guess that all makes sense, but how come your telling me this?" Sokka asked.

"Suki will be important to the world one day just as you will be." Yue looked at him adoringly, then she looked solemn. "I have had no doubt that you would fulfill your secondary destiny when the time came, but recently Suki has unexpectedly fallen ill. I fear that she hasn't much time left."

"No, you don't mean-"

"Yes," She went on, "I fear that she may die. This is why, I have someoned up my strength to contact you."

Sokka felt the saddness fill his entire being, "What is it that I have to do?"

Yue laughed sweetly, "Sokka, I'm afraid that I can't just tell you what to do like that, besides you are very smart you will know will know what to do when the time comes. That is what I can help you with. The next night a full moon appears, will be the night that you must make your first move, you will know what to do."

Sokka turned away from her. "Are you sure about that Yue, I mean I failed Suki before & I... Failed you."

Yue appeared in front of him. "No you didn't, this was my destiny, & you weren't meant to rescue Suki the first time around." Yue placed her hands on his shoulders, her face became stern. "Never blame yourself for these things." Sokka looked down. Yue went on, "You want to know if I think you'll do the right thing," she paused, "well I know with all my heart & soul that you will." She then leaned in & kissed him.

Sokka looked at the beautiful spirit before him, "Thank you Yue. I'll be stronger, knowing your watching over me."

"Not just me," Yue stepped out of the way to reveal something in the distance. There stood a magnificent white wolf. It was the most beautiful creature Sokka had ever seen. The wolf looked back at him, & nodded her head elegantly. Sokka felt a tear fall down his cheek except this time it was actually his. "I'm sorry Sokka, time is running out now. My power's are limited, you must go back." Sokka was forced to look back at Yue. "Take this." She placed something into his hand.

Sokka didn't have a chance to look at the item because of the rush. "I understand, but one more thing." Sokka said quickly.

"Anything." Yue said. Sokka felt himself being pulled away from her. He was starting to fall back to earth.

"Every night when I sleep, let me take the pain instead of her, please Yue!" Sokka had to shout, as he was pulled farther away from her.

"I will reluctantly grant your request, my love." Yue's voice was like an echo now.

"Thank you Yue! Thank you." Sokka could hardly see Yue's angelic form or the stoic white wolf anymore, but he refused to take his eyes off them. Hoping to look at them even if it was only a second more.

Moments later Sokka woke up with a jolt. He was back in his bed in the western air temple. He almost felt heavy after being on the airy moon. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, of his room. He got out of bed & he heard something drop to the floor. He bent down & picked the fallen object up. He ran to his window so he could use the light from the moon to see what it was. A gasp escaped his lips. It was the thing that Yue had given him. In his hand he held a necklace, much like Katara's, but the charm that dangled from it was not round, it was in a crescent, just like the shape the moon was in tonight. Within the crescent shape something was carved out. He pulled it closer to see that it was a wolf's face. Sokka held it tightly in his hand. "Thank you Yue." Sokka said looking up at the moon.

**Author's Note: This is kind of random but I really liked writing Yue. Her scene was fun to do. I hoped you liked it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Special Thanks to jliljj, Chun119, MastaDrumma22 (My main man :), and a friendly welcome to ruby710, Alex, & Cato5 **

**Author's note:  
Gao: Pronunciation-Gow **

Chapter 14

Being off the boat was nice. The air was fresh much to Mai's delight as well as Tien Hou's. Mai had lost track of how long she had been off the miserable boat now. She was now sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree. She was reading Zuko's letter once again the only thing she had left of him. Her spot happened to be very close to a restaurant. The smell of fresh food was like poetry to her senses. She would have loved to go in & purchase some food but unfortunately she had no money. Tien-hou rolled happily in a patch of nearby grass. Then something happened. Something good. Mai wasn't sure if it could even be real, nothing good happened to her lately. Out of the restaurant came a group of men, they were all very excited about something, as they pushed through the busy crowd on the street, Mai waited to see what they were doing. Finally one of the smaller men jumped up & stood on the bench next to her.

He announced in a loud booming voice, "Taking challengers, all challengers! Dare to go against the great Gao, in a game of darts. Winner receives this bag of gold pieces. He pointed to one of his larger friends, who then held up a rather large bag of gold.

Mai, couldn't even try to stop the smirk from forming on her face. A few men from the crowd came up right away, drooling over the money. Mai was more patient though, she simply waited & watched. Once, they had their list of contenders & their entry fees, they set up five white targets. Each target had a small red circle, on each target the red spot was in a different place not simply in the middle. This was beyond easy for Mai. Maybe her luck was changing. The first person to go was of course Gao. He was an older man who looked very intense & serious. He wasted no time in drawing a line in the dirt about ten feet or so away from the targets & picking up five decorative darts & throwing them quickly at the targets. Each dart hitting the red circles perfectly.

Once more the announcer spoke. "Rules are, if you can get all the targets just like Gao has demonstrated, you'll go head to head with him in a more difficult dart throwing challenge. If you can beat him then you'll receive the prize."

One after one the men attempted. Not only did each man fail, but hardly any of them could actually make it onto the target at all. It was like a scam, they took money from the men added it to their already large bag, & moved along from town to town, making people think it's so easy. After all when Gao does it, it takes almost no effort. Overly confident men would jump at the chance to do something so seemingly easy for that amount of money. It was pathetic. Finally the last man walked away head hung low. Now was Mai's turn.

The announcer spoke once again. "I guess that's all for today, unless someone else would dare attempt, to challenge Gao."

"I will." Mai stood up & walked towards the line on the ground. She couldn't help but notice the large crowd gathering. She pulled her hood on.

"Now now, young lady are you sure you want to do something so dangerous." The announcer gave a hint of sarcasm.

"I'll take my chances, unless Gao is too afraid to go up against a girl." Mai struck.

"I assure you I fear no woman." Gao spoke for the first time.

"Good." Mai said picking up the darts.

"Not so fast." It was the announcer again. "You need an entry fee?"

Mai hoped he wouldn't say anything but she had a back up plan incase he did ask her. "I don't have any money-"

"Can't play unless you give an entry fee." He said.

"I have something better."assume Mai had no throwing skills what so ever, because she's a girl.

The announcer ran over to the group of men & Gao & started whispering rapidly. He finally popped his head up & spoke. "Deal."

"Good," She said triumphantly. Mai had no doubt of her skill, otherwise she would never have risked Tien-hou. She placed the darts between her fingers & within seconds the darts flew through the air with incredible speed. With a small thud each dart hit it's respective target. "next," she said nonchalantly.

The group of men including Gao looked in astonishment. "How did you do that?" Gao asked.

"Luck. Can we get the next challenge over with already?" Mai said looking at her nails carelessly as she spoke. Even Tien-hou knew that there was nothing to worry about. It seemed that they didn't even have a second challenge, because they all sat there wide eyed. "Maybe hitting the targets from a farther distance?" Mai suggested.

"Right." The announcer said pushing one of the men up to create a new line.

Mai looked around, it wasn't just a crowd of people watching anymore, it was more like an audience. There were men, women, children, the restaurant owners, & a questionable looking group of teens. Everyone seemed to be enthralled in the competition. Mai then watched Gao step up & throw first, this time from seventeen feet away. Gao looked nervous, but he still managed to hit all the targets. Mai stepped up taking the darts in her hands she once again hit the small red circles easily. The crowd started applauding, at first Mai wasn't sure why but she looked around to see everyone looking at her. This kind of attention was exactly what she didn't need. I better get this over with quick & get out of here.

"Even farther away." The announcer said.

"No, the darts are too light, they won't make it from farther." Mai said.

"Well,..." The announcer looked to each of the members of his group stumped.

"Spin them." Mai said.

"What?" The announcer said confused.

"Spin the targets." Mai said annoyed.

"Impossible." Gao said.

"Sounds like your scared to me." Mai taunted.

Gao growled. "Spin them." He ordered.

The announcer looked like he might have a heart attack. Five of the men from the group each stood behind a target. Gao picked up his darts. They spun each of them & ran away from them. Gao took his time in aiming. One at a time he threw the darts. The first hit, the second hit, the third hit, & the fourth hit. The crowd became insanely quiet. The pressure was built. Gao looked at the announcer with exasperation. Finally he threw the last dart. It missed. The crowd gasped.

"That doesn't mean you win, you still have to get all five." The announcer was noticeably shaken as he spoke to Mai.

Mai stepped up confidently, she picked up the darts & waited, as the men spun the targets again. Now all she had to do was wait for the red circles to align. _Now_. She threw the darts, they flew so fast they were no more than a blur to the human eye. They hit creating a perfect row of darts. The crowd actually began cheering. Even Tien-hou gave a roar of success for her human counterpart. Mai couldn't help but smile victoriously. However her inner celebration, came to a quick halt when she heard the loud fog horn of the ship. _Not again_. Mai quickly walked to the bag of gold & picked it up.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Mai said to Gao, as she & Tien-hou exited through the crowd of people. They had just squeezed through the huddle of adoring fans (who patted her back & congratulated her), when the announcer called to her.

"Not so fast." He shouted. "I'm no idiot, young lady. You hustled us. No one hustles us."

Mai started running then looked back. "Sorry, we'll have to settle this later."

"I don't think so." Said a deep voice. Mai looked forward to late, she had crashed right into one of the larger men in Gao's group.

Before she could even stand up she was surrounded by the angry men including Gao himself, they all held knives pointed at her. Tien-hou didn't waste time in attacking the men threatening Mai. Her claws lashed out viciously, her hind legs kicked out powerfully, & her horns threw the men flying into the air with ease. This gave Mai a second to tie the bag of gold to her waist before joining the battle. Since the assailants were only inches away from her she had no choice but to use the Kyoshi fans. Though she wasn't fluent with the fans she was still a more skilled fighter then any of the men. Flicking them open she lashed out quickly, swiping hard & fast. The slow bumbling men didn't stand a chance against Tien-hou & her. They took them out one after one.

Finally Mai turned to face Gao. He threw the game darts at her quickly. She raised her fans as a shield, deflecting the darts off. Pulling them down once more Mai could see Gao had pulled out a knife of his own. He rushed at her furiously. Mai closed the fan & prepared to throw it at his head, when he suddenly fell down face first. Mai looked up to see a boy. She'd seen him with the group of questionable teens. He had tripped him with a sword. Mai stood still unsure if he was trying to help her or if he was trying to get the money for himself. Mai was snapped out of her thoughts, by Tien-hou. The Bull-lioness had roared, causing Mai to turn around. At first all Mai could see was the discarded bodies of Gao's men scattered all over, then Tien-hou looked at the docks. Mai followed her gaze to see her ship to Omashu start smoking, meaning it was going to start sailing. She grunted out of intense frustration & began running. Someone grabbed her arm stopping her. It was the boy.

"Wait?" he said.

"Let me go." Mai yelled before punching the boy in the face causing him to release her.

Once again she was running. She reached the docks in record speed. As the ship came clearly into her sight Mai saw that the ramp had just closed. "NO! Wait!" The ship started moving. "Wait!" she shouted. It was too late. The ship was too far out now. Mai reached the end of the dock forcing her to stop. She was breathing hard. "Why is this happening to me?" Mai said to no one. She fell to her knees. Tien-hou pressed her head gently on Mai's arm as an attempt to console her. Had it been anyone else they might have cried, but instead Mai was silent & motionless.

She didn't know what to do or where to go. That was her only way to get to Omashu & now it was gone, as well as Shan who probably thought that Mai had abandoned her. Her own family was going to end up in Omashu before she did, & they would wonder where she was. And Mai would be alone fighting every second of her life just to survive. "Why is this happening to me?" Mai asked once more. She then heard footsteps approaching. She had a pretty good idea of who it was so she spoke. "What do you want from me?"

Confirming her thoughts the boy from before spoke. "I'm sorry if I scared you before. I was trying to help you. I still can help you I think." He waited for a moment when Mai said nothing he went on. "You look like you could use some."

Mai stood up & turned around to face the boy. "You think so?"

The boy hesitated for a moment. "Um...Let me introduce myself." He extended a hand. "I'm Jet."

---

Sokka pulled Katara by her arm as he ran through the halls. "What are we doing Sokka?" Katara asked sleepily.

"We have to go to dad's room, I have something I've got show you guys." Sokka whispered frantically. It was early morning before the sun had even come out. Katara was half asleep & Sokka was anything but asleep. As they turned a corner they bumped into the mechanist.

"Oh Sokka, Katara I didn't expect to see you two up this early." He smiled widely.

"Well, we usually aren't up this early." Katara said bitterly, looking at Sokka.

"I wanted to talk to you Sokka." He said.

Sokka looked antsy. "Sure what is it?"

"Well, I've built a bunch of new gliders for everyone to use, since everyone lost them I thought it would be helpful." The mechanist seemed rather cheery considering the early hours. "Would you like to come & take a look?"

"I would but I'm really busy at the moment, I'll come by & see them later." Sokka waved at the mechanist & was running once more. Finally they came to their fathers room. Sokka busted in. Hakoda shot up sword in hand.

"Who is that?" Their father asked.

"It's us dad." Sokka said running to his bed.

"What's wrong." He yawned.

"Nothing I have something to tell you." Sokka said plopping Katara next to him.

"What is so important that you have to wake me up at this hour?" Hakoda put his sword down next to his bed.

"Yue just came to me in my sleep. She told me about my destiny & Suki. She was telling me I had something to do-"

"You mean you woke us up to tell us about a dream?" Katara asked slightly annoyed.

"No-"

"Sokka I know that you miss Yue but," Katara said "it's not uncommon to have dreams about someone you want to see."

"No, it wasn't a dream. She told me that it wasn't a dream." Sokka protested.

"Sokka I'm not sure what your saying." His father said.

"Yue used her lunar powers to tell me about Suki & to tell me that I need rescue her. She brought me to the moon. I was with her & she brought mom." Sokka went on. "I didn't get to talk to her, but I saw her. It was amazing. Yue brought her just to let me see her."

"Wait your saying that Yue brought you & mom to the moon?" Katara said somewhat skeptically.

"Sokka I think this was just some sort of dream." Hakoda added gently. "Sometimes when we want them to, a dream can feel so real. I mean I dream about your mother all the time. Sometimes I wake up & I'll think that it was real, but then I realize it wasn't."

"No, you don't understand." Sokka pulled out the necklace. "Look at this." He threw it in his father's face. "Look closely."

Hakoda held it up into the light from his window. "Oh my..."

"What?" Katara said, "Let me see." She took it & looked at it. "Where did you get this Sokka?"

"Yue gave it to me. Right after she showed me mom. Well, it wasn't exactly mom, it was like mom in her spirit form." Sokka remembered.

"Dad what does it mean?" Katara looked at her dumbfounded father.

"I'm not sure, but that carving of a wolf face, in the crescent of the moon, I haven't seen anything like that since the days when Cai was the White Wolf." He took the necklace back once more. "She wore a belt buckle exactly like that."

"Wow." Katara said wide eyed. "Sokka this is amazing."

"I know that's why I had to show you guys, & to tell you that mom is watching over us." Sokka said taking his necklace back.

Katara's face softened, "Sokka your so lucky."

"It was unbelievable. I wish you could have seen her too." Sokka then turned to his father "And you too dad."

"I see her everyday in you two." He then pulled his children into a hug. "You two make me so proud just as I know you are making your mother proud." They all stayed in each others arms for a moment. Then someone burst through the door. The three all looked up to see Toph. Aang & Zuko could be seen running down the hall behind her. She spoke.

"Guys we've got trouble." She said seriously. "And lot's of it."

**Author's Note: Do you guys think I use any cliff hangers, personally I think I could use more, lol. Hope you all liked it. Let me know, it's really helpful. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A special thanks to all of my reviewers- Cato5, Sokkas Instincts 2, MastaDrumma22, Chun119, SukiFan412 (the title is the name of one of my fave. songs. It kind of inspired me to write this story.), Gwynn, & Alex. **

Chapter 15

"How many Toph? Where?" Sokka asked quickly.

"There are a lot & they're overhead. They're almost directly on top of us." Toph said quickly.

"Can you tell who it is?" Aang asked.

"Not from this far away but, they're coming fast." Toph answered.

"Let's just wait & see who they are. What if they are friends." Katara said optimistically.

"No, what if it's not a friend? Someone should sneak up & see who it is. That way we can figure out what to do." Zuko demanded.

"Zuko's right." Hakoda said. "Aang go up & get a quick look."

"All right." Aang said turning around to go & get his glider.

"Be careful Aang." Katara called after him.

Aang, once he had his glider, flew up. He was just going to try & get a look of who it was then come back down. He rose above the upside down structure, once high enough he latched on to the top of the cliff & held tightly. He climbed a few feet & peaked his head up. He looked hard, to see not far away from him, a group of people heading towards him. Not just any people though, people dressed in red. That was enough Aang had to get down there quick. He jumped off the edge of the cliff & let himself fall for a while before opening his glider & flying back into the temple.

"Fire nation." Aang said landing next to his friends.

"It's probably my sister." Zuko said.

"What should we do?" Aang said.

"I'll fight her again." Katara said. "Besides Aang is stronger now. We could probably defeat her this time." Katara said getting excited.

"No." Zuko interrupted. "She has something up her sleeve."

"We could take her." Katara argued.

"She has people with her." Aang said. "I think she _wants_ to fight."

"Then it's best that we don't do what she wants," Hakoda said. "And Katara, I know we could take her, but think of all the people who just returned from the fire nation. They can't all fight yet, I mean think of if they got hurt." Katara looked at the scar on her fathers face from Azula.

"Exactly," Sokka finally spoke "As decision maker for the team I say we flee for safety."

"What?" The group questioned in unison.

"Look, The reason we came here in the first place was to be safe for a while, now obviously we've been discovered." Sokka replied. "It would be best for us to leave & get everyone safe."

"Yeah & Aang shouldn't face Azula until he's learned how to use the new Avatar state." Toph said.

"That's true." Zuko said. "OK I'm in."

"I guess you're right." Katara said.

"Well, I agree too," Aang spoke. "but how do you suppose we get out of here without facing them directly."

"I have a plan." Sokka said.

---

It took a moment for Mai to say anything. She still wasn't sure if she could trust the boy, so she opted not to shake his hand. She could tell he was still a bit apprehensive. "So _Jet_, how is it you think you can help me?"

Jet let his hand fall to his side. "Well, you are in need of a boat aren't you?" Jet waited but there was no answer. "I happen to have a boat." Jet looked back out the sound of running footsteps. Tien-hou stood alert. It was the rest of the group of teens, there were five of them. "These are my friends. We'd be willing to bring you where you need to go."

"Is she a friend?" One of the shorter teens asked right away.

Jet answered. "I'm not sure." He looked at Mai expectantly.

"How can you bring me where I need to go, when you don't even know where that is?" Mai asked skeptically.

"It doesn't matter where your going. We don't have any certain destination." Jet sighed with frustration. "Look were just trying to help."

Mai snapped back. "Why? What for?"

Jet looked somewhat taken aback. "What does it matter? I'm offering you a free ride."

"Am I supposed to believe your just doing some kind of good deed?" Mai said sarcastically. "What do you really want?" She & Jet looked into each other's eyes defiantly. Jet's group of friends stepped back wide eyed.

"She's one heck of a spit fire." One of the boy's said aloud.

Mai glared at the boy, then back at Jet. "Answer the question." Mai commanded.

"You don't want help, fine by me." Jet turned around & put a hand in the air. The group of kid's took that as a signal to leave.

Tien-hou nudged her in the back. Mai looked at the beast. The Bull-lioness gestured towards Jet's retreating form. Mai rolled her eyes. "I need to get to Omashu."

Jet turned around & smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for," his hand waved for her to follow, Mai did.

Jet kept his triumphant smile on as they proceeded along the docks. This was much to Mai's annoyance. All the other kid's in the group kept looking back at her & whispering as they walked. This made Mai uncomfortable. She really wasn't sure if she could trust them but what other option did she have. Besides Tien-hou had directed her to go with Jet & if what Shan said was true then listening to Tien-hou would be for the best. Mai observed the boats she was passing, trying to figure out what kind of ship a bunch of kids like this would own.

"Ah here we go." Jet pointed at the ladder to the boat. He climbed up, everyone followed behind. Mai coming up last as Tien-hou bounded on board. As she reached the top, Jet held out a hand for her to grab, Mai silently declined his offer of help by getting into the ship on her own. Jet shrugged. "Fine," he looked at his group. "OK everyone to your stations let's get out of here." All the kid's dashed in different directions except Jet he stayed standing near Mai. Unsure of what to do Mai stood still looking back at the port. She felt the ship give a jolt forward, almost knocking her down. She looked up to see the same boy who called her a spit fire, on the steering wheel. Jet laughed nervously & looked in Mai's direction.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Does he know how to drive this thing?"

"Of course." Jet said unconvincingly. Shouting from the ports caused both he & Mai to look down. There was a crew of men screaming all at once all heading towards their boat. Jet shouted back to his friends "Hurry it up guys, we've got incoming."

"What do you mean we got incoming?" Mai asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I did sort of lie to you." Jet confessed, "I don't really have a boat ... not yet at least." Mai glared at Tien-hou causing her feline head to hang down guiltily. "Don't worry though, once we have this one I'll bring you to Omashu. I just needed your help in case we had to fight, which it kind of looks like we might." They both looked down again to see the crew of men begin climbing the ladder to the ship. Jet took out his two hooked swords & got in fighting stance. "Look I promise I'll explain all of this later but for now help me fight these guys, please." Once more Mai rolled her eyes. Reluctantly she whipped out her knives & prepared.

Not long later the boat sailed freely, Jet & Mai caught their breath. Finally Jet spoke. "Good sailing everyone we made it," he announced to his crew. He turned to Mai who was returning her knives to their rightful place on her person. "We make a great team, & your really good. I knew from when I saw you at the contest. That's why I wanted to take you with me," Jet corrected. "us."

"So if you hadn't seen me in the contest you were going to attempt to steal a ship by yourself?" Mai said with dry attitude dripping on every word.

"Well, yeah, but you made it a lot easier & luckily for me you needed a ride." Jet's energy seemed to be fully restored. "Everyone keep this thing moving & head for Omashu. Got it?" He asked his small band of misfits. They replied with enthusiasm.

"Do they know how to get there?" Mai groaned.

"We have maps." Jet said faithfully.

Mai was really finding this guy annoying but more than that he was confusing. The reason he had offered her a ride was to get her to help him steal a boat. _Who does that?_ Mai was regretting this decision fully. Jet was looking at her blankly. "What?" she asked dully.

"Uh... " he seemed to be flustered. "What's your name?"

"Yan." Mai answered quickly.

"Well, good to meet you Yan." Jet said cheerfully. Jet pointed to one of his group members who was swinging around on some ropes attached to the sails. "That's Smellerbee," Mai recognized that as the short kid from before, he then pointed to the boy in the crows nest who wore a hat. "And that's Longshot. They have been with me forever. Over there, the boy steering, his name is Thorn, he's my younger brother. He's a pain, but like me is skilled with a sword." Thorn turned at that moment & flashed a wide smile at Mai. Jet then pointed to the last two members of his group. They were twin boys, both wearing tattered blue robes. Mai would have guessed water tribe. "These two are obvious brother's Hung & Huan. Both are from the water tribe, Hung is a water bender & Huan can heal with water bending. Not long ago he saved my life." Jet seemed to think for a moment. "They're all orphans because of the fire nation in one way or another. I just take them in, give them a family. Long ago I had a group like this we called ourselves freedom fighters, we fought the fire nation. Sometimes not in the best of ways but some good friends showed me I was wrong, now I see what my true calling is." Mai watched as Jet went on. "I must find more like them, like me. Give them a place to call home. People to call family."

"That's very noble of you Jet, but I'm not an orphan. I have a family & a home." Mai said leaning on the railing of the ship & watching the waves. "I just need to get there."

Jet looked at her closely & spoke after a moment. "Too bad, you'd make a great addition to the team. Wouldn't mind having you by my side in battle." Mai felt her face blush but she stayed silent, unsure of what to say. Thorn could be heard calling Jet. Jet answered him "Be there in a sec." He turned back to Mai. "Let me know if you need anything Yan," he then headed over to his brother.

Mai looked at the retreating boy. It's not that Jet was a bad person & no one could deny that the boy was handsome, but even though she wasn't with Zuko anymore it still felt wrong to think of being with someone instead of him. She just hoped she would be off this boat soon.  
---

Azula lead her team of fire nation soldiers. She didn't take everyone, just in case the Avatar somehow got past her. She took the rough riders, about fifteen of her soldiers including Desheng. She also took Kohana the only female of the three Yu yan Archers Azula had brought with her. Azula was more then ready. They marched through the sand quickly.

Azula looked to her left at Kohana who Azula had decided she liked. The petite girl only a few years older than herself, walked with intense seriousness. A quiver full of more arrows than one could count hung on her back. Her bow held tightly in her hand. Kohana had light brown hair & wore the traditional Yu yan clothes & make-up. On Azula's right Desheng walked confidently holding his weapon of choice, a halberd. Azula however could see fear behind his brave facade. She was quite curious to see how he would do in battle.

They finally reached what was seemingly the edge of a cliff.

"Where is it?" Desheng asked.

"Below." Azula answered quickly. "Hurry up." She waved at the soldiers who held the ropes that would bring them down. The men raced up. They tied the ropes tightly & dropped them down. Azula looked expectantly at Desheng. He took the hint & grabbed onto the rope & began sliding down. Without a word Kohana began sliding down a rope next to that. Azula grabbed onto another one & made the descent.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**To My wonderful reviewers I say thank you.** **Alex, ruby710, MastaDrumma22, SukiFan412, itsSwitzerlish , Chun119, Marie, & JC. ****Thank you!**

Chapter 16

Everyone stayed quiet & hidden while they prepared to put Sokka's plan into action. Aang Toph Haru & Tyro could hear the fire nation enemies slide off of the rope & onto the western air temple ground. Aang peered around a wall for a second confirming that it was in fact Azula. He whispered this information to his team. He could only hope that they could pull off the plan fast enough. They had to wait until all of Azula's soldiers was on the ground first though.

"That's almost all of them." Toph said sensing the vibrations.

"Good." Aang spoke.

Everyone was awoken & informed of the plan in seconds. It was early morning so they were all half asleep, which wasn't helpful considering how close Azula was. He heard the small thud of someone landing on the ground.

"That's it." Toph whispered.

"All right, let's go." Aang said jumping out with his three earthbenders behind him. Azula being very attentive, fired a bolt of lightening immediately at Aang, Toph quickly raised a shield of rock in front of him.

"Thanks." Aang said in haste. The group ran up against the wall of the western air temple that was against the cliff. Placing their hands on it in unison. "NOW!" Aang shouted. Together the four earthbenders pulled an enormous wall isolating the section of the air temple that their enemies stood on. "Sokka move!" Aang called.

Sokka came out from hiding followed by their comrades. "Everyone fly up as fast as you can, stop for nothing! Be prepared for trouble on the top" Sokka ushered everyone as he shouted. He watched as they all jumped off the edge of the western air temple only to reappear seconds later on the new gliders that the mechanist had recently made. They were followed by Appa who had a load of people in his saddle. Though the mechanist had managed to make many gliders, there was not enough to accommodate their large numbers, thus Appa was helping. They soared up quickly.

He turned & looked at Aang & Toph. They both held their position against the wall though it was clear that Azula was giving their earthen divider a good thrashing. Smoke & fire could just be seen around the edge of the wall. In no time at all the wall would be destroyed. That's why himself Aang, Katara, Toph & Zuko would go up last, after everyone else was safe. He looked at his sister who waited for Appa to return with the gliders on his back. Then Appa came down again, Zuko climbed up & threw down the gliders. Water tribe warriors grabbed them & took off. With Zuko's help more people got onto Appa for a second trip, once he took off Katara called out.

"Looks like that's it. All that's left is us." Katara announced. Then she, Zuko & Sokka all ran to Aang. "Just a minute more Aang, then we can escape."

Aang grunted. "I can't hold it much longer." A loud crashing sound was heard & the wall began crumbling. Haru, Tyro, Toph & Aang all screamed & were thrown backwards away from the cliff. Sokka ran to Toph & helped her up. Katara did the same for Aang.

"Trying to run & hide as usual Avatar." Azula's commanding voice echoed around the temple. The group looked up at her. "Face me like a man." She yelled.

Then she & her team headed for them. Zuko went for her, meeting her half way. The brother & sister began their battle of golden blue flames. Katara began battling a bunch of soldiers. Sokka went to help Zuko, wanting to make Azula pay for the pain she put Suki in however someone got in his way. A young male soldier, who wielded a long ax like weapon. Sokka pulled his sword out fluently & began the duel. The young man was fast & he used his weapon to conduct his fire bending. He swung the ax low, Sokka blocked but slid back from impact. He then countered & struck at his torso but the young man blocked with the staff end of his weapon. The fire nation fighter twirled his weapon creating a swirl of fire. Sokka sliced the flame causing it to disappear, then jumped back & attempted to run around him. Sokka's target was Azula. He sped for her but once again was stopped by the same guy & their fight continued.

As Azula fought, she could tell her brother was only driven by anger. He would never beat her like this, he was a waste of her time. She effortlessly blocked & evaded his attacks, she knew this only frustrated him. Between strikes she could see the battle waging around them. The two earth benders she didn't recognize were fighting her soldiers. The Avatars blind friend & the water tribe girl who Azula had come to hate were fighting the rough riders. The Avatar was fighting Kohana. Much to her approval cuts & small gashes could be seen on his arms face & legs. Though her arrows were being deflected by air they were still making contact. An evil smile formed on her lips. Out of her peripheral vision the water tribe boy was coming towards her, that's when Desheng jumped in the way. _How adorable_ she thought to herself. _Protecting me_.

A loud thud from Appa hitting the ground, let the group know that it was time to retreat. Toph & Katara trapped the rough riders in a cluster of ice & rock & ran to help Aang & Zuko. Toph knocked Azula backwards.

Zuko looked up, "Hey!"

"Not now Zuko we've gotta go!" She grabbed his arm & dragged him, as they reached Sokka, Zuko sent a flame shooting at Sokka's opponent causing him to turn away. Toph with her other hand grabbed Sokka & headed for Appa.

They began climbing onto Appa. Haru & Tyro not far behind. "What about Aang?" Sokka called as they climbed.

"Katara's got him." Toph answered.

As Katara ran to Aang she whipped out her water & began deflecting arrows. "We've gotta go Aang."

"If I turn around she'll shoot me!" Aang said while sending bursts of air at incoming arrows. "She's too fast!"

"You get her I'll cover you." Katara said. Aang nodded & raced towards the archer. Katara followed & knocked the arrows off of their path. Once close enough Aang struck the girl with his staff sending her toppling over. Without a second thought he grabbed Katara's arm & leapt off of the ground. His glider opened with a snap & in moments he was flying upwards alongside Appa. Katara hung onto him as they flew.

Azula ran to the edge of the temple grounds & shot lighting at the Avatar but didn't manage to hit. In a panic she called Kohana. She obediently ran to the princess's side & strung an arrow aimed for Aang. "No! Hit the girl with him." She ordered darkly. Kohana adjusted her aim slightly & released the arrow. It flew with precision towards Katara, & in under a second the waterbender was hurtling down.

Aang felt her arms slacken & let go. He looked down to see her body careening downwards. "NO! He dove. She was falling so fast he could hardly catch up to her. The wind rung in his ear & the world became soundless. Finally he grabbed hold of her limp body. It took him a moment before he could adjust & start flying up again. Now it was even more difficult because not only was he carrying Katara's lifeless body but Azula began shooting at him once more. With all of his strength he crashed onto Appa's back.

At once he laid Katara down to get a look at her. She was unconscious & breathing but there was an arrow protruding out of her shoulder. Aang looked down at the girl he loved & cursed Azula. He knew that if that archer was aiming for him she would have hit him, Azula must have done this to hurt him.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled noticing his wounded sister. He crawled to his sister's side.

"Oh no." Zuko said.

"What? What's wrong?" Toph asked worriedly.

"She's been shot with an arrow." Zuko explained as Aang & Sokka examined the waterbender.

"What do we do?" Aang asked no one in particular as he held her unconscious body in his arms. They were now above the air temple & on regular ground. All of there friends were huddled together not sure where to go. Sokka & Aang were to busy to speak so Zuko called out.

"Everyone head that way. Azula managed to get here somehow, so she must have a boat. That's our safest bet." Zuko looked at the bunch of ropes that hung over the cliff side. The ropes Azula & her team had used to climb down. He could see that they had become tight, without any slack. They must be climbing back up. "Hurry!" Everyone took off. Some on foot & some on gliders.

"You didn't?" Toph asked as she heard a tearing sound. It was Sokka pulling the arrow out of his sister.

"It may be poison tipped." Sokka said, throwing the arrow aside. Aang ripped a piece of cloth from his tunic & wrapped it around her shoulder. "Keep pressure on it." He ordered Aang. Aang obeyed silently.

"Guys, look." Zuko pointed. They turned to see Azula & her band of soldiers appearing back on top of the cliff pursuing them once more.

Thinking quickly Sokka spoke. "Toph do you think you can create another wall to block them?"

"Yeah but not up here I've gotta be on the ground." She said quickly.

"Come on." He picked her up & jumped off. Toph screamed as they fell. He landed & placed Toph on her feet.

He could hear Zuko calling him as Appa & their band of comrades retreated. "Don't worry I've got it!" he yelled back. Toph planted her feet firmly in the sand. Sokka watched as Azula began running towards them as well as her soldiers. One of them was the archer who shot his sister. He noticed that she had stopped & strung an arrow. Sokka jumped in front of Toph & threw his boomerang. The swirling blue weapon spun quickly into the archers bow slicing it in two. It came back into Sokka's hand faithfully as her arrow fell to the ground.

"Ready Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. Now?"

"Now!" Sokka yelled. With a grunt Toph lifted yet another enormous wall. "Good work, but we only have a matter of minutes before they break threw that too. Come on!" Once more he grabbed the petite girl & started after his friends. This time however Toph took the lead by lifting a piece of earth from beneath them & surging forward, causing Sokka to grab onto her waist to keep from falling.

As the sea came into sight Aang saw the large fire nation boat sitting in the water.

"Let's get everyone onto the boat, Haru." Tyro said. He & his son jumped from the bison & onto the ground. They formed a bridge out of earth leading to the boat. Everyone moved quickly & as they reached the boat they were hit with a barrage of fire, arrows & spears.

At once a fight broke out. Fire nation soldiers were being thrown left & right off of the boat. Aang watched the battle from Appa's back, too worried to leave Katara's side. He saw Zuko, Hakoda, Bato, Haru, Tyro (& anyone else who could get there hands on a crew member) fighting strong. Sokka & Toph eventually reappeared as well. It seemed that they won so Aang landed on the ship. Everyone was already hard at work getting the boat going. As the boat sailed off a thunderous crashing sound could be heard.

"That's Azula." Toph said. "She's broken through my wall."

"Well, she can't get to us now." Zuko said. "For now were free."

"Where are we gonna go?" Toph asked. No one had an answer. They all looked at Aang expectantly, much to their disappointment though, he was totally enveloped in a Katara only world.

Walking to the Avatar & his daughter's side Hakoda spoke. "The Southern water tribe."

"Why there?" Zuko asked.

"We'll be safe there & Katara can be healed." Sokka said.

"To the Southern water tribe!" Aang called out.

---

Mai Leaned on the railing of the ship & watched the water crash on the sides of the boat. She was listening to Thorn, who wouldn't shut up no matter what. The miniature replica of Jet just wouldn't leave her alone. It was her fifth day on Jet's stolen ship & his younger brother had made a habit of talking to Mai any chance he got. How much longer could she take this?

"How come you wear all that makeup?" Thorn asked yet another question.

"Uhh tradition." Mai answered drowsily.

"How long does it take to put on?"

"Awhile."

"Does it itch?"

"A little."

"You have a lot of clothes on too. How come?"

"I'm cold."

"Oh I thought it was pretty hot out, don't you?"

"No."

"Oh. Isn't it annoying sometimes?"

Mai narrowed her eyes at the boy, "Not as annoying as some other things."

"Really? Like what?" He asked innocently.

"Ugh." Mai sighed.

"Thorn leave her alone already!" Jet called. At this his younger brother's shoulders slumped & he began walking away.

"I'll talk to you later Yan." He whispered so his brother couldn't hear.

Mai breathed easily for a moment. Of all the kid's in Jet's little crew Thorn was by far the most annoying. Smellerbee generally left Mai alone as well as Longshot, who Mai realized didn't talk at all. The twin brothers from the water tribe were friendly & liked to laugh a lot. As for Jet, well he liked to talk to Mai a lot too, but Mai didn't mind him as much. They were all very much like a big family Mai thought. They loved each other but they all fought occasionally. Like the other night they were all having dinner. It was fish caught by Longshot, Mai & Hung. Huan the water bending healer was a vegetarian & got into a wrestling match with his brother for killing the fish. The fight was so entertaining she even found herself laughing out loud. After that they all told al these great stories about them fighting off fire nation soldiers or running from them & getting away. Thorn told the story how Jet found him after ten years of not seeing him. Since everyone already knew the story she knew it was being told for her. It was a good story at least. Over all Mai liked the group of kid's. They had accepted her kindly, never being rude to her despite her somewhat cold exterior. Slowly she was becoming more relaxed in the group.

Later that night...

Mai woke up with a start. She was on the second deck where she slept on a hammock. She looked around at her surroundings, Tien-hou was on the ground sleeping near her. All the other kid's were swaying gently on their hammocks all fast asleep. Mai had been woken up by a horrible dream. She was with Zuko & they were fighting someone, she couldn't tell who it was. Both of them were injured. Zuko kept looking back at her, making sure she was OK. She kept yelling at him. She was saying "Pay attention Zuko!" Each time no words were coming out, & when she tried running towards him she couldn't move. Finally Zuko was hit by there opponent, & was killed. Mai had tried to run to his side but couldn't, that's when she woke up. The image of him falling dead was left in her mind.

Since she was incapable of falling back to sleep she silently made her way to the first deck so she was able to see the night sky. The moon shone so brightly on the ocean. She grabbed her arms as she began to shiver from the night air. She wasn't wearing her usual three layers of clothes. She had just been wearing one green robe (part of the kyoshi outfit) to sleep in. She thought of Zuko. _Where was he now, was he OK? Was he thinking of her?_ "Zuko." She whispered to the sea. The wind picked up as if it was talking back to her. She let the cool breeze pick up her hair & levitate it in the air around her. She then heard something behind her. She turned quickly to see Jet.

"Jet? What are you doing up here?" she asked defensively.

"What am I doing up here? I could ask you the same thing? This is after all my ship." He said this with a smirk.

"Considering how you acquired it, you could say it's my ship as well." Mai argued.

"OK you got me there." Jet said lifting an eyebrow. Mai then noticed Jet taking in her appearance. She quickly put her arms around herself once more, in an attempt to cover herself somewhat. She felt over exposed wearing almost no clothes & with her hair down. Jet noticing how uncomfortable she was looked back to her face. "You know, you look really pretty without all that makeup on." He said charmingly. Mai turned back to the sea shielding her blushing face from him. He walked to the railing of the ship & looked out as well.

"I'm sorry about Thorn earlier." He refereed to his brother. "I think he's got a crush on you."

"Huh." Mai paused. "Well, that's too bad. I think I'm a little old for him."

Jet laughed. "So Yan we should be in Omashu in about two or three days."

"Good."

Jet was quiet for a while. "I was wondering... what are you going to do once we get there?"

"Well, I was planning on getting off & going home? Why?"

"Oh, well it's just that were all going to miss you. I mean the guys, they all really like you & Tien-hou. They think you should stay. And well I do too."

Mai quickly spoke "You guys don't even really know me, how can you say that?"

"Come on Yan. You fit in perfectly here. You are strong you can fight & fend for yourself, what about the other day when it was pouring all over the place & Smellerbee almost slipped clear off the ship? You grabbed her before she fell."

It was true. Jet was trying to get the ship under control as the stormy ocean tossed it about, Smellerbee was running across the deck in the mix of things & slid on the wet ground. She flipped over the side of the ship & would have plummeted into the water if it wasn't for Mai grabbing her arm & pulling her up, just in time. Mai spoke "Well..."

"And at dinner, your story about how you met Tien-hou, everybody loved it." Jet said smiling.

"I can't join you Jet, I'm sorry." Mai said ending the conversation.

"I understand, but at least think about it." Jet walked away with a lingering glance at Mai.

**Aithor's note: Well? Do you all like sexy Mai? Just kidding. I hope that first scene made sense I was like half asleep or something. I don't know :) Hope you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait. Many apologies. Thank you to my awesome reviewers MastaDrumma22, KataraGirl11, Stone-man85, ruby710, Sokkas Instincts 2, SukiFan412 & Chun119. Enjoy. **

Chapter 17

Katara sighed heavily. Looking at water was nothing like bending it. After she had awoken from getting hit with an arrow, Katara had found her right arm & shoulder completely bandaged. She was unable to move it at all now which meant she couldn't bend. This meant she couldn't heal herself or Aang for that matter. He had been riddled with injuries after that battle with that girl & Katara couldn't do anything about it. She'd never felt so helpless.

They sailed for a few days now & all she did was stare across the vast & beautiful ocean. A water benders haven. It wasn't like she didn't try, she tried plenty of times, but with only one good hand the most she could do was make small waves appear in the water, nothing more than a ripple.

Her father & brother had tried, but ultimately given up trying to console her. Aang on the other hand stayed with her whenever he wasn't training. Zuko & Toph had been working with him, trying to gain control of the new Avatar state. Thankfully they were making great progress, even bringing out the Avatar state twice in the past few days. If she was able bodied she would be helping, she watched the training once or twice but it only made her feel worse that she couldn't help more so she decided to just let Zuko & Toph take care of it. So the entire time she had been on the ship had been really depressing.

She was now near the bow of the ship just sitting waiting for her friends to be done training so that he could at least have someone to talk to. Her eyes observed the water below her, naturally her hand began swaying with motion. She only moved her injured arm ever so slightly when she felt the sharp pain. She let out a small gasp & clasped her good hand on the sore spot.

"You shouldn't move it. It will only take longer to heal that way." Aang said sounding very wise.

Katara looked back to see Aang come up & sit next to her. "I know. It was an accident. How is the training going?"

"Alright." he replied tiredly. "I didn't go into the Avatar state today but I think I'm starting to figure out what triggers it."

"What is it Aang?" Katara inquired.

"Well, it's kind of a combination, I guess. The first time that I got into the Avatar state I was thinking about all the people who I need to protect, like you Sokka, Toph, Appa & Momo, Zuko, All the people who fought with us. I was just concentrating on them & I was in the half Avatar state. The second time I was really frustrated because I couldn't get it. So I started thinking about Azula & how frustrating she is & how I need to defeat her. Then just like the time I saw you as firelord Ozai, I saw Zuko as Azula, but this time I knew better so I didn't try to fight her, I only tried to maintain the avatar state."

"So your saying that thinking about your friends or enemies can help you go into it?" Katara asked.

"Well, sort of yeah."

"That's great news Aang. I'm really glad. You're going to do great against the firelord."

"Thanks Katara." Aang looked down at her arm. "How's your arm? Still hurt a lot?"

"Yes, but I think it's getting better." Katara lied.

"Katara I'm so sorry-"

"For the last time it's not your fault stop blaming yourself. Besides once we get to the South pole we'll find someone to heal me in no time. Just stop letting it bother you, I'll be fine." Katara flashed him a winning smile.

"All right Katara." Aang said & he allowed his shoulder to lean on hers.

Mai leaned on the railing of the ship as usual. Just looking out waiting & thinking, when she saw a boat in the distance. Longshot, must have noticed as well because at almost the same moment he came sliding down from the crow's nest. Jet stood next to Mai.

"It's fire nation." Jet stated plainly.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell from the giant Fire nation flag." Mai said sarcastically. She just hoped they were going in opposite directions. She turned around & started to head to the second floor of the ship. Jet put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yan are you OK?" He asked her looking concerned.

"Let's just say me & the fire nation don't quite get along." Mai started to walk again.

"Oh, ha ha." Jet laughed nervously.

Mai turned around. "What?" She said slowly.

"It's just that were gonna go onto that ship & look for innocent kid's, prisoners that need to be freed. I was hoping you would help. You will help won't you?"

"No." Mai turned quickly on Jet. "No! You said you'd take me straight to Omashu."

"It's just going to be a quick stop, don't worry, you don't have to help if you don't want to." Jet looked disappointed.

"No, you don't understand I'm wanted in the fire nation. If I get caught I'll get killed." Mai said showing hints of anger.

"You're wanted?" Jet looked in disbelief. "You never told me that."

"I didn't think it mattered," Mai argued.

"What did you do?" Jet said with a devious smile forming.

"Nothing special." Mai clenched her hands into fists. "Now please tell me you'll go freeing people some other time."

"I'm sorry Yan it's what I gotta do, you can stay on here though. The last thing I want is for something bad to happen to you, besides Huan is staying here as well, he doesn't fight. So he could use some company."

"Jet..." Mai let her hands hang at her sides & without a word she retreated to her makeshift bed on The lower deck.

Sokka looked out as the ship approached. About twenty minutes ago the boat started heading towards them, so he & his father had decided to dress whoever they could, in fire nation uniforms they found on the ship. Their weren't many so everyone else went to the lower decks. Sokka was one of the few people who got a uniform, along with his father, Zuko, Bato, Tyro & a few others. So if the ship came up to them they would pretend to be a fire nation ship.

"It looks like it's coming right for us." Tyro sounded a bit nervous seeing as he was powerless at sea.

"Don't worry we've done this before. Everything will be fine." Hakoda reassured him calmly. Sokka admired his father's great leadership.

On the decks below Katara, Toph, & Aang sighed in unison. They hated not knowing what was happening. The eerie silence from the whole crew didn't make it any easier. Who knew who it was or if they would be trouble. It was just a waiting game now.

Back on the top deck, Sokka hardly had a moments notice before the fighting ensued. The boat pulled up next the much larger fire nation ship. Zuko had instructed everyone how to stand to greet another ship & they did, however the other crew did anything but greet. They practically leapt onto the ship & started fighting. For Sokka though, everything was a blur as he was the target of an archer on the other ship.

The attackers quickly blew past Sokka & the other's dressed as fire nation soldiers. They were headed below. In a panic for his sister, Toph & Aang Sokka chased. He was moving so fast that when he caught up to them he smashed right into someone. He fell down & looked up to see Jet. Jet was stopped dead facing Aang & Katara.

"Jet!" Katara squeaked.

"Aang? Katara?" Jet asked unsure. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You're alive!" Aang gasped.

"Oh yeah." Jet chuckled.

In seconds there was more confusion then could ever be understood. Everyone on the top deck got crammed trying to get down to the lower deck. All the people on the lower deck began panicking, thinking they were being attacked. And the kid's who came with Jet were all confused & grabbed by the men on their ship. Finally Aang shouted "Everybody calm down!" Once it grew quiet he spoke up once more. "It's OK they are friends everyone relax." He then looked at Jet, "Come on let's talk." They headed back up.

Aang, Katara, Sokka & Toph all sat around Jet, Thorn, Smellerbee & Hung. They quickly introduced everyone & started getting reacquainted. Jet spoke, "You don't know how surprised I am to see you." he said happily.

"Your surprised? We thought you were dead." Katara said.

"Well, I would have been if it weren't for Huan, he's Hung's brother." Jet gestured to his water tribe friend. "As a matter of fact go get him Hung. Get Longshot & Yan too. I want them all to join us." Hung nodded & headed off.

"Are you really the Avatar?" Thorn asked Aang with an admiring twinkle in his eye.

"I am." Aang said smiling.

"Jet told me he'd met you but I didn't believe it was actually true." Thorn said excitedly.

"Well, he's the avatar all right." Katara said.

"So what are you guys doing on a fire nation ship?" Jet went on.

"Were heading to the South pole." Sokka answered.

"Oh so your going home huh, sounds like fun. Me & the guys are-" But Jet was cut off.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!" Zuko (now back in his regular clothes) shouted narrowing his eyes at Jet.

Instantly Jet stood up. "You!"

"So you two know each other." Toph asked bluntly.

"Oh we know each other all right. This Jerk went around stalking me for weeks." Zuko exaggerated.

"With good reason." Jet practically growled.

"Whoa guys settle down." Aang stood between the two much taller boys.

"You don't understand Aang, he's a firebender!" Jet yelled.

"Duh." Toph said bluntly once again.

"Huh?" Jet looked at the group of kid's.

"Of course he is, he's the prince of the fire nation." Sokka said in a laid back tone.

"What?" Jet was taken by surprise.

Mai sat chatting with Huan hoping with all of her might that Jet wouldn't take too long. Tien-hou was sleeping soundly on the ground beside her. Huan was talking animatedly about the northern water tribe which was where he was originally from. Suddenly Hung burst in talking very loud & very fast.

"Guys you gotta come quickly! Jet wants you to meet some friends of his." Hung said.

"Who is it?" Huan questioned his brother.

"You'll see." Hung said mysteriously.

"All right I'm coming." Huan stood up. Mai did not. "Aren't you coming Yan?"

"No, I'll be all right here." She said sitting back in her seat.

"NO! You have to see this! Come on." Hung grabbed her hand & pulled her along.

"All right, all right." Mai said pulling her hood on as she was dragged. She knew that this was probably a bad idea, but sitting there by herself would be boring & Hung had intrigued her with his enthusiasm.

They climbed up a ramp that had been lowered for them to get in on. Mai kept her head low doing her best not to be noticed, but it appeared she wouldn't need to as there was already some sort of commotion on the ship already. Hung, Huan, & Longshot excitedly ran ahead to see what was going on. Upon stepping on the deck of the fire nation ship Mai's eyes scanned at the view. To her bewilderment she saw no one from the fire nation.

She entered the ship totally unnoticed because all attention was up near the front of the ship, she could hear raised voices. Hung, Huan & Longshot headed for the commotion so Mai followed. Squeezing through the crowd Mai looked up to see Jet being held back by Smellerbee & now Longshot, Huan & Hung. He was arguing loudly with someone. She could have sworn Hung said Jet wanted them to come & meet friends so what was all this about? Looking closely Mai realized who she was seeing, the avatar & his friends were surrounding something. Then the avatar & his friends were pushed aside to reveal what that something or rather someone was. It was Zuko, who had pushed everyone aside & was now pointing his finger dangerously in Jet's face.

Mai let out a gasp. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was him, the boy who plagued her thoughts non stop. The boy she wanted so bad but knew she could never have. Her head told her to turn & leave quickly. Quickly get out before he sees you. Her heart wouldn't let her go though. She wanted to just see him. To look at his perfectly scarred face, just for a moment more. She just couldn't manage to look away from him. He began shaking his head & that's when one of the kid's behind him called his name he swung his head around to answer them, his gaze passed over her dangerously. Her heart stopped beating in that moment. His eyes passed but in under a second had shot back & locked on her. NO. Mai looked back at him knowing already that it was too late.

Aang was speaking "Zuko I'm sure we can settle this some other way-"

"Mai." Zuko said just above whisper. Everyone seemed to go completely silent including Jet. All eyes were on her. She didn't answer, she couldn't. She felt so weak under his gaze. "Mai." He said once more only this time he began walking towards her.

She felt like she was trembling by now. She took a step back in her attempt to retreat, at this motion Zuko only moved faster. Once he reached her he pulled her hood off to reveal her face. She looked away from him, ashamed under his gaze. He gently turned her head back to face him so they were looking into each other's eyes. He seemed to look at her for a moment just taking her in. And without a single word he pulled her in & Kissed her.

**Author's Note: Finally.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So So So So So Sorry about the late update please forgive me. Special Thanks to the best reviewers in the world Stone-Man85, JC, RueBroadway, ruby710, Sokkas Instincts 2, kataragirl11, sonne, Alexandromeda Cullen II, Caramel Revenge, siriusly smart, & Cato5.**

Chapter 18  
Zuko didn't know how, why or what, but Mai was there & once he saw her he just wanted to hold her in his arms & never let go. He couldn't control himself. When he came up to her & looked into her eyes it was pure instinct to kiss her. He had forgotten completely about his fight with Jet & he didn't care that everyone was looking at him. He still stood there in front of the Avatar his friends & an entire crew of people as well as Jet, kissing Mai & the only thought going through his head was that she hadn't slapped him in the face... yet. Zuko was finally going to release Mai when he felt himself be torn away from her. He barely had a moment to see Mai's eyes slowly reopen when he was punched so hard in the face he fell backwards. Everything was hazy for a moment, then he looked up to see Jet standing over him.

"Who do you think you are just jumping a girl like that?" Jet was yelling & being held back by a cluster of people. "If you touch her again you're dead."

Zuko staggered up onto his feet. He could feel blood dripping from his nose. "What is wrong with you?" Zuko shouted getting ready to fight back.

Mai couldn't have been more content. It felt like the world was lifted off of her shoulders. Being with Zuko once more made her feel whole again. When Mai opened her eyes the first thing she saw (much to her surprise) was Zuko get punched in the face by Jet. Then the two started arguing back & forth. Once Jet broke free from his human restraints the two were in an all out fight. Though they weren't using weapons or bending, they were kicking, wrestling, & punching. It was really rather barbaric. Now everyone backed up not wanting to get in the way. Mai ran up to them, trying to end the fight, but couldn't seem to find an opening to stop it.

"How dare you touch Yan? After what the fire nation, your people did to her." Jet growled as he slammed Zuko into a metal pole on the ship.

"You're insane, what the hack are you talking about?" Zuko said punching him back.

"You're always playing dumb Zuko." Jet kicked him but Zuko blocked & kicked back. With an angry grunt Jet threw yet another fist at Zuko, but Mai interjected. She jumped between them, narrowly dodging Jet's attack. She held her arms out separating the boys. Both stopped abruptly not wanting to harm her.

"Calm down." Mai said.

"What's going on Yan?" Jet asked breathing heavily.

"Her name is Mai." Zuko said sharply still keeping his eyes on Jet.  
When Mai didn't correct him Jet spoke up. "What is he talking about Yan?" Jet looked at Mai confused.

"My name isn't Yan, my name is Mai."

"What?" Jet took a step away from her.

"Jet I can explain everything, but I really need to talk to Zuko first. Please just settle down." Mai said relaxing her shoulders.

"Sure, fine." Jet sniffed.

Aang nodded at Mai in agreement, thankful she had ended the fight. Everyone relaxed finally & sat back down.  
With that Mai grabbed a hold of Zuko's arm & pulled him along with her. She kept walking until she could find a secluded spot & she sat Zuko down. Right away Zuko began asking questions.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here Mai, & Why are you with him?"  
Mai answered as she tore a piece of her cloak. "That day, after I fought with Azula, she put a price on my head, so I had to go on the run. I'm supposed to be heading to Omashu, to my house. How I ended up traveling with Jet?" Mai sighed. "Long story."

"OK but why are you going to Omashu? Isn't that kind of obvious?"

"Where else do I have to go Zuko?" Mai pointed out.

"All right." Zuko paused & looked at her closely. "Is this your disguise?" Zuko kind of laughed. Mai only made an annoyed face at him. She then kneeled down & began wiping blood off of his face with the piece of cloth.

"I'm so glad to see you, I mean after the last time I saw you..." Zuko recalled.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry I hit you. I had no idea... your letter, I didn't get it until later."

"It's OK, I figured. I'm just relieved your here now." Zuko let out a small gasp as Mai hit a sore spot. "Mai, I've missed you so much."

"I'm happy to see you too Zuko." Mai finished cleaning his face off & brushed some untidy pieces of hair out of his eyes to get a better look at him. "I've been alone for so long Zuko. I just wish you would have taken me with you." Mai stood up & put a few feet of distance between them.

"Oh Mai," Zuko stood up & approached her. "You know I wanted take you with me but like I said in the letter, I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Do you think I can't take care of myself Zuko. Do you think so low of me." Mai turned on him. "I traveled fighting the Avatar with Azula for months, & since you left the fire nation weeks ago all I've done is fight for my life everyday, alone I might add. Of course it's dangerous but I think that's the kind of life you & I are meant to live."

"It's not that I think your weak, it's just that at the time I thought I would be leaving you safe. How was I supposed to know that Azula would pull a stunt like she did?" Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders & smiled slightly. "Please don't hate me."

"If there is one thing I don't hate it's you." Mai returned a small smile before burying herself in his loving embrace. Zuko held her tightly totally at peace.

"So will you stay with me & help me & the Avatar defeat my father & Azula? Together."

"Your so corny Zuko." Mai teased him. Zuko frowned slightly. "I want to stay with you Zuko, but I can't. I have to go home, once I know my family is OK I'll come back & we'll fight Azula... together."

"Fine. Just be careful with that psycho Jet." Zuko said. Mai smirked & wrapped her arms around his neck & kissed him.

It was night now & everyone from both ships sat around together catching up & telling stories. All exceptionally cheerful. All but Jet that is. Smellerbee & Toph talked happily, as Sokka & Katara caught up with their northern water tribe brothers, Hung & Huan. Huan was even able to heal Katara's arm. She was so excited she began water bending right away, no particular reason just for the heck of it. Aang & thorn had made fast friends & were playing with Tien-hou, who Aang found fascinating. Zuko & Mai just sat next to each other both pretty quiet, just comfortable being near each other. Jet was also quiet. He sort of stayed separate from everyone, in the shadows.  
Finally Mai got up to go get something, Jet took this opportunity to follow her. Once she got far enough away from Zuko Jet called out to her.

"Yan or Mai or whatever. Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
Mai turned around & looked at the confused boy. "Sorry I've been side tracked. Jet, I didn't mean to lie to you, but in the situation I was in, I had to. The truth is I'm from the fire nation. I used to be best friends with the princess, but now we're enemies. When I told you I was wanted I meant it."

"So you're actually from the fire nation?"

"Yes, but I have to get to Omashu, & I was afraid if I told you, you'd turn me in or you wouldn't give me a ride. I told you my name was Yan as a precaution."

"So how do you know this Zuko guy?" Jet said the name with bitterness.

"I've known him since I was a child, he's the princess's brother remember?"

"Oh right." Jet paused "Mai, I'm sorry I was so aggressive earlier. I just saw him with you & I don't know what came over me."

"It's OK Jet just please don't fight with him anymore, for me." Mai started walking again.

"Wait," Jet pulled Mai back around. "I didn't just take you with me so you could help me steal the ship, the second I saw you I knew there was something special about you." He stepped closer to her. "The second I saw you, I had to have you."  
Mai spoke really fast "What do you think your saying? Jet your starting to-" She was caught off by Jet's lips closing over hers.

--

Unbeknownst To Mai & Jet, Zuko had followed them. Anyone with eyes could see that Jet had gotten up to follow Mai. So Zuko followed him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mai, but he sure as hell didn't trust Jet. Now with all the stealth of the world, he hid feet away from the pair as they spoke. Watching & listing in on their conversation. It seemed innocent enough, until Jet grabbed her & kissed her. That was when Zuko felt it. This incredible undying rage. Zuko had fought a lot in his life, but never had he truly thought he could actually kill someone. Now he was sure he could kill Jet. His muscles became tense & he prepared to leap out & destroy Jet like a lion would destroy it's prey.

Mai pushed Jet away from her quickly. "Stop it Jet!" Jet looked bewildered. "If you ever touch me like that again, you'll regret it." Mai warned. "Look I don't mind helping you & being your friend. I'll always be in your debt for the help you've given me but the truth is that I love Zuko. I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you."

Zuko felt a warm sensation come over his body & he couldn't help but relax & let the words sink in that she loved him. He wasn't sure what they said after that he couldn't pay attention. All he knew was that Jet turned & left, leaving Mai to Zuko. She kind of stood there looking into the sky for a moment & Zuko could resist her no longer. He popped out a little too enthusiastically, because Mai was startled. Startled enough to whip a blade at him to fast to dodge. For the second time today he was on the ground bleeding. Mai ran over to him.

"Zuko!" She pulled the knife out if his arm. "Are you OK?"

Zuko despite immense pain in his arm had a wide grin on his face. "Oh I'm just fine."

Mai looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't you know better then to jump out at me like that? I could have killed you." And now she was tending to his wounds for the second time today.

"Did you mean what you said? About loving me?" Zuko asked.

"You mean..." Mai's face turned completely red. "You saw that?"

"Yeah sorry, I just don't trust Jet & with good reason. So did you mean it?"

There was a pause in which Mai just looked at Zuko. Then she replied. "More than anything in the world." Then under the light of the moon, laying on the ground injured & bleeding Zuko leaned up & kissed his love.

--

How could he have been so stupid? They had been hanging out all night & not until just this moment had Sokka realized that the moon was full. And just like Yue told him he knew what to do almost right away. He waited until everyone was asleep. Both ships were anchored next to each other because everyone had fallen asleep after all the festivities. He was going to take one of the smaller boats that was on Azula's ship & head to back to the fire nation on his own. She told him that this was his destiny not anyone else's, so he wrote a note, grabbed a bunch of supplies, & got Hawky. He had loaded up the smaller boat & had one foot in, when someone stopped him.

"So your just going to leave me without saying good-bye or anything?" It was Toph.

"Toph? How did you-" He stopped because he already knew the answer. She could hear him no doubt. "Look I have to go-"

"Can it!" Toph's unseeing eyes were fixed on him. "It doesn't matter, you told me that you would protect me, how are you supposed to do that if you leave me?"

"I have to rescue Suki & I think I'm supposed to on my own. Toph you have to understand."

"Oh I see." Toph looked down & sounded very solemn. "She's more important to you than me."  
He stepped off the small boat & walked up to her. "It's not like that. It's just that Suki is in a lot of trouble & I've got to help her."

"I know, but you were going to leave by yourself & not even say good-bye to me."

Sokka could see a water droplet fall from her cheek. She was crying. He had no idea that he meant this much to her. He came up to her & wiped her cheek. "I'm sorry Toph. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If I told you guys that I was leaving, well I was afraid you guys would have tried to stop me."

"Whatever Sokka just go. I don't need you to protect me any ways." Toph smacked his hand away from her face. She began walking away somberly.

"Toph." Sokka caught up to her. "Please don't do this, I feel bad enough about leaving you guys already."

"Sure." Toph started walking faster. "You better go Suki's waiting."

"Ugh. Come on Toph I can't leave you mad at me."

"You didn't have a problem leaving a minute go." The girl kept trekking. Sokka jumped in her path forcing her to stop. "Don't waste your time Sokka just-" Before she could move again he enveloped her in a hug. She became instantly silent.

"Will you come with me?"  
After a moment Toph spoke in a whisper. "What?"

"You're right, you don't need me. I need you though. It would mean a lot if you came with me. I thought going by myself was what I was supposed to do but having you with me seems so natural. Will you come with me?"  
Toph was quiet for a moment. "Yes, Sokka I'll come. But what about Aang's training?"  
Sokka let her go. "Don't worry he's got Zuko & now Katara, he'll be fine. Quick get on the boat we've gotta go & I've gotta change something on the note I left."

"OK Sokka." Toph couldn't help but let a small grin form on her lips.

**Author's Note: OK I'm going to be honest of all the chapters I've ever written this has got to be my least favorite. I had planned for all these events to happen, but for some reason I just don't like the way it turned out. And in my experience if the writer doesn't like it, neither will the reader so... be gentle. **


End file.
